Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Annie858
Summary: Traducción; Edward y Bella se conocen en un bar, beben mas de la cuenta y congenian de inmediato. Bella, en un capricho le pide que se casen, pero es una pena que Edward no crea en el divorcio. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

_¿Para qué casarse y hacer solo un hombre miserable, cuando puedes permanecer soltera y hacer miserables a otros miles?_

Carry P. Snow.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

"_Esta es la razón por la que nunca bebo licor"_

Nunca bebo licores fuertes. De hecho, si alguno era un poco más fuerte que un Martini de manzana, ni siquiera me atrevía a tocarlo. Pero hoy era un día especial. Mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo iba a contraer matrimonio, y era mi función como dama de honor, ahogar todas mis penas en los tragos más fuertes y así olvidar el dolor que sentía al darme cuenta que era la última de mis amigas aún soltera.

- ¡Bella…! – Jessica, la novia en cuestión, enrolló su brazo alrededor de mí y golpeó su botella de cerveza contra mi vaso vacío – ¡te quiero mucho! – me dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla y bebió el resto de su cerveza de un sorbo. Jessica se volvía igual cada vez que bebía.

- ¡voy a buscarme otro trago! – le dije al tiempo que me levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada (estaba demasiado borracha para saber si era un sofá, un taburete, una silla, o el piso, en el que estaba segura mas de alguien habría vomitado)

Todo se dio vuelta violentamente y me afirmé del primer objeto que mis dedos pudieron alcanzar para sostenerme. Creo que se movió, o tal vez fui yo, pero el objeto tomó mis brazos y me ayudó a mantenerme de pie. No me había dado cuenta que estaba cayendo.

- ¿está bien? – preguntó _el objeto_.

Alcé mi rostro hacia el objeto, el que resulto ser un increíblemente bien parecido hombre, y asentí. Entonces, estallé en llanto. El tono preocupado de su pregunta había tocado una fibra sensible en mí. _No estaba bien. _Mi mejor amiga iba a casarse y yo todavía estaba soltera. Eché mis brazos alrededor del obj… quiero decir, _hombre_ y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Lo sentí acariciar mi espalda con incomodidad y comenzó a arrastrarme (en el sentido literal de la palabra él me estaba arrastrando, por alguna razón mi pies habían dejado de moverse) hacia un privado en el otro lado del bar, al menos eso creo.

Escondí mi rostro en mi brazo cuando me senté y tomé un puñado de nueces que estaban en pote frente a mí.

- ¿está bien, señorita? – preguntó el tipo que me había arrastrado desde el otro lado del bar y estaba segura que me acariciaba la espalda.

Quité el brazo de mi rostro y le miré con el ceño fruncido, el estaba arrodillado al lado del asiento y me observaba de la misma forma. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente le observé, eso creo. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, sus ojos de un penetrante verde y su rostro era varonil. No estaba _para nada_ mal.

- no estás lo suficientemente borracho para entender todas las emociones que estoy sintiendo justo ahora – gimoteé.

- ¿las emociones que estás sintiendo justo ahora? – repitió lo dicho por mí y lo volvió pregunta.

Asentí y quité las lágrimas que habían inundado mi rostro, solo entonces, volvía a notar las nueces en mi mano y me las llevé a la boca. Sabía que si lloraba demasiado la borrachera comenzaría a disminuir y en ese momento, no quería estar sobria.

- voy a buscar otro trago - le dije, al tiempo que trataba de levantarme.

- no… - alargó su mano para detenerme - yo los traeré, quédate aquí y aparenta estar sobria, no quiero que te metas en problemas por estar públicamente intoxicada –

Asentí nuevamente y volví a dejarme caer sobre el asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – preguntó él incorporándose.

- lo más fuerte… - le miré – pero no me gusta el hielo así que asegúrate de que no tenga nada de hielo, podría ahogarme con el y morir –

El hombre asintió una vez más y se volvió para dirigirse a la barra. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa y esperé pacientemente a que él volviera con mi trago. En ese momento, tomaría cualquier cosa siempre y cuando me asegurara no estar sobria en mucho tiempo.

_Una buena cantidad de tragos después…_

- ¡Tú! – me incliné sobre la mesa y apunté al hombre que me había traído los tragos - ¡estás borracho! – acusé.

Él soltó una risa fuerte y golpeó la mesa entre nosotros.

- …eso viene de la persona que me ha hablado una hora completa acerca de cómo los pingüinos son feos y que _Happy feet_ hace que los niños sigan las tendencia de los demás para ser aceptados. –

- ¡porque es así! – me incorporé un poco y le sonreí – comienza con un pingüino que está fuera de lugar porque no puede cantar y al final, en vez de aceptarlo porque es diferente, todos aprenden a bailar… entonces, es como… - dejé de hablar, porque no pude encontrar la palabra correcta para lo que quería decir.

- creo que me gustas – me dijo el hombre, que en algún momento de la conversación me había dicho que su nombre era Edward o Edwin o algo que comenzaba con "e".

- entonces deberíamos pasar la noche juntos – ya había olvidado la búsqueda de la palabra para continuar con mi idea anterior – no es usual que me acueste con hombres, de hecho, serías el primero, pero será divertido –

Alargué mi mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la suya.

- no… - Edwin negó con la cabeza – estoy esperando hasta después del matrimonio –

Asentí de inmediato.

- ¡perfecto! – dejé su mano y golpe la mesa con las mías - ¡yo quiero casarme! –

- ¿me estás pidiendo matrimonio? – dijo Edward (no estaba segura de su nombre, así que lo llamaría con cualquier nombre con "e" que viniera al azar).

- eso creo – asentí – ¿es eso cuando te paras frente al sacerdote y él dice que pasaremos toda la eternidad juntos, verdad? –

Eric asintió.

- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! – golpeé la mesa con mis manos y me puse de pie.

Ethan alzó el rostro hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión – ¡no estás hablando en serio! - se estaba riendo.

- ¡si quieres me arrodillo y te hago la pregunta de rigor, pero no estoy segura de poder ponerme de pie otra vez y no creo que tenga un anillo conmigo tampoco! – golpee mi vestido en busca de uno, _no_, no tenía ninguno.

- está bien… - Evan se levantó del asiento y se detuvo delante de mí - me casaré, pero tu tendrás que ser mi chica –

- ¡entendido! – alcé mi pulgar y reí - ¡este va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa relación! –

…

_Hola!. Bueno, leí este fic esta mañana y lo encontré excesivamente original, por lo menos en Twilight no había leído uno así; así que decidí pedirle permiso a la autora, Daddy's Little cannibal, y ella me contestó con rapidez y me dio todos los derechos de traducción. Espero que la disfruten, no está terminada aun, pero espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_La verdad, es que es bastante diferente a lo que yo escribo usualmente y por eso decidí traducirla, se nota la diferencia de inmediato y se aprecia que no es mía (o eso creo), pero no se preocupen con respecto a mi historia, Sol de mediodía seguirá siendo actualizada todos los sábados, siempre que pueda claro. Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos estamos leyendo._

_Annie :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. El título original del fic es _"'Till death do us apart"._

"_El matrimonio es una institución maravillosa… pero, quien quiere vivir en una institución"_

Groucho Marx.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_¿Cómo que no crees en el divorcio?... ¡eso es como no creer en la biblioteca!_

Nunca tengo resacas, pero jamás había bebido lo suficiente para merecer una. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa la noche pasada solo sabía que la cama en la que yacía, era realmente la cama más cómoda de todas las que me había cruzado en la vida.

Me acurruqué aun más contra la almohada de plumas y envolví la frazada con más fuerza alrededor de mí. Recordé partes y pedazos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Recordé a Jessica bebiendo su _Bud Light_ , yo bebiendo whisky mientras gimoteaba acerca de ser la última soltera de mis amigas, recordé conocer al hombre de extraño cabello color cobrizo y…

- ¡Maldición! – chillé, ignorando el extremo dolor de cabeza y alejándome con violencia de la almohada.

- por favor no grites… - rogó alguien al otro lado de la habitación – …pasé casi toda la noche tratando que no vomitaras tu cabello. –

Mi boca se abrió con poca elegancia y volví mis ojos hacia el otro lado de la habitación. El tipo que estaba en el bar la noche pasada, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de un escritorio con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. Solo usaba bóxers. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando me di cuenta que tal vez ya no era virgen.

- tú… yo… nosotros no… por favor dime que no… pero yo estaba… ¡te aprovechaste de mí, ¿cierto?! - gemí.

Agarré el cobertor con fuerza y lo apreté contra donde estaba segura se encontraba mi pecho expuesto. Miré hacia abajo para certificar que me había cubierto correctamente y me ruboricé cuando noté que aun usaba la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior en el bar.

Andrew, o cual fuera su nombre (_aunque estaba segura que comenzaba con vocal_) negó con la cabeza.

- No… - gruñó finalmente, quitando la cabeza de sus manos y echándola hacia atrás, por lo que ahora miraba hacia el techo – nos casamos… entonces decidiste vomitar _todo _lo que habías bebido y comido la noche pasada. –

Reprimí el asco cuando él menciono la palabra vomitar. Mi estómago aún no estaba preparado para eso.

- por favor, no menciones vomitar – le rogué cerrando los ojos para volver a calmar mi abdomen.

- ¿quieres algo de agua? – preguntó Orlando.

Alcé el rostro hacia él y asentí. Él se levantó del asiento y abrió el pequeño refrigerador que estaba al lado del escritorio y me alcanzó una botella con agua. La botella tenía una etiqueta a un costado diciendo que bebiendo eso estaba ayudando a salvar el mundo; paradójico que el agua estaba en una botella de _plástico_.

- gracias… - de verdad le agradecí a Urban (_¿ese nombre existía_?) cuando abrí la tapa de la botella y bebí. Era agradable tener algo en mi estómago. Mi cabeza todavía reventaba de dolor y mi abdomen todavía estaba acalambrado, pero definitivamente el agua había aliviado algo del dolor.

- ¿nosotros… hicimos…?- fruncí el ceño cuando se sentó nuevamente al lado del escritorio.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

- No. Solo nos casamos –

Tal vez era la segunda o tercera vez que él me decía que estábamos casados, pero solo entonces lo registré. Me tomó un segundo para que sus palabras recién ingresaran a mi cabeza. La primera reacción fue no creerle, pero había una gran laguna mental en mi memoria que podía ser fácilmente llenada con un matrimonio. También había una botella de champaña en el escritorio con una tarjeta que leía en letras negras _"felicitaciones, Señor y Señora Cullen". _

Intuí que él era el Señor Cullen, y yo era la Señora Cullen.

- ¡oh, Dios mío! – gemí, cayendo nuevamente a la cama. Mi cabeza golpeó nuevamente la almohada e hice una nota mental: encontrar una manera de llevarme _esas_ almohadas a casa conmigo. Eran cómodas.

- ¡La primera vez que bebo licor y termino _casada_! – gruñí lo suficientemente fuerte para que él me oyera. Quería que él supiera que esta _no_ era una situación común en mí.

- …y estas cosas me pasan a mí todo el tiempo – gruñó Ian, sarcásticamente.

- no quise decir eso – espeté molesta, lo que solo provocó que el dolor de cabeza aumentara - ¡oh, Dios! – gemí. No sabía si el gemido se debía al dolor de cabeza o al hecho de que estaba casada. Tal vez era por los dos.

Tomé la botella de agua, bebí otra vez y cerré los ojos. Solo quería que el dolor desapareciera.

- ¿quieres una aspirina? – preguntó Adrian (¡era asombroso cuantos nombres comenzaban con vocal!)

- si tienes alguna… - asentí.

Albert se levantó del asiento y tomó un frasco de aspirinas que yacía en una mesa. Cerré mis ojos y apreté la botella de agua que estaba en mis manos. No sabía ninguna cura para las resacas, nunca había bebido tanto para necesitar una, aunque viendo lo que sucedía cuando tenías una, planeaba no volver a beber mas.

- toma - Alex me pasó una banana y dos tabletas blancas.

- ¿para qué es la banana? – fruncí el ceño.

- para las nauseas… - explicó Elmo.

Fruncí el ceño, escéptica, pero de todas formas la tomé.

- ¿no me sentiré aun peor? – pregunté, llevando las píldoras a mi boca y tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

- no – Ethan negó con la cabeza – tu cuerpo está deshidratado y necesita potasio, de lo que las bananas son una fuente principal –

- como siempre dicen: una banana al día y te mantendrá lejos de todo doctor – murmuré mientras comenzaba a pelar la fruta.

- nunca escuché eso – rió Eugene.

Me incorporé un poco y me alejé de la almohada para sentarme en la cama nuevamente. Le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a comer.

- entonces… ¿Qué haremos con todo ese asunto del _matrimonio_? - pregunté – quiero terminar esto antes que todo se vuelva demasiado complicado, no sé si firmamos un contrato prenupcial o algo así, pero te prometo que no quiero nada tuyo y si termino teniendo algo, prometo que te lo devolveré tan pronto como sea posible –

- me temo que no puedo hacer eso – suspiró Aden.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡oh Dios! – grité, los dos nos sobresaltamos - ¡todo era una trampa, cierto!... ¡aparentaste cuidar de mi toda la noche solo para drogarme y cuando me preguntaras si quería casarme contigo estaría tan drogada que no podría decir que no, entonces me harías acostarme contigo y no sería considerado violación por que ya estamos casados! –

Anthony alzó una ceja. – Tú me pediste matrimonio – aclaró.

- oh… – fruncí el ceño – ¡entonces ignora lo que dije y explícame porque no podemos divorciarnos! –

- porque no creo en el divorcio –

Esperó mi reacción.

Abrí mi boca, y la cerré. Eso no me lo esperaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces quedé en shock. Nunca había visto una película de la que pudiera saber cuál era la reacción que se debía tener en esta situación. _No podíamos divorciarnos porque él no creía en el divorcio_. ¡Eso no tenía sentido!. Sexo antes del matrimonio podía entenderlo, pero… ¿divorcio? , ¿es posible que alguien no crea en el divorcio?

- ¡No pudiste decirme eso antes de casarnos! – gruñí. Me sentía demasiado enferma para estar enojada.

- estaba tan borracho como tú – admitió Angelo – no lo pensé hasta _después_ de que estuve sobrio –

- ni siquiera sé tu nombre – me quejé.

- ¿no sabes mi nombre? – Eric sonaba herido.

Negué con la cabeza. – sé que comienza con vocal – le sonreí con timidez.

- es Edward – Edward (_al menos estaba en lo correcto, comenzaba con vocal_) me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo.

- soy Bella – tomé su mano.

- es una placer conocerte, Bella – me saludó Edward.

- también es un placer conocerte, Edward – mi sonrisa tímida se amplió - ¿podemos divorciarnos ahora? –

..

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. El tipo que había conocido en el bar se llamaba Edward Cullen, y según él yo permanecería siendo la _Señora Cullen_ hasta que muriera, porque solo _yo_ era la única persona en el mundo que se emborrachaba lo suficiente para casarse con un hombre que no creía en el divorcio. Ahora sabía el verdadero significado de: _hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Estaba tendida en la cama con un paño húmedo sobre la frente. La cabeza me dolía demasiado y estaba segura que no se debía al alcohol.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó Edward.

- café – respondí sin mirarle - ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? –

- me gustan los leones… - admitió.

Estábamos tratando de conocernos haciéndonos preguntas al azar el uno al otro. Obviamente, _algo_ había funcionado de manera especial entre nosotros la noche anterior, de lo contrario, no habríamos contraído matrimonio; pero me estaba dando cuenta que no teníamos nada en común. Él era doctor. Yo era la persona que les servía helados a los niños en una heladería.

- ¿leones? – pregunté, quitando el trapo de mi frente y volteándome para observarle - ¿te gustan los leones? – alcé una ceja.

Edward me sonrió y asintió. Estaba sentado en un sofá que lucía tan cómodo como la cama. Se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con los leones? – preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros – creo que pasas por una persona a la que le gustan los gatos – sonreí levemente.

- ¿no te gustan los gatos? – alzó una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza – no realmente – admití – prefiero los perros –

- ¿tienes un perro? –preguntó Edward.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo. – tengo una tendencia para estropear todo lo que tocan mis manos –

La sonrisa de Edward no vaciló. – tendré que recordar eso más tarde –

- realmente tengo una habilidad especial para matar cosas… especialmente_ emociones_ - asentí con la cabeza –¡como anoche!… cuando vomité mientras tratábamos de llevar la relación a _otro_ nivel. –

Edward se rió.

Esa era una de mis lagunas mentales. De acuerdo a Edward, la habitación había comenzado a moverse muy rápido para mi y comencé a marearme, quité a Edward de encima mío y partí al baño a vomitar _todo_. Instantáneamente maté toda la pasión y Edward sostuvo mi cabello mientras comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia.

- nunca vi a alguien tan _enferma_ – Edward negó con la cabeza y lo que decía debía ser realmente impactante, porque él era _doctor._

- soy la peor borracha del mundo – me ruboricé – tengo tanta mala suerte cuando estoy sobria como cuando estoy borracha – negué con la cabeza avergonzada.

- ahora veo porque acepté casarme contigo la noche pasada - reflexionó.

Gemí. Me había olvidado del hecho de que estábamos casados. Hice una mueca.

Edward sonrió. – eres mucho más interesante de lo que creí – admitió – y estoy sorprendido que aun no hayas tratado de salir corriendo – se rió levemente.

- estoy planeando huir por la mañana – bromeé. Traté de sentirme mejor. Era mejor persuadiendo a la gente cuando estaba de buen humor – de momento solo quiero aliviar el dolor de cabeza y que mi estómago deje de digerirse a sí mismo –

Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Por qué no crees en el divorcio? – pregunté confundida. No veía la razón para seguir esperando por preguntar, al fin y al cabo, yo era su… – _no pude ni siquiera pensar la palabra_- merecía saber porque no podía divorciarme de aquel completo extraño.

- es simple – Edward se encogió de hombros – yo solo… -

Alguien golpeó la puerta y detuvo a Edward en la mitad de la oración.

..

_Hola de nuevo. Segundo capitulo traducido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Cariños para todos._

_Annie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_El matrimonio no es ni el cielo, ni el infierno… es simplemente el purgatorio"_

Abraham Lincoln.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Aun espero una película que me enseñe a cómo reaccionar frente a este tipo de situaciones._

- ¡oh Dios, has que se detenga! – rogué, tirando la frazada y la almohada sobre mi cabeza y encogiéndome aun más contra el colchón. El fuerte golpeteo no se detuvo, de hecho, se había vuelto más fuerte. Iba a matar a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta si es él o ella no se detenía.

- ¡ey, Edward! – gritó una voz profunda y fuerte tras la puerta. Estaba segura que todo el hotel lo había oído - ¡¿Estás ahí?! –

Quité la sabana de mi cabeza con fuerza y le envié una mirada indignada a la persona culpable de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Si hubiese tenido la energía (_y el estómago_) para moverme, me habría arrojado sobre él y habría tratado de hacerle el mayor daño posible.

- ¿Por qué hay alguien aporreando nuestra puerta y preguntando por ti? – le gruñí.

- debo haber llamado a mi hermano anoche… y debo haberle contado las buenas noticias acerca de nuestro matrimonio - Edward trató de sonreír.

Mi rostro se contrajo. No pude moverme. Tan solo me mantuve congelada mirándole. Él tenía un hermano, al que había llamado – _borracho _– para contarle que estaba casado.

- has que se marche… - rogué – por favor – agregué rápido.

Otro golpe fuerte contra la puerta del hotel. Tiré la frazada otra vez sobre mí fuertemente y tapándome completamente mientras pensaba para mí misma _"¡vete!". _ Mi dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte, que me sentía realmente tentada a echarme a llorar. El dolor no solo se debía a la resaca que tenía después la noche pasada, sino a toda la situación de estar casada con un tipo que recién había conocido.

- no se va a ir… - suspiró Edward.

- ¿Por qué llamaste a tu hermano para decirle que te habías casado con alguien que recién habías conocido? - espeté de súbito, quitando la frazada solo de mis ojos para poder verle.

- no lo sé – gimió Edward, con las manos en el rostro – estaba borracho, todo tenía sentido cuando lo llamé –

- ¡sí, claro! – murmuré secamente y revoleé los ojos.

El hermano de Edward golpeó con estrépito la puerta.

- ¿Crees que si lo ignoramos lo suficiente, se irá? – pregunté, esperando internamente que su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- No – suspiró Edward – tocará la puerta hasta que alguien le abra o alguien llame a la policía. Realmente no le importa nada –

Los dos miramos hacia la puerta, bueno, _él _miró hacia la puerta, yo solo veía la muralla bloqueando la puerta.

El fuerte aporreo que había sido música de fondo durante nuestra conversación se había detenido. Nos quedamos quietos y ambos aguzamos el oído para saber lo que sucedía tras la puerta cerrada. El sonido de una tarjeta de hotel siendo aceptada y la puerta abriéndose hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco completo.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios obtuviste una tarjeta para entrar a nuestra habitación?! – exclamó Edward furioso.

No podía ver la puerta. La muralla bloqueaba mi visión, pero podía escuchar claramente los pasos fuertes de alguien entrando en la habitación, mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas e hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr y esconderme en el baño.

- en la recepción me dieron otra tarjeta – contestó quien asumo, era el hermano de Edward – les dije que eras mi pareja y que me habías dejado afuera después de discutir… -

Mi boca se abrió con poca elegancia y mi atención se concentró en Edward. Él no parecía desconcertado por la respuesta de su hermano. Yo no tenía hermanos, por lo que todo lo que sabía acerca de relaciones familiares lo había aprendido de la televisión y no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez algo como aquello.

- si tenías una llave, ¿Para qué tratabas de echar nuestra puerta abajo? – gruñó Edward.

- quería darte tiempo para que terminaras de… _¡mierda! _…¡de verdad te casaste! – el hermano de Edward cambió su oración por completo al verme en la cama _temporal _ de Edward.

Me ruboricé como tomate e hice todo lo posible por no esconderme bajo el cobertor.

El hermano de Edward era enorme, daba miedo. Lucía como si perteneciera a un equipo de futbol americano. Sus brazos eran del tamaño de mis piernas y sus manos parecían del porte de mi rostro. Si no hubiese inspirado tanto miedo, habría sido definitivamente un tipo extremadamente bien parecido; como su hermano.

- ¡creí que estabas bromeando! – se volvió a Edward.

- claro que no – Edward sonaba molesto.

El hermano de Edward se volvió hacia mí.

- hola... – le sonreí incómoda.

- hola – me respondió con la misma incomodidad que yo y se volvió a Edward – ¡entonces… ¿para cuándo es el divorcio?! - lo dijo como si fuera otro evento especial en la vida de alguien.

Edward gruñó.

- perdón por no llegar a la boda, pero estoy seguro que si me avisan con tiempo suficiente llegaré al divorcio. ¡ey!... ¡si quieren puedo dar un discurso! – se burló el hermano de Edward. Había decidido llamarlo Mark.

De alguna u otra forma, estaba agradecida que él estuviera allí. Tal vez él podría hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

- no nos vamos a divorciar – Edward se levantó de su silla, probablemente para evitar el golpe que Mark (_no era lo suficientemente genial para tener múltiples nombres_) parecía que iba a darle.

- ¿Por qué_ demonios_ no? – preguntó Mark.

Sentí que Mark comenzaba a caerme bien. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo acerca de la situación. Una persona normal buscaría el divorcio de inmediato, no hacer funcionar la relación como Edward lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡no me digas…! - Mark se volvió hacia mí - ¿eres prostituta, cierto?... ¡Edward quería acostarse con alguien finalmente y te contrató para dejar de ser virgen a los veinticinco! –

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité - ¡¿crees que esto es mi culpa?! –

- ¡fuiste tú la que le pidió matrimonio! – me espetó Mark

- ¡porque estaba borracha! – me quejé - ¡no sabía ni cuál era su nombre! Lo llamé con nombres que comenzaban con "e" la mitad de la noche. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que conocía tantos nombres! –

- lo dices como si eso fuese a cambiar algo – me espetó Mark de regreso - ¡eres tú la que lo manipuló y lo…! –

- ¿de qué estás hablando? – le grité - ¡no he hecho nada, es _él_ quien no quiere el divorcio! – apunté a Edward, quien estaba bastante ocupado analizando una pintura en la pared sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano? – Mark miró a Edward.

- Le hice una promesa a mi madre; le dije que cuando me casara, trataría a mi mujer con respeto y jamás la dejaría, sin importar nada – Edward gruñó molesto, la última parte.

- ¿Qué demonios?... Esme nunca ha dicho nada acerca de… -

- no Esme – Edward negó con la cabeza – _mi _mamá, antes que muriera, yo… -

- ¡suenas a una maldita película para mujeres! – lo interrumpió Mark.

Reprimí una risa. Si esto duraba, realmente consideraría escribir un guión para una película contando lo extraño de mi situación. Tal vez sería afortunada y Kristen Stewart actuaría mi personaje, éramos parecidas.... bueno, un poco.

- debería dejarles solos – quité el cobertor de mí y me levanté de la cama. Parecía que una pelea estaba por comenzar y no quería ser yo la que tratara de terminarla.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Edward dando un paso hacia mí. Sonaba preocupado.

- a la máquina expendedora, quiero comer dulces – _y porque siempre he querido avergonzarme a mi misma en un hotel caro y elegante_. La última parte la pensé sarcásticamente para mí.

- ¡Te va a dejar! – exclamó Mark a Edward.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello y me quité mi colgante – toma – se lo di a Mark – para probarte que volveré, tu tendrás mi collar –

- ¡déjame adivinar! – Mark enrolló sus enormes dedos alrededor de mi cadena - ¡tu mamá te dio esto antes de morir, ¿no?! –

- No – negué con la cabeza y alcé una ceja – lo encontré en el piso mientras trabajaba, lo encontré bonito y me lo quedé –

Edward dejó escapar una risita divertida. No le miré.

- además, no tengo dinero así que no puedo llamar un taxi y estoy demasiado avergonzada para llamar a uno de mis amigos y explicar la situación, y _él_ tiene mi cartera – apunté a Edward – por lo que si realmente huyera no le sería tan difícil encontrarme – me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¡antes que lo dejes…! - me llamó Mark.

Revoleé los ojos y me volví.

- ¿cómo es en la cama? –

Mi boca se abrió al instante y me ruboricé por completo. – yo… yo… ¿Qué? – gemí. Nunca nadie me habían preguntado algo así, bueno, tampoco ha habido una razón, pero…

- no pasó nada, Emmett – Edward contestó por mí y supe el verdadero nombre de Mark, Emmett. ¿Qué problema tenían en su familia con los nombres con "e"?, ¿Tendrían una hermana que se llamaba Eugina o algo así?

La notica encontró a Emmett desprevenido. - ¡¿Estás casado y todavía sigues virgen?! – le preguntó a Edward.

Decidí que era el momento para escapar de allí. Tenía el presentimiento que eso desencadenaría una nueva pelea y no quería estar el medio. Iba en la mitad del pasillo cuando la risa sonora y fuerte de Emmett me sobresaltó.

..

No me había dado cuenta cuan ridículamente mal lucía, hasta que me vi en el reflejo de la máquina de dulces. Mi cabello era un enorme nudo. Mi vestido de color azul estaba arrugado y manchado – tenía una idea con qué, pero no quería ni pensarlo – lucía lista para pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, cosa que estaba sucediendo, incluso si era frente a la máquina expendedora. Tal vez no habría tenido un golpe suerte la noche pasada, pero sí había contraído matrimonio.

No tenía dinero, así que solo le hice una mueca al chocolate que me sonreía. Mi estómago gruñía y pude sentir mi mano tocando el cristal. _Como quería ese chocolate_.

El día no podía volverse peor. Estaba casada. El hermano de mi marido era un aterrador hombre con pinta de jugador de futbol que creía que yo había manipulado a su hermano para casarse, y no tenía el dinero suficiente para tener _ese_ chocolate. Cuando era pequeña, solía caminar hacia algún extraño y pedirle un dólar porque mi mamá no me daría dinero para comprar el chocolate que yo quería. Dudaba que eso funcionara ahora. Tal vez podría decirles que si me daban un dólar me emborracharía por completo y me casaría con ellos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal y traté de pensar en algo. Estaba tentada de llamar a mi padre y pedirle que hiciera entrar en razón a Edward, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Edward. Sabía que él no me amaba porque era demasiado pronto, pero nos gustábamos. Él no era un tipo malo y estaba segura que nos convertiríamos en buenos amigos; y si las películas estaban en lo correcto, podríamos enamorarnos.

Suspiré. Esta no era una película. Su hubiese sido una película, ya habría sido una completa desgraciada y habría roto con él o él le habría mentido a su hermano diciéndole que yo era la novia de toda su vida o algo así. No sé. Tampoco veía tanta televisión o películas.

Me incorporé nuevamente para volver a la habitación. No sabía que mas hacer. ¿Qué hacían las parejas recién casadas?, además de lo _obvio_, para lo que ni Edward ni yo estábamos preparados. Nos habíamos recién conocido en un bar y sabía su nombre como mucho. Teníamos todo un camino que recorrer antes de hacer algo más. Si es que alguna vez lo hacíamos.

Me quejé, para mí misma. Estaba segura que hoy me tocaba trabajar. Esa sería una incómoda explicación para mañana. _"perdón por no venir ayer, pero estaba de luna de miel con el tipo que conocí la noche anterior, pero no se preocupe, no hemos hecho nada aun" _Sí, esa sonaba a excusa perfecta,

Volteé los ojos.

Entonces estaba mi padre. ¡No sabía cómo iba a explicarle esto a él!. Era policía, y no cualquier policía. Era Jefe de Policía. Él no sería tan amable con Edward.

- ¡oh, Dios! – gemí, cuando el pensar en contarle a mi padre me hizo pensar en otro miembro de la familia. Mi madre.

Renée, mi mamá y probablemente una de mis mejores amigas, odiaba el matrimonio. Era bastante joven cuando se casó con mi padre y se embarazó de mí (en ese orden). Siempre hacía obvia su opinión de que nadie, _nadie,_ debía casarse antes de los treinta.

- estoy muerta – hice una mueca y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la puerta de la habitación. No había otra forma, aunque tuviese que herir sentimientos, tenía que terminar con Edward, mi mamá iba a matarme cuando se enterara y tampoco quería hacer de Edward un viudo.

Acomodé mi vestido y gruñí. Había olvidado la tarjeta para ingresar a la pieza. Tendría que golpear y esperar que me abrieran.

- Edward… - era Emmett – …tu mamá está muerta, supéralo –

My expresión cayó y fruncí el ceño. Apoyé mi oído contra la puerta. La voz de Edward no era tan fuerte como la de Emmett.

- se lo prometí, Emmett – estaba segura que eso era lo que Edward había dicho – cuando mi padre la dejó eso la mató, literalmente. No voy a exponer a Bella a algo así –

- ¡a ella no le importa! – la voz de Emmett me sobresaltó - ¡ustedes se acaban de conocer, no hay razón para que sigas con ella! –

- le hice una promesa, Emmett – el sonido de una silla siendo corrida reemplazó la voz de Edward – y no voy a dar pie atrás –

- estás siendo idiota – soltó Emmett.

Golpeé la puerta, no quería escuchar más. Ya había oído demasiado. No había forma de que dejara a Edward ahora. Iba a hacer esto funcionar, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría funcionar.

..

_Hola a todos, otra vez. Algunos preguntaron cuantos capítulos tiene la historia, hasta el momento lleva nueve, pero me da la impresión que está recién comenzando. La verdad es que no es difícil traducir la historia, y los capítulos son cortos así que no demoro demasiado por eso he actualizado rápido. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hice y nos estamos leyendo el sábado en Sol de mediodía, casi lo tengo listo, solo falta editarlo, asi que el sábado lo subiré._

_Cariños para todos._

_Annie::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_Amor: locura temporal solo curable con el matrimonio"_

Ambrose Bierce.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

"_Personalmente, creo que los tenedores deberían ser obligatorios en todos los países. Aunque… los palillos chinos tienes sus ventajas"_

Mientras las parejas recién casadas pasan su luna de miel teniendo sexo desenfrenado, nosotros pasamos la nuestra sentados frente a la televisión – _y comida china – _viendo películas románticas de los ochenta.

No era difícil llevarse bien con Edward. Él era completamente diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido en la vida. Era inteligente y parecía ser bastante centrado y aterrizado, era dulce y creía en la caballerosidad (_lo que era bastante extraño considerando las circunstancias en las que lo había conocido) _ Edward era tierno, muy tierno.

Una de las cosas que me impedían dejar a Edward (_además del hecho de que él era perfecto) _era la idea de cuan extraña era la situación. Mi vida apestaba antes de haberle conocido. Tan solo era la chica que servía helados para sobrevivir en la vida, no tenía novio, mis amigas me llamaban simple y aburrida y ahí estaba yo ahora, sentada junto a un doctor – _con el que estaba casada – _comiendo comida china de la caja mientras mirábamos la televisión. Mi vida era como la de una protagonista de aquellas series de televisión, la diferencia era que yo no lo lucía como ellas.

- si un hombre apareciera frente a mi ventana con una radio y dedicándome una canción, me pondría a llorar - traté de tomar los tallarines con los palillos y observé a Edward. Él masticaba un trozo de arrollado primavera que acababa de echarse a la boca.

- si un hombre apareciera frente a mi ventana con una radio, llamaría a la policía – sonrió después de tragar. Estaba asombrada, Edward era uno de los pocos que _realmente_ comía con la boca cerrada.

Solté una carcajada. - ¡¿No estarías emocionado?! –

- ¡No! – negó con la cabeza – ¡estaría bastante perturbado, y conociendo mi suerte, aquel hombre con la radio fuera de mi ventana sería Emmett! –

Me reí y traté nuevamente de tomar los tallarines con los palillos.

- Creo que no le simpaticé demasiado a Emmett… - traté de sonar indiferente, pero no pude ocultar la desilusión y la vergüenza.

- no te conoce – le defendió – dale algo de tiempo, no le advertí que nos mantendríamos casados, debe estar confundido –

Le miré y solté un suspiro. – ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! – traté de sonreír y alivianar la tensión, pero no pude esconder aquel tono atemorizado. Realmente, tenía miedo. El matrimonio era un gran paso que a la mayoría de las personas les tomaba meses tomar, a veces años, y decidir si la persona era la correcta. A mí, solo me había tomado un par de horas y ya estaba casada con un tipo al que había conocido después de varios tragos demás.

- ¡tampoco puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! – rió Edward.

- no me gusta crear problemas… - admití – además, esto hace mi vida diez veces más interesante –

- ¿y servirle helado a los niños no es interesante? – sonrió Edward.

- tiene el mismo nivel de interés que sacarte una muela o decirle a tus padre católicos que eres lesbiana - murmuré con sarcasmo.

- ¿les dijiste a tus padres que eras lesbiana? – Edward alzó una ceja - ¿eres católica? – hizo una pregunta tras otra.

- nunca les dije a mis padres que era lesbiana y no soy católica, ¡era una broma! –

Edward soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

Me puse roja como tomate y traté de tomar los tallarines con mis palillos _otra vez_. Era más difícil de lo que creí. Estaba tentada a rendirme y bajar a la recepción para pedir un tenedor. No me importaba que le quitara el toque _chino_ a la comida, nunca aprendería a comer con palillos.

- pareces frustrada por algo – observó Edward.

Alcé el rostro hacia él y bufé. _Estaba frustrada_; pero no sabía acerca de que. Habían demasiadas cosas saliendo mal. El hermano de mi marido me odiaba. Habría sido capaz de cavar un agujero tan profundo que estaba segura habría pasado el centro de la tierra y habría aparecido en China (_lo que explicaría la comida china_). Acababa de insinuarle estúpidamente a mi marido que era lesbiana en medio de una broma y no tenía idea como tomar los tallarines con los palillos.

- ¡estoy frustrada! – tiré los dichosos palillos en la caja y gruñí – ¡pero lo que más me frustra es que no sé porque estoy frustrada. Lo único que me importa en este momento es tomar estos tallarines con los _malditos _palillos chinos! –

Edward tomó otro par de palillos de la caja y les quitó el envoltorio.

– Toma, comenzaremos por el principio – sonrió mientras los ponía entre mis dedos – Ahora, pon el primer palillo en el espacio entre el dedo índice y el pulgar y apoya la parte de abajo en el tercer dedo – me mostró – este palillo se mantiene inmóvil –

Traté de balancear el palillo _en el espacio entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. _¡Mi balance apestaba incluso en mis manos!. Los palillos se mantenían cayendo.

Edward me miró mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo encontraba divertido – Mantén el otro palillo entre las yemas del dedo índice y el tercero, sostén estable la parte de arriba en la base del dedo índice y usa la yema del pulgar para mantenerlo en su lugar – Edward tuvo que ayudarme a colocar el palillo entre mis dedos. Se sentía raro.

- Bien – continuó la instrucción – ahora, mueve tus dedos así – tomó mis dedos entre los suyos y los movió para indicarme como – pero no muevas este – su pulgar golpeó suavemente el mío, en reproche – ahora trata de tomar algo – puso su arrollado de primavera para mí.

- si se me cae al suelo, lo siento mucho – me disculpé incluso antes de tomar su arrollado.

- no te preocupes – Edward sonrió al tiempo que enlazaba sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

Mantuve mi dedos índice y el tercero lejos del pulgar y apreté los palillos para tomar el arrollado primavera. Edward apretó su mano suavemente sobre mi puño, lo que me hizo sostener la comida con más fuerza y logré levantar el rollito de la caja.

- ¡No se está cayendo! – no pude esconder mi emoción.

- Sí… - Edward se rió divertido – vamos… come un poco –

Me incliné hacia delante y mordí. El rollito se movió pero no se cayó. Le sonreí a Edward mientras volvía a posarlo en la caja.

- ¡lo hice! – dije con la boca llena.

Edward se rió de mi – ¡lo hiciste! – asintió.

- ¡Me siento como una niña de dos años! – me ruboricé, mientras tragaba.

- ¡todos pasamos por esto! – me sonrió – para todos es vergonzoso – tomó la caja que contenía arroz y la alzó - ¿Quieres aprender a comer arroz ahora? –

Pasamos toda la noche riéndonos de mi poca habilidad para usar los palillos chinos. Era divertido compartir la comida con Edward. De vez en cuando él llevaba comida a mi boca y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Era incómodo al principio. No era el tipo de personas a la que no le importa compartir saliva con los demás – _especialmente extraños - _ pero estaba divirtiéndome.

- ¡ay no! – me reí, removiendo mis palillos de la boca de Edward - ¡ese estaba tan cerca de llegar! - le sonreí mientras él recogía los tallarines que yo había tirado en su regazo.

Edward se rió conmigo – Es bueno que estos pantalones ya estén manchados – puso los tallarines en la caja –_casi llena – _que contenía la comida que no había alcanzado a llegar a nuestras bocas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las sobras? – pregunté, no me gustaba botar la comida.

- probablemente se la daremos a Emmett – me sonrió.

- ¡No le hagas eso! – le golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo.

- ¿Por qué no?... ¡nunca lo sabrá! – Edward cerró la caja y la dejó a un lado.

- ¡nosotros sabremos! – me llevé una mano al pecho - ¡y la culpa es dañina para el alma! –

Edward sonrió. - ¿Eres hija única, verdad? – preguntó.

Asentí.

- tal vez la culpa es dañina, pero a veces es buena; acepta la rivalidad entre hermanos – se levantó del sofá y tomó la caja de las sobras – además, todo se devuelve en la vida, ¿no? – Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, poniendo mis pies sobre el sofá y abrazando mis rodillas.

- no quieres saberlo – Edward negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿tan malo es?! – fruncí el ceño.

- lo peor – se estremeció - cuando era más pequeño, Emmett solía mantenerme quieto y me alimentaba con tierra –

- ¡mis primas solían hacerme eso a mí! – me encogí de hombros.

Edward alzó una ceja. - ¿de verdad? – preguntó.

Asentí. – Sí, no me querían demasiado porque mi mamá había abandonado a su tío favorito, así que una de ellas me mantenía firme mientras la otra recogía barro, _no tierra, barro, _y lo metía en mi boca. Una vez comí tanta que tuve que ir al hospital para que me hicieran un lavado de estómago –

- ¡Eso es horrible! – frunció el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros – La verdad, fue un golpe de suerte disfrazado. Aparentemente había un dólar en uno de los pasteles de lodo, los médicos me lo devolvieron y me lo quedé– sonreí.

Edward suspiró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza - ¡¿Te comiste un dólar?! – su pregunta era claramente retórica - ¡¿Cómo sobreviviste hasta el segundo grado?! –

- Dejé de ir a las reuniones familiares-

Edward rió. – Eso funciona – sonrió llevando sus manos a la cabeza, parecía que estaba reprimiendo un bostezo, lo que me hizo querer bostezar a mí.

- estoy cansada – dije las palabras que los dos teníamos en mente.

Edward asintió – también lo estoy. Si quieres, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu puedes dormir en la cama, no quiero hacer estoy difícil para ti –

- No – dije automáticamente, lo que nos sorprendió a ambos - ¡yo dormiré en el sofá! – agregué rápido –¡ no quiero que duermas incómodo , eres tú el que está pagando la habitación así que tú tomarás la cama! –

- No – Edward negó con la cabeza – eso no importa, no hay problema –

- entonces, dormiremos en la cama juntos – dejé el sofá y me dirigí a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él – es obvio que no tratarás de hacer nada y solo vamos a dormir. No es como si fuéramos a ducharnos juntos –

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Estás segura? – preguntó vacilante.

- es solo una cama, Edward – revoleé los ojos y me metí bajo las frazadas – si tienes un problema con eso, eres más que bienvenido en el sofá –

- no tengo ningún problema con eso… - Edward sonaba confundido – es solo que no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda –

Le miré y fruncí el ceño – Desperté junto a un completo extraño para enterarme que me había casado con él, creo que ya hemos pasado los sentimientos de incomodidad –

- tienes razón – aceptó Edward, inclinando su cabeza un poco - ¿te molesta si me quito la camisa? – preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me molestaría? – traté de sonar indiferente, pero estaba bastante emocionada. Él era demasiado atractivo y aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo me estaba gustando eso de verle sin camisa.

Me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama y cerré los ojos. No quería mirarle descaradamente, sería grosero. Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante y los movimientos a mí alrededor parecían distantes. Sabiendo que había atracción entre nosotros, me hacía más fácil estar con él. Por otro lado, había leído demasiadas novelas románticas y aunque esta situación no fuera como ninguno de los libros que había leído, todavía esperaba el final feliz que cada heroína merecía.

- Buenas noche, Bella… - dijo Edward

- Buenas noches, Edward… – bostecé y me encogí aun más contra la almohada de plumas.

..

Emmett estaba apoyado sobre un enorme jeep fuera del hotel. Sonrió y sus hombros se estremecieron. Era obvio que se reía de nosotros. – ¡desearía haber traído una cámara! – se burló - ¡¡se ven patéticos!! – negó con la cabeza divertido.

- es bueno verte también Emmett – murmuró Edward pasándolo de largo y golpeando la caja con las sobras contra su pecho, se subió en el asiento trasero del jeep.

Sonreí con timidez a Emmett. No estaba segura si seguía enojado conmigo o no.

- ¡Hola Bella! – me sonrió - ¿todavía hay resaca? –

Negué con la cabeza y mi sonrisa se amplió – No, solo estoy cansada –

- así veo – asintió mientras me indicaba la parte trasera del jeep y se dirigía la asiento del piloto. - ¿Dónde quieren comer? – preguntó abriendo la puerta – ¡yo pago! –

Mi corazón se hinchó al tiempo que subía al jeep. Realmente estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Emmett no parecía odiarme y no actuaba como si le desagradara. Ese era uno de cinco, (_Edward tenía una familia numerosa_). Por lo que me había dicho Edward las dos personas que tomarían más tiempo a acostumbrarse a la idea serían Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, y Jasper quien estaba casado con Alice, su hermana adoptiva.

- no me importa – Edward contestó mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado. Su atención se concentró en mí y me regaló una sonrisa leve.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Bella? –preguntó Emmett por el espejo retrovisor - ¿Dónde quieres comer?-

- cualquier lugar en el que usen tenedores – respondió en un impulso.

..

_Hola, de nuevo!... realmente no sé en qué estoy pensando, tengo tanto que hacer y ahora me dedico a traducir cuando solo ayer actualicé mi propio fic, y no se imaginan todo lo que tengo que hacer mañana en la universidad, espero que me vaya bien. Tal vez me dieron ganas de traducir porque Daddy's Little cannibal, actualizó el fic "'Till death do us part"… así que ahora van diez capítulos :)_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, besos para todos y nos estamos leyendo._

_Annie..:*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_Los hombres que tienen las orejas perforadas están mejor preparados para el matrimonio… ya han experimentado el dolor y han comprado joyería."_

Rita Rudner.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

"_Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?; yo estoy bien, pero… ¡¿a que no te imaginas quién se ha casado?!"_

- ¿Estás segura de que vives aquí? – preguntó Emmett cuando llegamos al edificio donde yo vivía.

Dejé el resto de la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo dentro de la bolsa, y me apretujé entre los asientos delanteros del jeep de Emmett. Mis ojos se entrecerraron en confusión al ver el edificio por unos segundos, entonces, mi boca se abrió. Mi papá salía del lugar llevando _mis _ cosas, mientras el dueño del modesto condominio en el que vivía se mantenía a un lado haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

- ¡Maldición! – grité.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Edward. Su voz estaba plagada por la preocupación.

- ¡¿No eres traficante de drogas, verdad?! – Emmett _tenía_ que decir algo.

- ¡No! – negué con la cabeza mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento otra vez, me llevé las manos al rostro - ¡están echándome del edificio, estoy siendo desahuciada! –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward, su voz mantenía ese tono de extrema preocupación, lo que me hizo sentir aun más avergonzada de la situación; podía vivir tranquila sabiendo que había sido alguna vez desahuciada, al fin y al cabo lo veía venir, de hecho habían fijado una fecha de último plazo para pagar la renta y todo; pero no podía vivir con el estar siendo desahuciada en frente de mi nuevo – _y adinerado_ – marido. Hacía que mi vida pareciera aun más patética.

Me volví hacia él y me hundí aun más en el asiento del jeep.

- No pagué el arriendo – admití sonrojada –…no tenía el dinero –

- ¿No pudiste pedirle ayuda a tu padre? – preguntó Emmett, mientras estacionaba el jeep entre el auto de policía de Charlie y el camión de mudanza.

- Mi papá está ayudando – apunté.

Emmett y Edward se volvieron a verme.

- ¿Ven al policía sacando las cosas de mi departamento…? –

Asintieron.

- _ese_ es mi papá –

No esperé una respuesta. Tomé la manilla entre mis dedos y abrí la puerta. Emmett y Edward me siguieron con rapidez y _una _parte de mí estuvo contenta de que ambos estuvieran conmigo. La _otra _parte no le quería explicar a Charlie por qué yo iba acompañada de dos hombres que él nunca había conocido y para hacer las cosas aun peor, Edward y yo todavía usábamos la misma ropa que llevábamos puesta en el bar dos días atrás.

- ¡Papá! – grité para llamar su atención, él alzó el rostro y me vio; no parecía contento de verme - ¿Qué sucede? – me apresuré en ir hacia él.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para pagar el alquiler?! – me gruñó - ¡¿olvidaste la orden del tribunal?... creí que te había criado mejor… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – ya no me miraba a mí. Estaba segura que miraba a Edward o a Emmett, esperaba que fuera a Edward, lucía menos aterrador.

Me volví y tomé el brazo de Edward

-…papá, este es Edward mi… - no sabía cómo llamarlo, al menos no frente a mi padre, o a cualquiera que conociera.

- Soy amigo de Bella – Edward llegó a mi rescate.

- y este… - tomé el brazo de Emmett - … es Emmett, el hermano de Edward –

- Ya veo – Charlie no parecía emocionado con el hecho de que Edward fuera amigo mío. Creo que se debía a que ambos parecíamos recién salidos de un bar, ambos teníamos el cabello hecho un desastre y Edward parecía un Adonis.

- ¿Por qué ustedes dos están…? – Charlie nos apuntó a ambos.

- ¡Papá! – le interrumpí - ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Nunca habría estado tan feliz de estar siendo desahuciada. La situación me estaba dando una excusa para evitar tener que explicarle a mi padre por qué Edward – _un amigo que él jamás había conocido_ – y yo, lucíamos de esa forma.

Charlie volvió toda su atención a mí. – ¡Has sido expulsada del edificio! – sonaba furioso - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas dinero?!... yo habría… -

- No dejaré que pagues nada por mí – le gruñí acercándome al lugar. Una semana atrás, había empacado todas mis pertenencias; de esa forma, cuando la policía llegara para ponerme en la calle todo estaría listo. Comencé a buscar entre mis cosas. Había cajas por todos lados, unas con ropa, otras con sábanas y mucho más, pero no podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¿papá? – no pude esconder mi preocupación - ¿Dónde está Jake? – pregunté casi sin respiración, recorriendo con la mirada por donde estaban apiladas mis cosas.

Charlie revoleó los ojos. – No lo sé, estaba aquí cuando nosotros… -

- ¡Papá! – grité - ¡es Jake!... ¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?! – ahora si estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

- Bella – Charlie volvió a rodear los ojos, exasperado – es un perro, va a estar bien –

- ¡No llames perro a Jake! – le grité - ¡él es más que un perro, es familia! –

- ¿tienes un perro? – preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

Volví mi rostro hacia él y asentí. - es un enorme labrador negro, es muy cariñoso, no te hará daño -

- pensé que habías dicho que _no_ tenías perro –

- ¡Jake _no_ es un perro! – le solté indignada, no estaba enojada con él – _aunque eso Edward no lo sabía_- yo estaba enojada con mi padre, él sabía cuán importante era Jake para mí - ¡¡Jake es familia!! –

- Bells… escucha – suspiró Charlie cansado, y recobrando mi atención – siento mucho lo de Jake, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo; hablaremos de esto después - hizo un movimiento para volverse, pero se detuvo y se volvió a Edward con una mirada extraña – es bueno haberte conocido… -

- …Edward – Edward terminó caballerosamente su oración.

- bien… – Charlie asintió –…_Edward_ –

- ¡Genial! – mi voz estaba llena de pena y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Me han echado de mi casa y ahora no puedo encontrar a mi perro! –

- no te preocupes Bella – me consoló Edward – si quieres, Emmett y yo podemos buscar a Jake mientras tú te mantienes aquí cuidando tus cosas –

- ¡Esto sí es bueno! – Emmett revoleó los ojos exasperado - ¡ahora mi auto va a oler a bar, a comida china rancia, a hamburguesas y a perro!... a Rosalie le encantará – masculló volviendo a su jeep.

Alcé el rostro hacia Edward – ¡lo siento tanto, de verdad, no tienes que…! -

- no te preocupes – Edward negó con la cabeza – será interesante tener un perro en mi departamento, tal vez tenga que hablar con el dueño, pero tengo el pago al día así que no creo que haya problema –

De pronto no hubo tiempo ni mente para preocuparme por Jake. Mi esposo acababa de decirme que me iría a vivir con él. Sabía que eventualmente eso ocurriría, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto!. Edward se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla (lo normal habría sido sonrojarme, pero aun no me recobraba de la sorpresa) antes de caminar hacia Emmett e indicarle que se moviera con un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡es un labrador negro que responde al nombre de Jake! – les recordé cuando Emmett subió al jeep.

Ambos asintieron, el auto retrocedió para salir y se perdieron calle abajo. Me volví hacia el departamento. Charlie llevaba mis útiles de aseo. El dueño del edificio se había movido hacia las escaleras. Parecía incómodo, pero yo no quería hablarle. Estaba enojada con él aunque estaba bastante segura que él también lo estaba conmigo.

Así que me senté sobre el pasto en el que estaba de pie. Pensándolo bien, el dueño del edificio no había hecho nada malo, me había dado veinte días para pagar y el tribunal me había enviado una citación a la corte pero no me presenté, así que la policía había venido finalmente a sacarme.

- ¿Dónde fueron tus amigos? – preguntó Charlie dejando mis cosas.

- fueron a buscar a Jake por mí – le contesté.

- Edward – Charlie parecía incómodo al decir su nombre – el parece… agradable-

- lo es – asentí – ¡también es doctor! – esperaba que a Charlie le simpatizara Edward para que cuando le dijera que estaba casada con él, no quisiera matarle.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? – preguntó suspicaz.

Me mantuve callada mientras pensaba la respuesta. No podía decirle que había conocido a Edward en un bar y que yo le había pedido matrimonio porque no estaba en mis cabales y era la última persona soltera, ni tampoco podía decirle que habíamos sido amigos hacía bastante tiempo porque Charlie captaría la mentira.

- ¡Usted! – gritó el dueño del edificio apuntando a Charlie, con su fuerte acento africano - ¡haga su trabajo! –

Charlie lo miró, entrecerró los ojos molesto y se volvió hacia mi – tengo que terminar de limpiar tu departamento – me dijo

- eres jefe de policía – asentí.

- Bells… - suspiró Charlie - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas dinero?... no soy tan pobre como crees yo podría haberte prestado… –

- Basta papá – negué con la cabeza – yo me las arreglaría sola, tú y mamá ya me han ayudado bastante y ya soy independiente – aunque ya no lo era demasiado si tomábamos en cuenta el que estaba casada. Me pregunté si tenía que decirle a Charlie de eso, ¡no que estaba casada!, pero sí que viviría con Edward después de recoger mis cosas y que él y su hermano encontraran a Jake.

Charlie no dijo nada. Tan solo continuó sacando las cosas de mi departamento. Era su labor; si el arrendatario no dejaba el lugar antes de que él dueño lo estipulara, el jefe de policía, _quien ocurre ser mi padre_, tenía que venir a remover las cosas de la casa. Al dueño no le estaba permitido tocar mis cosas y a mí tampoco - ¡aunque era_ mis_ cosas! – la única persona permitida a hacerlo era el jefe de policía.

Cuando supe que tendría que dejar el lugar creí que podía mudarme con Jessica por un tiempo, pero ella había decidido casarse con su novio de toda la vida, Mike, y yo no quería vivir con una pareja recién casada – la que era una de las razones por las que no había pensado en mi amiga Angela y su marido Ben – así que no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta ahora, cuando decidieron llamar a la policía y sacarme a la fuerza. En otras circunstancias, habría tenido que volver a vivir con mi padre; pero ya no tengo que hacer eso. _Ahora_ tengo marido.

Me reí de mi misma, no porque fuera divertido; bueno, _si_ _lo era_ un poco, pero era más patético que otra cosa. Era extraño que prefería vivir con un hombre al que me había casado sin siquiera conocer, a vivir con mi padre. No era que me desagradara la idea, solo que no quería tener que recurrir a él cada vez que me metiera en problemas. No era justo para Charlie.

Me recosté sobre el pasto y miré hacia el cielo, estaba gris y parecía a punto de ponerse a llover, lo que era casi seguro. Conociendo mi suerte, se pondría a llover antes de que pudiera recoger todas mis cosas, así que no solo sería una mujer indigente al no tener una casa, sería una indigente sin casa y con todas sus cosas mojadas.

Bueno, tal vez _no era_ indigente. Edward me había ofrecido un lugar para quedarme sin ningún problema. ¿Cómo iba a decir a Charlie que me iría a vivir con un tipo que él no conocía y que yo tampoco conocía del todo? … y ni siquiera pensar en decirle a Charlie que estábamos casados, Charlie no lo soportaría. ¡Demonios, Charlie no iba a soportarlo!

- ¡ay! – gruñí cuando una lengua acarició mi mejilla y una húmeda nariz me golpeó en las pestañas. Cerré los ojos por acto reflejo. Dejé escapar un gemido y abrí los ojos con rapidez. Un enorme perro negro me sonreía desde arriba. _Sí, sonriéndome_, los perros sonríen, al menos Jake lo hace.

- ¡Jake! – grité, echándole los brazos al cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí.

- ¡yo que tú estaría preocupado! – dijo Emmett con voz fuerte- ¡Bella parece querer mas al perro que a ti, Edward! –

Me aparté de Jake y miré a Emmett. Me sonreía. - ¿Dónde estaba? – le pregunté sin poder esconder mi sonrisa.

- ¡Jake _odia_ a Edward! – se rió con fuerza e ignoró mi pregunta – cuando lo encontramos en la otra esquina Edward fue hacia él, pero Jake le gruñó como loco. Cuando yo fui hasta él parecía bastante amigable –

Me volví hacia Edward. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Jake de forma molesta; Jake estaba gruñéndole – lo siento - le di una mirada de disculpa y golpeé la cabeza de Jake con en reproche, sin embargo, él solo dejó escapar un aullido y trató de lamerme la mejilla otra vez, lo aparté – es extraño que se comporte así - era verdad. Jake era muy dulce y le agradaba la gente.

- no te preocupes – Edward se sentó a mi lado sin apartar su vista de la de Jake. Jake le ladró furioso, pero le golpeé rápido en el hocico; dejó de ladrar pero se mantuvo mostrándole los dientes a Edward en una manera bastante poco amigable.

- mi papá todavía saca las cosas del departamento – le informé a Edward.

Asintió - ¿ya le dijiste que…? –

- no le he dicho nada – admití – bueno, le dije que eras doctor –

Lo miré. No lucía ni decepcionado ni enojado. De hecho, estaba sonriendo, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí. Estaba segura que ambos nos sentíamos de la misma forma con respecto a la situación y aunque queríamos hacer que esto funcionara, era mejor que nos contuviéramos por un tiempo de ir por la vida haciendo público nuestro matrimonio.

Edward posó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me incliné automáticamente para apoyarme en su pecho. Entonces mi expresión alegre vaciló y mi corazón cayó hasta el pecho. No podía negar que se sentía mal el ver como la policía sacaba las cosas de tu casa, especialmente cuando uno de los policías era tu papá. Había sido afortunada en conocer a Edward. No habría sido capaz de pasar por todo aquello sin él.

- ¿tienes un lugar donde ir? – preguntó Emmett sentándose a mi lado. Jake caminó hacia él y comenzó a olisquearle la mano. Emmett le acarició las orejas distraídamente.

- Bella se va a vivir conmigo – respondió Edward.

Emmett asintió –…ronca cuando duerme – me advirtió.

Solté una risita – yo hablo dormida – admití.

- sí que lo hace – confirmó Edward sonriendo – tuve una conversación con ella esta mañana y no supe que seguía dormida hasta que comenzó a murmurar algo sobre unas sandías enojadas –

Mi boca se abrió y me sonrojé. Volví mi rostro hacia el suyo con violencia - ¡Mentira! – gemí.

- Lo hiciste... – confirmó Edward.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! – no me podía sentir más avergonzada.

- no te lo diré – sonrió.

Mi mandíbula cayó otro centímetro. - ¿Tan malo es? – estaba segura que mis ojos salían de sus orbitas.

- tal vez – Edward disfrutaba _demasiado _la situación – no lo sé, depende de cuál es tu concepto de "malo" –

- ¡disfrutas de esto demasiado! – me alejé de él y me acerqué a Emmett. Me crucé de brazos con expresión enfurruñada. Sabía que debía lucir como una niña de tres años, pero no era divertido que la gente se aprovechara del que hablaras dormida.

- ¡Dios Bella! – Emmett alzó su mano y la agitó frente a su nariz - ¡hueles horrible…! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste o que te cambiaste de ropa? –

Fruncí el entrecejo. - ¡Jake atácalo! – ordené. Jake acarició su cara contra el brazo de Emmett y quiso lamerlo cariñosamente. Revoleé los ojos y negué con la cabeza – traidor…- gruñí.

- tu perro es un terror – se burló Emmett.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Edward - ¿Me pregunto por qué no le gustas? – algo en ello me divertía - ¡le gusta Emmett! –

- no lo sé… - se encogió de hombros, pero alargó una mano para tratar de acariciar su cabeza una vez.

Jake se envaró, se alejó de Emmett y comenzó a ladrarle enloquecido. Edward suspiró y se alejó derrotado. Tuve que pelear contra las ganas de echarme a reír al pasto con Emmett.

- ¡nunca vi a Jake odiar a alguien! – reí - ¿le hiciste algo? – pregunté acariciando a Jake detrás de la oreja.

- No - Edward negó con la cabeza – ni siquiera lo asusté –

Fruncí el ceño – extraño – miré nuevamente a Jake. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se apoyaba en mi brazo. Comencé a pensar que tal vez Edward no querría que llevara a Jake conmigo ahora que ambos se llevaban _tan_ mal.

- ¡eso es todo! – Charlie dejó otra caja frente a nosotros y frunció el ceño - ¡¿encontraron a Jake?! – preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí. – Edward y Emmett lo encontraron – tiré de su collar y lo acerqué a mí.

- ¿Dónde estaba? – le preguntó Charlie a Emmett.

- en la próxima esquina- Emmett ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado – lo habríamos traído antes, pero parece que a Jake no le agrada mucho Edward – comenzó a reír burlón.

Suprimí una risita y alcé el rostro hacia Edward. él negaba con la cabeza.

- no hay problema – nos dijo – a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado –

- ¿no te gustan los perros? – preguntó Charlie

Edward le miró y negó con la cabeza – no, prefiero los gatos –

- ¿tienes un gato? – pregunté, rogando por un no, a Jake no le gustaban los gatos.

- No – Edward negó con la cabeza otra vez – de hecho, ahora dudo que pueda tener algún día uno – le dio una mala mirada a Jake.

- ¡eso está bien! – asentí – ¡porque a Jake no le gustan los gatos! –

- ¿están listos para irse? – dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie – pronto comenzará a llover –

Asentí y alcé el rostro hacia Edward. Él ya estaba de pie, me observaba y me tendía una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme, la tomé gustosamente y le sonreí cuando me puso de pie. Me agradaba que Edward mostrara su caballerosidad frente a Charlie, haría que a Charlie le agradara más.

- ¿Dónde van ustedes tres? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Tomé aire antes de volverme hacia él. No sabía cómo explicarle la situación.

- Edward me ofreció vivir con él – había decidido ir con la verdad, tal vez _no toda_ la verdad, pero por algo se comenzaba.

- ¿y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré vivir con un muchacho? – preguntó Charlie. Sonaba más divertido que enojado. Tal vez era la sorpresa de escuchar que su única hija quería irse a vivir con un hombre y aun no había procesado la información del todo.

- porque soy su marido –

_.._

_Hola!!… así que a todos les llamó la atención lo de los palillos. La verdad es que a mi tmbn, es bastante complicado y te demoras mil horas así que mejor tomar un tenedor y ya XD. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Besos!_

_Annie.:*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_No es la falta de amor, sino la falta de amistad, la que hace matrimonios infelices"_

Friedrich Nietzsche.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

"_No hay palabras para describir el desagrado que tengo por Edward Cullen justo ahora"_

El rostro de Charlie cayó en menos de un segundo y sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando a Edward. Lo iba a matar. Estaba segura. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una vena comenzó a sobresalir en su frente. Nunca lo había tan enojado en mi vida, y honestamente, comenzaba a temer por la vida de Edward.

- él es doctor… – le recordé a Charlie, me aseguraría de ser la mediadora entre Charlie y Edward.

El rostro de Charlie se volvió hacia mí con violencia, pero su vena en la frente no desapareció. Sus puños se mantenían apretados y su labio temblaba. No me habría sorprendido que comenzara a gruñirme, _literalmente_.

- ¡dime que es una broma! – me exigió.

- ¡… también, come con la boca _completamente_ cerrada! – había decidido comunicarle a Charlie las buenas características de Edward, y allí iba otra.

- _Bella_ – siseó.

- Su mamá falleció. – me rendí tratando de que a Charlie le gustara Edward, así que creí que sería bueno que sintiera lástima por él.

- ¡¡Dime que él esta bromeando!! – me ordenó.

- si hiciera eso… estaría mintiendo – mi voz disminuyó por el miedo, y mi estómago dio un vuelco completo.

No miré a mi papá después de decir eso. Decidí volverme hacia Edward. Lucía incómodo, lo que me hizo extremadamente feliz. _Él_ me había metido en esto. Por _su_ culpa yo tenía que explicarle ahora a mi padre por qué su única hija de veintiún años era la esposa de un tipo que él jamás había visto y del que nunca había oído hablar en la vida.

- papá – Edward habló por primera vez desde que había declarado ser mi marido. ¡No tenía idea porque había llamado a Charlie, papá!. Solo sabía que a Charlie eso no le gustaría y que cualquier posibilidad de agradarle algún día, se había ido con eso – por favor, déjame explicarte nuestra situación –

Me volví violentamente hacía él. _¡Por favor no trates de explicarle la situación!_, rogué mentalmente. _Por favor no trates de explicarle la situación_. Continué rogando.

- No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones – interrumpió Emmett.

Nunca quise abrazar a alguien de la forma en que quería abrazarle a él en ese momento. Tuve que contenerme de correr hacia Emmett, rodearlo con los brazos y llorar en su pecho. Estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo allí, diciéndole a Charlie que no podíamos explicarle de la locura que era mi matrimonio.

- …Mi turno y el de Edward en el hospital van a comenzar – continuó.

- ¡…y mi turno en la heladería también está por comenzar! – miré a mi reloj y sonreí. Era verdad, realmente estaba por comenzar. Tenía menos de una hora para cruzar la ciudad y llegar a mi lugar de trabajo.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me di cuenta cuan inmadura sonaba. Mientras mi esposo y mi cuñado iban a salvar vidas, yo iba a servir helados a niños menores de cinco años. Aunque prefería lidiar con los padres enojados de aquellos niños reclamando por conos de helados _demasiado_ helados, que contarle a Charlie como Edward y yo nos habíamos emborrachado juntos, nos habíamos casado, no nos habíamos acostado y cómo no podíamos divorciarnos por la culpa que ambos íbamos a sentir si lo hacíamos.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se crispó de ira. - ¡No! – espetó - ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!-

- papá, por favor – le interrumpí – ya perdí mi departamento, no quiero perder mi trabajo también –

Charlie abrió la boca para hablar, y la cerró. Tomé ventaja de su confusión y me apresuré en tomar una de las cajas que escribía _"ropa"_ en uno de sus costados. No planeaba llevar todas las cosas en el jeep de Emmett, mucho menos si Charlie había ordenado un camión de mudanza para mí, pero quería ponerme ropa limpia y estaba segura que mi uniforme de trabajo estaba en algún lugar de aquella caja.

Empujé la caja contra el pecho de Edward, bastante fuerte la verdad, y me volví hacia mi papá. Todavía abría y cerraba la boca. Estaba segura que quería decir algo, pero no podía decirme que no le importaba el que perdiera mi trabajo ni tampoco podía negarme vivir con mi marido, sin importar cuánto le desagradara.

- papá – traté de que mi tono de voz fuese normal. Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas por la sorpresa que me había dado Edward diciéndole a mi papá que estábamos casados. Charlie me miró. –…de verdad tenemos que irnos, te llamaré cuando salga del trabajo y te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo –

Me volví a Edward y lo empujé para indicarle el jeep de Emmett. Él no dijo nada, _por suerte, _y junto a Emmett caminaron la corta distancia hacia el jeep.

Volvía a mirar Charlie y suspiré. Sin importar cuánto odiaba a Edward en aquel momento, estaba agradecida de Charlie por no haberle matado.

- ¿Realmente estás casada? – preguntó Charlie. Parecía atónito.

Le di una sonrisa tímida.

- te prometí que no me iría a vivir con un hombre hasta que me casara con él –

Charlie no devolvió la sonrisa – Bella, no tienes que hacer esto… yo –

- papá – le interrumpí, sabía lo que quería decirme, pero no quería oírlo – te explicaré todo cuando termine mi turno –

Le di otra sonrisa incómoda antes de golpear mi pierna y dejar escapar un silbido suave. Jake se levantó y se apresuró en ir hacia mí. Me sonrió y apoyó su rostro contra mi mano. Le sonreí de vuelta y acaricié su pelaje. A veces deseaba ser un perro, así podía olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Edward estaba fuera del jeep esperándome y debo admitir que estuve bastante tentada de hacer que Jake lo atacara. Estaba furiosa con él por contarle así nada más a Charlie de nuestro matrimonio. ¡No puedes decirle al padre de tu esposa de solo dos días que están casados!. Hay un millón de cosas que podían ir mal en un escenario como ese. Tuvo suerte de que a Charlie no le diera una ataque cardíaco; aunque él era doctor y le hubiese podido ayudar; ¡pero aun así!.

- no puedo creer que le dijeras a mi papá que estamos casados – le hice una mueca mientras abría la puerta delantera del jeep de Emmett. Jake dio un salto y tomó su lugar en el asiento delantero. – Tienes suerte de que no le haya dado un ataque – abrí la puerta trasera y subí al auto. Edward subió tras de mí.

- Emmett y yo somos médicos, Bella, si hubiese tenido un ataque habríamos sabido que hacer – me recordó, mientras cerraba la puerta - además, es mejor que se entere ahora de la verdad antes que la sepa después, esta no es una novela romántica, Bella –

Me sentí decepcionada. Sabía que no me encontraba en una serie romántica de televisión. ¡pero de igual forma!. Teníamos la televisión para mucho más que entretenernos, y de acuerdo a las series de televisión, se supone que los padres no se enteran que los protagonistas están casados hasta que se vuelven a casar. _¡Pero no!_. Edward no estaba siguiendo las reglas de la televisión. Él estaba creando_ sus_ propias reglas.

- ¿no te sientes mejor ahora que tu padre sabe que estamos casados? – preguntó Edward tomando mi mano.

Miré nuestras manos enlazadas y suspiré. No me sentía mejor, me sentía peor. Era mentira eso de que diciendo la verdad te sentías menos culpable; diciendo la verdad, yo me sentía aún_ más_ culpable.

- ¡yo sí me siento mejor! – Emmett se rió burlón de nosotros, mientras echaba a andar el auto y bajaba las ventanas, lo que agradecí. A Jake no le gustaba ir en auto con las ventanas cerradas.

- …pero tengo una pregunta – dijo Emmett volteándose a nosotros. No supe si era para vernos a nosotros o para sacar el jeep del estacionamiento. - ¿Por qué el perro tiene que ir en el asiento delantero? – me miró a mí.

- Jake se marea en los asientos de atrás – expliqué.

- entiendo – asintió mientras salíamos del lugar, ser rió – ¡totalmente le gusta más el perro de lo que le gustas tú, hermano! – le dijo a Edward burlándose de él.

Y por supuesto, Emmett estaba en lo correcto.

..

Me miré en el espejo mientras me recogía el cabello en una cola. Todavía olía a bar, pero al menos podía esconderlo con el perfume de emergencia que Edward me había comprado en el supermercado.

No teníamos tiempo para pasar por el departamento de Edward antes de ir a mi trabajo, así que hice que Emmett se estacionara frente al primer supermercado para poder cambiarme de ropa en el baño.

Tomé la botella de perfume y cerré los ojos mientras me rociaba el cuerpo. Esperaba que me cubriera durante todo el turno para que nadie comenzara a burlarse de mí. De acuerdo a Emmett, olía como bote de basura recién sacado de un bar.

- ¡ey! – Emmett gritó fuera del baño - ¡apúrate, la gente está comenzando a mirarme! –

Dejé el perfume sobre la mesilla y me miré en el espejo. No lucía mal. Lucía cansada pero no mal. Aquella camisa negra que mi jefe me hacía usar siempre me hacía lucir pálida y enferma. Además del horrible olor que iba conmigo, nadie pensaría que algo iba mal.

Tomé el perfume y lo metí en el bolso que llevaba mi vestido y mi ropa vieja. Era agradable usar algo que no oliera a vómito, aunque haber tomado una ducha antes de ponerme la ropa limpia habría estado mucho mejor. Me sentía sucia y mi cabello era un desastre. Había tratado de desenredarlo lo mejor posible, pero aun así, era obvio que no estaba limpio. A mi jefe no le gustaría eso.

- así que así luces cuando usas ropa normal – dijo Emmett fuertemente, cuando me vio salir del baño.

Miré mi ropa. – Honestamente, estoy bastante feliz de haberme quitado ese vestido – le pasé mi bolso con la ropa vieja y me detuve a su lado. Fruncí el ceño cuando note que Edward no estaba - ¿Dónde está Ed…? –

- en el baño, cambiándose, decidió que si tú te cambiabas de ropa, él también lo haría – Emmett había respondido mi pregunta antes de terminarla.

No culpé a Edward. Si hubiese tenido el dinero, habría comprado ropa nueva también. Aunque no estaba disfrutando eso de esperar fuera del baño junto a Emmett. No había nada de lo que pudiéramos hablar. No teníamos nada en común, además del hecho de que éramos cuñados ahora porque su hermano le prometió a su mamá que jamás se separaría de su esposa. También estaba el hecho de que Jake nos quería a los dos, pero bueno, Jake quería a todos…

- ¡Oh no… ¿Qué haremos con Jake?! – le pregunté.

Me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿a que te refieres? – su ceño se profundizó.

- ¡Jake!, no podemos dejarle todo el tiempo en el auto, se sofocará y no puedo llevarlo conmigo al trabajo y dudo que en el hospital quieran…. –

- ya he llamado a Alice – me interrumpió Edward.

Toda mi atención se volvió a él. Edward salía del baño usando unos _jeans _y una camisa. Lucia extremadamente bien y hasta se veía elegante, lo que era difícil en jeans.

- ¿para qué llamaste a Alice? – preguntó Emmett.

Me obligué a quitar la mirada de Edward y alcé el rostro a Emmett. Continuaba con el ceño fruncido. No sabía mucho de Alice, excepto que era la hermana adoptiva de Edward y que era una de las dueñas del jardín de niños que había una calle mas abajo a la heladería. Ella llevaba a los niños a la tienda de vez en cuando, pero nunca habíamos hablado.

- ¿Jake es bueno con los niños, verdad? – me preguntó Edward ignorando a Emmett.

Asentí. - Adora a los niños-

- ya ves – Edward sonaba satisfecho – así matamos tres pájaros de un tiro. Jake tiene un lugar donde quedarse mientras nosotros estamos en el trabajo, Alice conoce a Bella, y los niños tienen la oportunidad de jugar con un perro que más parece un caballo –

Traté de ignorar la burla hacia mi perro. Jake era grande, bueno, _era enorme_, pero era una ternura y quería a todos – bueno, _casi _todos – los que conocía. Aun no entendía por que le desagradaba Edward. Edward no parecía una mala persona. De hecho, si no fuera porque le había dicho a Charlie que éramos marido y mujer, Edward estaba al borde de ser el hombre perfecto.

- espera – volví mi rostro al de Edward – ¿le dijiste a Alice que nosotros…? - no terminé la pregunta.

- Iba a enterarse tarde o temprano – la voz de Edward era cauta.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! – espeté y me volví para alejarme de él con rapidez.

No entendía a su familia. No entendía la situación. ¡No entendía nada!. Había despertado una mañana para enterarme que estaba casada y que no podía divorciarme porque mi marido le había prometido a su madre no dejarme. ¡Bien, podía lidiar con eso!, pero con lo que no podía lidiar era que Edward no se tomara ni cinco segundos para hablar del tema conmigo. Él solo asumía que yo estaba de acuerdo con todo y que podía vivir feliz para siempre siendo la esposa de un tipo al que jamás había conocido.

En las películas, la mayoría de las personas no se enteraban que los protagonistas estaban casados hasta el final. Ese era el punto crucial de la historia. Pero por alguna razón, la vida real no se basaba en las películas. Estaba basada en la misma realidad; y la realidad estaba comenzando a apestar. Tan solo quería cinco minutos de normalidad.

- ¡Bella! – me gritó Edward.

No lo miré, apresuré el paso hacia el estacionamiento. Sabía perfectamente que él era la única forma de llegar a mi trabajo y… a mi casa; pero ahora no quería tenerlo cerca.

- ¡¿Bella que sucede?! - continuó llamándome.

Revoleé los ojos exasperada y me volví en seco.

Edward se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. Parecía sorprendido de verme detenerme. - ¿qué pasa?, ¿dije algo que te molestó? –

- ¡¿Realmente no sabe por qué estoy molesta, verdad?! – pregunté, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por la ira.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró.

- ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! – hice de cada palabra una oración.

Edward me miró confundido – Bella… -

- ¡Edward! – le interrumpí – no entiendes, no entiendes que tal vez yo no pueda aceptar esto tan fácilmente como tú, tal vez yo no planeaba casarme con un hombre al que conocí en un bar, tal vez yo quería … -

- pero tú me pediste que me casara contigo –

- ¡también estaba borracha! – le recordé - ¡ni siquiera podía recordar tu nombre, comencé a llamarte Elmo! .

Esto comenzaba a sonar familiar. La diferencia estaba en que la primera vez que habíamos tenido esta conversación había sido en la privacidad de nuestra habitación de hotel. Ahora estábamos en el supermercado, frente a la entrada, así que todo el que estaba cerca podía escuchar nuestros trapos sucios.

- lo siento… - se disculpó Edward.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – solté exasperada.

- ¡No lo sé! – Edward alzó los brazos - ¡Estoy esperando que _tú_ me lo digas! –

Mi expresión cayó y negué con la cabeza. – Mira, tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, hablaremos de esto cuando termine mi turno – me di media vuelta e hice ademán de dirigirme al jeep de Emmett.

-Bella… – Edward dijo mi nombre y tomó mi muñeca.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

- …no quiero que estemos enojados el uno al otro mientras estamos en el trabajo – Edward tiró de mi brazo con suavidad y me acercó a él – tal vez no sepa exactamente por qué estás enojada conmigo, pero sé que esto es difícil, para los dos. –

Traté de mantenerme molesta con él, pero era difícil. Edward sonaba realmente arrepentido.

- no quiero que nuestra relación se convierta en algo como aquellas imposibles historias románticas – continuó explicando, lo que me hizo sentir incómoda porque todo el tiempo yo había estado comparando nuestra relación a una serie o a una película romántica. – en las películas, las relaciones siempre tiene un final que es imposible de ocurrir en la vida real, en la vida real, los finales son un desastre, y si decir la verdad a los demás nos mantiene lejos de _ese_ final, entonces, diré la verdad –

- ¿puedes al menos darme un aviso de cuando dirás la verdad? – pregunté. No sonaba enojada, o al menos traté de no sonar enojada.

Edward asintió. – Siempre y cuando me digas cuando te hago sentir incomoda – Edward tomó mi otra mano – No quiero secretos entre nosotros. Los secretos arruinan las relaciones y ya sabes que deseo que lo nuestro funcione – me sonrió.

Me mordí el labio y asentí – Lo prometo, no más secretos – mentí.

..

_Hola!... vaya!, me llamó mucho la sorpresa la respuesta al capítulo anterior, treinta reviews en solo un día. Sonaban tan ansiosos en los comentarios que por eso me apresuré en traducir el cap.; le envié sus reviews a la autora y me dijo estar contenta por todo lo que habían dicho :). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Nos estamos leyendo y besos para todos._

_Annie.::*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_El secreto para tener un matrimonio feliz aún se mantiene secreto"_

Anónimo

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Vivo en constante estado de negación._

- ¡ey, chica del helado, olvidaste un lugar! – llamó Emmett, desde la mesa uno.

Tomé el trapo y la botella de limpiador para dirigirme con pasos fuertes hacia la mesa donde Edward y Emmett se sentaban. Emmett sostenía su cono de helado hacia uno de sus costados deliberadamente, de tal manera que gotas de helado de chocolate cayeran sobre la mesa.

Tomé su muñeca y la volteé para que el cono se mantuviera en la posición correcta nuevamente, y pasé el paño húmedo sobre la superficie de la mesa _otra vez_. Estaba considerando seriamente el golpearle en la cabeza, pero entonces pensé que me haría más daño a mi misma del que le hiciera a él.

La heladería estaba vacía, solo nosotros cuatro. Angela, la otra chica que tenía turno conmigo aquel día, no llegaría hasta el mediodía y el dueño no se aparecería durante todo el día. Así que tomé ventaja de la oportunidad y dejé que Jake entrara y se sentara con Edward y Emmett mientras esperábamos que Alice viniera a recogerlo.

- ¿A qué hora tienen que estar en el hospital? – pregunté mirando mi reloj.

Ya casi era mediodía y temía que si estuvieran demasiado tiempo conmigo perdieran sus trabajos. Trabajar en un hospital era diferente a trabajar en una heladería. Si yo me atrasaba, los niños se impacientaban y se mandaban a gritarles a sus mamás. Si Edward y Emmett se atrasaban, había gente que moría.

- No lo sé – Emmett se encogió de hombros – ya vamos tarde, así que creo tenemos que estar allí en el momento que lleguemos –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿No temes que te despidan? –

- ¡No nos despedirán! – me aclaró – ¡somos los mejores doctores que tienen! -

Por alguna razón, escuchar decir a Emmett que eran los mejores médicos del hospital hizo que mi estómago diera otro vuelco. Significaba que Edward podía saber perfectamente que hacer cuando alguien estaba enfermo o tenía un accidente. ¡Y yo era el blanco de la mala suerte!. Tenía una tendencia a accidentarme, caerme o algo así, y causarme daño. Ahora, Edward me podría ayudar fácilmente si había algo malo conmigo.

- nuestro padre es jefe del área de medicina – agregó Edward – además, Emmett llamó y avisó que llegaríamos más tarde –

- ¡¿Llamé al hospital?! – preguntó Emmett alzando una ceja.

Me volví hacia él con rapidez y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. - ¡¿No llamaste al hospital?! - mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que quería.

- ¡estaba bromando! – Emmett alzó sus brazos en defensa. - ¡capta una broma Bella! – se rió de mi.

Dejé escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y mis hombros se relajaron. No sabía porque me sentía tan angustiada de que ellos no llegaran a tiempo al hospital. No era gran admiradora de los hospitales. Olían de forma extraña y le daban malas noticias a las personas. Rara vez había una buena noticia que provenía los hospitales.

- ¿Qué demonios? – gruñó Edward.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

Miré a Edward. Jake había subido sus patas delanteras a la mesa y lamía del helado de Edward. Edward lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme con Emmett. Había olvidado advertirle que a Jake le gustaba robar el helado de otras personas.

- ¡Jake! – golpeé su rostro en regaño – ¡abajo! –

Jake me miró descaradamente y continuó lamiendo el helado. No hizo ni siquiera un ademán de bajar de la mesa. Revoleé los ojos así y rodeé el asiento de Edward para bajar a Jake de la mesa

Aferré mis dedos alrededor del su collar y tiré de él. Ni siquiera se movió. De hecho, hizo fuerza para acercarse aun más hacia Edward, ladeó su cabeza y comenzó a morder el cono.

- ¡Vamos Jake! – le gruñí mientras trataba de tirar de él para alejarlo del helado de Edward nuevamente. No funcionó. Solo abrió aun más su mandíbula y la cerró alrededor del cono antes de saltar al suelo para terminarla.

Cando Jake saltó al suelo perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre la mesa que había detrás de mi. La parte baja de mi espalda golpeó el borde. Me quejé de dolor y llevé la mano hacia donde me dolía.

- ay… - me quejé, estaba segura que eso dejaría una moretón. Un _enorme_ moretón.

- ¡Rayos Bella! – se rió Emmett – ¡eres muy débil! –

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie hacia mí.

Jake, quien estaba comiendo el helado robado no más de un metro lejos de mí, miró a Edward y dejó escapar un gruñido. Revoleé los ojos y le golpeé en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Me miró antes de volver a su helado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Edward.

- estoy bien – le prometí a Edward – tan solo me golpeé en la espalda con el borde de la mesa –

- ¿quieres sentarte? – Edward tomó mi hombro y comenzó a guiarme hacia su silla.

- estoy bien – le dije con rapidez y alejándome de él - ¿Quieres otro cono de helado por el que Jake te robó? –

Edward negó con la cabeza – No, está bien-. Apretó sus labios preocupado, parecía querer decir algo más.

- Siento mucho lo de Jake – me disculpé de nuevo, deseando que olvidara lo de mi espalda adolorida. – ¡Realmente no es problema darte otro helado!

- de verdad, estoy bien – Edward me sonrió

- ¿estás seguro?... no es problema - me sentía culpable porque Jake lo odiara y se hubiese comido su cono de helado. Además, mi jefe me daba helado gratis todo el tiempo.

- estoy bien, Bella – me prometió Edward.

- me gustaría decir que Jake no es usualmente de esa forma, pero es un verdadero demonio cuando se trata de helado de vainilla. Es una de las razones por las que mi jefe no lo deja entrar. Cuando viene se pasea detrás de los niños hasta que le den el cono de helado – expliqué.

- me aseguraré de advertirle a Alice – me sonrió Edward.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Edward tenía una sonrisa realmente bonita.

- ¿advertirme de qué? – una voz de soprano se escuchó en la puerta de entrada.

Me volví para ver a una muchacha menuda y pequeña entrar a la heladería. Tenía cabello corto, negro y en puntas que se dirigían en todos los ángulos diferentes, llevaba un par de anteojos oscuros que cubrían sus ojos.

- a Jake le gusta el helado de vainilla – Emmett respondió la pregunta antes de que Jake se metieran todo el resto del helado en la boca.

- ¿de verdad? – la voz de Alice subió un tono por la emoción y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara - ¡oh, eso que lindo, ¿Dónde está Jake?! – nos miró a Edward y a mí.

- comiéndose el helado de Edward – admití ruborizada.

- ¡oh…! – dijo enternecida y llevando una mano a su boca. Se adentró aun más en la heladería, caminando hacia donde Edward y yo estábamos.

Miré a Edward. Él revoleó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Realmente me estaba agradando Alice. A diferencia de Emmett, ella no se había vuelto loca ni me había llamado prostituta; además, lucía como el tipo de persona que entendía que Jake era más que un perro. Jake era parte de mi familia y tenía sentimientos como todos los demás.

- ¡Es una ternura! – Alice se arrodilló frente a Jake, sus pequeñas manos fueron detrás de sus orejas y le acarició.

Jake no alzó su cabeza del suelo.

- ten cuidado, muerde – le advirtió Edward.

Jake movió su cabeza para apoyarse en la caricia de Alice, pero no dejó de lamer el suelo. Alice dejó escapar una risita divertida.

- tan solo le gruñe a Edward – corregí la oración de él, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Jake – quiere a todos menos a él -

Alice rió, y se volvió a su hermano – ¡pobre Edward! –

- lo superaré – Edward se encogió de hombros.

Le di una sonrisa antes de volverme a Alice otra vez – soy Bella – alce mi mano del lomo de Jake y se la tendí.

- Alice – ella me devolvió la sonrisa y quitó su mano de la oreja de Jake para tomar la mía, me sorprendió de cómo sus pequeños dedos se enrollaron alrededor de mi mano – ¡te veo aquí todo el tiempo, y nunca me he presentado, lo siento. Pero lo niños me mantienen completamente ocupada! –

- está bien - acaricié el lomo de Jake otra vez – ¡lo niños me mantiene ocupada a mi también!–

Alice me dio otra sonrisa y se puso de pie. Sus manos golpearon sus caderas y se volvió a sus hermanos adoptivos - ¡ustedes dos! – su voz era impactantemente demandante para ser tan pequeña - ¡los quiero fuera de aquí! – apuntó la puerta con su dedo índice - ¡Hay gente muriendo y necesita doctores, lamentablemente lo mejor que tienen son ustedes dos, pero creo que es mejor que no tener nada! –

- ¡apuesto a que estás toda gruñona porque una de las mamás pensó que eras otra de las niñitas, _de nuevo_! – le espetó Emmett de regreso.

- ¡mira quien lo dice, el tipo que fue acosado por un…! –

- ¡suficiente, los dos! – Edward actuó de mediador.

Estaba algo decepcionada. Quería escuchar lo que Alice tenía que decir de Emmett, tal vez habría podido usarlo cuando volviera a bromear conmigo o me llamara prostituta.

- Alice tiene razón, Emmett, tenemos que irnos – Edward dio una mirada a su reloj antes de volverse a mi - ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? –

- creo que tengo que cerrar – fruncí el ceño cansada.

- ¿a qué hora es eso? – preguntó Edward.

- cerramos a las diez, pero no podré salir hasta las diez y media, nos toca limpiar a Angela y a mí – expliqué.

- ¡¿Quién viene a comer helado a las nueve de la noche?! – preguntó Emmett, incrédulo.

- no mucha gente – admití mirándole a él – en realidad, no tenemos demasiados clientes, la mayoría de las ganancias vienen del jardín de niños – miré a Alice.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – se encogió de hombros - ¡los niños adoran el helado! – me sonrió.

- entonces me aseguraré de estar aquí a las diez – Edward tomó mi hombro y me acercó a él para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me ruboricé y me mordí el labio inferior – A las diez – asentí cuando él se alejó.

- no caigas sobre más mesas – me ordenó Edward.

- trataré de no hacerlo – le prometí.

- ¿estás listo? – le preguntó a Emmett.

- ¡vamos a salvar vidas! – Emmett golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Edward hacia la puerta - ¡nos vemos más tarde Bells, adiós Jake! – nos dio una seña de despedida antes de salir detrás de su hermano por la puerta.

- así que estás casada con Edward – Alice se aseguró que tanto Edward como Emmett estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para decir eso.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis hombros se desplomaran. Deseaba que no tuviéramos esa conversación. Me parecía más agradable cuando estaba emocionada de conocer a Jake y se burlaba de Emmett.

Asentí esperando que el griterío indignado comenzara. Estaba preparada para toda la perorata de _"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermano?"._ No conocía mucho a Alice. Solo sabía lo que Edward me había dicho de ella y lo que yo había visto de sus pasadas por la heladería. No parecía una persona mala, pero todos tenían sus momentos.

- tiene que ser divertido – me sonrió.

Parpadeé.

-¿No estás enojada? – fruncí el ceño. Me había acostumbrado tanto a que la gente comenzara a gritarnos que era extraño que alguien lo admitiera así como así y estuviera de acuerdo.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a Jake, quien estaba limpiando el piso por mí, y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas. – Realmente no – alzó el rostro hacia mí - admitió – ¡estoy más sorprendida que enojada!. Ustedes dos son adultos, sea lo que sea haya pasado, es entre ustedes dos. Aunque estoy sorprendida de que no hayas demandado el divorcio aun - me miró - ¿Quieres contarme por qué? –

Me arrodillé a su lado y suspiré mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jake. – porque siento como si estuviera en una película – admití tratando de enfocarme en Jake – creo que después de un tiempo, podré tener mi final feliz –

- al menos eres honesta – Alice no insistió en el tema y se puso de pie - ¿hay algo que yo deba saber sobre Jake? – me preguntó.

La miré y fruncí el ceño pensando en algo que ella debiera saber. – Si se emociona demasiado tan solo acaricia su abdomen, eso lo calma un poco – traté de pensar en algo más. Nada vino a mi mente.

- ¿no muerde o algo así? – preguntó Alice.

Negué con la cabeza – como te dije, a nadie… excepto Edward –

Alice dejó escapar una risita – bueno, a Edward le gustan los gatos –

- ¡ah, a Jake no le gustan los gatos! – agregué rápido, en caso de que allí en la guardería tuviera un gato como mascota. No me sorprendería que tuvieran uno.

Alice rió. – ¡tú y Edward harán un pareja muy interesante! – negó con la cabeza divertida.

- ¿no tienes problemas con que yo sea esposa de tu hermano? – fruncí el ceño.

- Créeme. Si tuviera un problema con eso, ya lo sabrías – Alice me sonrió – además, todos merecen un final feliz -

- ¿Cómo sabes que no se convertirá en una película de terror? – pregunté.

- soy Alice, lo sé todo – golpeó su cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez. Por mucho que quisiera creerle, no podía. Edward tenía razón, mi vida no era una película, era la vida real y las personas no tenían finales de cuentos de hadas. pero aun así, era reconfortante que Alice creyera que podía tener un final de cuentos con Edward.

- ¡vamos Jake! – golpeó su pierna – vamos a ver a los niños –

- gracias Alice – le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie – realmente no tienes que hacer esto –

- no hay problema Bella – me sonrió devuelta – ¡oh, y Angela va a llamar pronto, está un poco atrasada! –

- ¿Por qué te llamó a ti antes que a mí? – me sorprendí.

- No me llamó – la sonrisa de Alice no se borró mientras abría la puerta – ¡Adiós Bella! – me hizo una seña con la mano y cruzó la calle para caminar hacia la guardería.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía entender que dijera que Edward y yo sí podíamos tener nuestro final feliz, pero no había manera de que pudiera predecir que Angela iba a llamarme para decirme que…

Apenas la puerta se cerró, el teléfono sonó. Mi boca se abrió y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Me apresuré hacia la máquina registradora donde teníamos el teléfono de la tienda. Lo tomé y lo llevé a mi oído.

- ¿Hola? – pregunté.

- ¡Hola Bella! – _era Angela_ – estoy un poco atrasada. Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedes manejar la heladería un rato sin mí? –

- sí… – mi voz sonaba distante –…claro –

¿Cómo Alice hizo eso?. Nunca había visto a alguien predecir algo así, y estaba segura que Angela y Alice no eran lo suficientemente cercanas para que Angela llamara a Alice antes que a mí. Eso solo dejaba una explicación. La hermana de Edward era vidente.

- ¡Bella! – me gritó Angela.

- Sí… - aunque mi voz sonaba distante traté de enfocarme en ella.

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? – preguntó – no fuiste a atrabajar, me preocupé y tampoco estabas… -

- No – la interrumpí – la noche anterior fui a la fiesta de Jessica y creo que bebí demasiado–

- Gracias a Dios – suspiró – me asustaste. ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Sí… - asentí, era más un hábito que una necesidad- Me caí por accidente sobre una de las mesas de la tienda y creo que tengo la espalda morada, pero aparte de eso, nada mas –

- ¿Quieres que te vea cuando llegue allí? – sonaba preocupada.

Yo quería a Angela. Ella siempre se preocupaba de verdad por mí, siempre se aseguraba que estuviera y me sintiera bien.

- No – negué con la cabeza, de nuevo, _un hábito_ – Estoy bien, lo prometo –

- Si tu lo dices – Angela no sonaba convencida – estaré allí en menos de quince minutos, lo prometo -.

- está bien – traté de que mi voz sonara feliz – te veré en un momento entonces –

- nos vemos – Angela colgó.

Marqué los números del teléfono y llamé a aquel número tan familiar. No había nadie en la heladería, ni nada de lo que tenía que hacerme cargo en ese momento, y ya que estaba junto al teléfono, decidí llamar a Charlie. Merecía una explicación y me era más fácil dársela por teléfono que cara a cara.

- ¿hola? – preguntó Charlie.

- ¡hola papá! – sonreí, por lo que mi voz sonó más feliz de lo que estaba.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó - ¿está todo bien? – Su voz sonaba tan preocupada como la de Angela.

- estoy bien – asentí, nuevamente tratando de sonar feliz – Angela aun no ha llegado y no hay mucha gente así que decidí llamarte, como te debo una explicación y todo eso… -

Charlie se mantuvo serio. – Una explicación sería bastante buena – su voz era grave.

- ¿estás en la estación? – pregunté. Si estaba allí las probabilidades de que estuviera sentado eran mayores y él necesitaba estar sentado para escuchar esto.

- Sí… - sonaba impaciente.

- Bueno… - me mantuve un rato en el "bueno" – fui a la fiesta de Jessica y tomé algunos tragos demás…-

- ¡¿Bella te das cuenta de cuan estúpido es eso?! – me gritó Charlie - ¡¿Qué pasó con todo aquello de…?! –

- ¡papá! – le interrumpí - ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó o no? –

Charlie se quedó callado – continúa – ordenó.

Tomé una bocanada de aire – bueno, fui a la fiesta de Jessica… -

..

_Hola!... otro capítulo arriba. Espero que les haya gustado, besos para todos.!_

_Annie_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_Soy el único hombre en el mundo con un certificado de matrimonio hecho para "quien le corresponda"."_

Mickey Rooney

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Deberían preocuparme las manchas amarillas en las murallas._

Cuando era pequeña, solía imaginar cómo se vería la casa que compartiría con marido. Las paredes serían de color lavanda, la alfombra de un rosado claro, la luz del sol entraría naturalmente por las ventanas y habría tragaluces esparcidos por varios puntos de la casa; por las noches, prenderíamos velas y miraríamos por ellos las estrellas mientras hablábamos acerca de nuestros sentimientos.

El departamento de Edward no se parecía en nada a la casa que soñaba. Era mas grande que mi antiguo departamento, pero no había tragaluz, ni murallas color lavanda o alfombras rosadas. Había solo una extraña y despeinada alfombra color gris que se esparcía por el departamento completo, las murallas eran de un color blanco desgastado y el techo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, estábamos en el primer piso.

Dejé sobre la mesita de café la caja con ropa que había traído del jeep de Emmett y observé la habitación.

- Luce acogedor – no era mentira. Era pequeño y lucía como el tipo de lugar en el que podías regalonear con alguien que querías, si es que el techo no cedía antes.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Edward – no he tenido mucho tiempo para buscar algo mejor – Era obvio que estaba avergonzado por su maltrecho departamento. Aunque a mí me gustaba, la alfombra podía lucir mal, las paredes podían tener unas extrañas manchas amarillas, pero realmente parecía un _hogar_.

- Me gusta – traté de sonar optimista, mientras daba un vistazo por la habitación buscando a Jake. Lo encontré olisqueando el sofá. Avancé varios pasos hacia el sofá sin quitar la mirada de Edward para que no sospechara nada. Él caminaba hacia la cocina que estaba conectada con la sala.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – le advertí a Jake seriamente cuando levantó una de sus patas. Me miró molesto al volver a bajarla antes de cruzar la sala y enfurruñarse en una de las esquinas. Se sentó y me miró fijamente, su cabeza se ladeó – Te estoy mirando – le gruñí, apuntando mis ojos y luego apuntándolo a él. Jake me sonrió.

- ¿Jake está entrenado para vivir al interior? – preguntó Edward desde la cocina.

- Sí – le contesté de vuelta, pero mis ojos permanecían en Jake, le entrecerré los ojos, él solo me sonrió – _estás_ entrenado para vivir al interior de la casa – le recordé.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar, Bella? – preguntó Edward.

- estoy bien – volví a responderle, sin quitar mis ojos de Jake aún. Jake comenzó a moverme la cola. No confiaba en él. Jake era inteligente. Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban las cosas y si lo dejaba fuera de mi vista por un segundo, probablemente terminaría usando de baño el blanco sofá.

Silbé y golpeé mi pierna – ¡vamos Jake, vamos a buscar algo que puedas tomar! – Jake se puso de pie y me siguió. No sin antes detenerse frente al sofá de Edward. Movía su cola y me sonreía mientras su atención iba del sofá hacia mí y viceversa.

- Sí te atreves siquiera a _pensarlo_, dormirás afuera – le advertí antes de tomar la piel de su cuello y hacer que me siguiera a la cocina.

La cocina era de un tamaño normal para un departamento. En el piso había un feo cerámico color crema y el refrigerador era del mismo color blanco que las paredes, allí no había manchas amarillas, eso daba otro punto a favor.

- ¿Tienes un recipiente o un contenedor que pueda usar para darle agua a Jake? – le pregunté a Edward.

Asintió y tomó la manilla del aparador para abrirlo. Estaba lleno de lindos contenedores. Tomó uno de ellos y lo llenó de agua.

- aquí tienes, Jake – no parecía muy convencido de dejarlo frente a él.

Jake miró fijamente a Edward y luego al pote lleno de agua. Lo olisqueó sin quitar sus ojos de Edward y al final, decidió que era seguro y comenzó a beber.

- gracias Edward – le sonreí.

- no hay problema – me miró y me sonrió de regreso - ¿sabes qué?, Jake no es un mal perro y creo que puedo hacerme la idea de vivir con él –

Edward abrió la puerta derecha del refrigerador y sacó un paquete de salchichas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tomé el paquete para volver arrojarlo en el refrigerador. El alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –

- a Jake no le gustan las salchichas… – susurré –…se pone incómodo, lo hace sentir caníbal. No dejes que sepa que los tienes – abrí el refrigerador nuevamente y observé, buscando algo que fuera más amigable a los ojos de Jake. Había un paquete de queso americano. Tomé un paquete y se lo di a Edward – ¡dale eso mejor, puede que le produzca gases pero no va a herir sus sentimientos! –

- ¡Claro… – Edward revoleó los ojos –…y como no queremos herir los sentimientos de Jake! – su voz abundaba en sarcasmo.

Desenvolvió el trozo de queso. – ven Jake – golpeó levemente su pierna y se agachó – ¡ven aquí, gran perro con complejo de caballo! –

Revoleé los ojos y me agaché a su lado. Jake le miraba mientras continuaba tomando agua del contenedor. Edward dobló la rebanada en una mitad y se la tendió. Jake dejó de beber y entrecerró los ojos para mirar la rebanada de queso. Edward tomó ventaja de la oportunidad y dio dos pasos hacia él.

- vamos Jake – continuó – sabes que lo quieres… -

Jake mantuvo su cabeza abajo mientras caminaba a Edward. Sus ojos no dejaban el queso. Nunca antes le había visto tener cuidado de aceptar un trozo de queso o comida de alguien. Era extraño. No entendía por qué Jake se sentía tan amenazado por Edward. Ni siquiera le había hecho algo. De hecho, él solo nos había ayudado. Nos estaba dando un lugar para quedarnos, comida e ingresos estables. No había nada malo allí.

Jake tomó el queso de las manos de Edward y comenzó a comer.

- lo ves… – Edward alzó sus manos –…no soy un mal tipo, te doy comida. –

Se acercó para darle un golpe amistoso en la cabeza, pero Jake dejó de comer y le gruñó. Edward soltó un suspiro. Revoleé los ojos y me levanté. Iba a tomar un buen tiempo que Edward y Jake se llevaran bien, pero tenía un presentimiento que antes de lo que pensaba serían amigos.

- ¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó Edward.

Alcé el rostro hacia él y asentí – un poco – admití – no he comido nada desde esta mañana–

- Eso no es saludable – me regañó.

- ¿siempre eres doctor? – le pregunté juguetonamente.

- lo siento – Edward se ruborizó – es un hábito. Se lo digo a mis pacientes todo el día y ya casi es parte de mí. -

- ¡al menos eres dedicado a tu tarea! – le sonreí – entonces, ¿que hay para cenar? – cambié de tema.

- yo diría salchichas, pero eso parece estar fuera de cuestión - ambos miramos a Jake, estaba lamiendo el piso - ¿Qué tal panqués? –

Me reí – ¡Me encantan los panqués! –

..

- ¿y cómo estuvo tu día? – le pregunté a Edward cortando mi panqué lleno de caramelo - ¿salvaste vidas? –

Estábamos sentados en el sofá escuchando la televisión, mientras comíamos lo panqués hechos por Edward. Era un gran cocinero. No me sorprendería que de pronto decidiera dejar de ser doctor y en vez de eso ir a la escuela de cocina. De hecho, apoyaría esa decisión porque era _demasiado_ bueno.

- estuvo bien, nadie falleció hoy, lo que es agradable – tomó un poco de leche - ¿y tú? – preguntó cortando otro trozo - ¿tuviste un buen día en tu trabajo? –

- Fue aburrido – tomé con el tenedor otro trozo – hoy llamé a Charlie –

Edward soltó su tenedor, lo que me hizo alzar el rostro hacia él. Había abierto su boca y sus pupilas se habían dilatado - ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó al fin - ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- Le dije la verdad – contesté –…le conté como nos habíamos conocido y como te pedí que te casaras conmigo. También le dije que no podíamos divorciarnos porque no querías fallarle a tu mamá. Por supuesto, eso siguió en una discusión que terminó en cómo yo temía volverme _mi_ mamá al dejarte. –

Edward frunció el ceño – ¿tu madre te dejó? – preguntó.

- No – negué con la cabeza –…dejó a mi padre y decidió llevarme con ella a vivir a Phoenix donde viví hasta los diecisiete, entonces decidí venir a vivir con mi papá. –

- ¿Porque quisiste vivir con tu padre? – frunció el ceño.

Suspiré – Renée, mi mamá, se casó y decidí que ella y Phil, mi padrastro, necesitaban tiempo para ellos dos –

Edward sonrió – Eso fue muy considerado de ti, Bella –

Me encogí de hombros – Tal vez –

- No – Edward negó con la cabeza – de verdad lo es, estás muy consciente de los sentimientos de los demás, lo que es extraño. Eres my diferente a lo que pensé que serías. –

Mi expresión cayó y parpadeé - ¿Cómo creíste que sería? – pregunté

Edward no se movió - ¿de verdad quieres saber? - preguntó.

- Sí, creo que sí – puse el plato casi vació sobre la mesa y crucé mis piernas sobre el sofá - ¿Qué pensabas de mi antes de conocerme en realidad? –

- Antes de que despertaras, creí que serías una chica malcriada y quejumbrosa a la que le gustaba ir de fiesta y que no le importaba nadie más que ella misma – Edward no me miró mientras admitía eso – pero obviamente estaba equivocado – al fin me miró - ¿me perdonas? –

- no te disculpes – le sonreí – no puedo decir que yo pensaba algo distinto, aunque estaba feliz de que fueras tierno –

Edward rió. Me sonrojé y bajé la vista hasta mis manos sobre mi regazo. Nunca me repondría de cuán fácil era que Edward me gustara. Él era como el mejor amigo que siempre había necesitado, aunque en vez de ser mi amigo, era mi marido. Un dulce, adorable, divertido y preocupado marido que era dolorosamente honesto.

- Me alegra que vayamos a hacer esto funcionar – Edward me sonrió, puso su plato sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano – Tengo una pregunta. –

Asentí, indicándole que continuara.

- ¿te enojarías…– disminuyó el volumen de su voz y se acerco a mí –...si te besara? –

- no sé si soy muy buena besando – admití ruborizada.

Edward rió. Su aliento rozó mis labios y alcanzó mi nariz. Tomé un respiro y cerré los ojos. Su aliento olía a caramelo, lo que era sorprendentemente atractivo.

Dejé que acortara la distancia entre nosotros y sus labios presionaron suavemente los míos. No hice nada. Esperaba que fuera él quien tomara el control. La mano de Edward soltó la mía y fue hasta mi mejilla. Me estremecí. Su mano estaba increíblemente helada. Sus dedos apretaron mi mejilla y mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. Edward movió su rostro hacia el otro y abrió la boca para que su lengua acariciara mi labio inferior.

Me sonrojé y acerqué mi rostro hacia el de él, abriendo la boca. Edward usó su otra mano para empujar suavemente mi hombro. Caí de espaldas sobre el sofá y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. La lengua de Edward encontró su camino hacia mi boca…

Fue ahí cuando Jacob comenzó a ladrar. Sus fuertes ladridos se volvieron gruñidos y mordiscos al aire. Normalmente me habría preocupado, pero todavía estaban en el séptimo cielo por el beso de Edward.

Se alejó de mí. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y nos miramos el uno al otro. Me sonrió y se agachó para besar mi nariz, lo que le valió otro gruñido de Jake.

Volteé mi rostro hacia un lado para observar a mi perro. Su cabeza estaba ladeada y sus labios estaban peligrosamente recogidos sobre sus encías. Me volví hacia Edward y susurré un "lo siento".

Él se rió.

- De hecho, estoy sorprendido que me haya dejado llegar tan lejos – se incorporó sobre mí, y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá.

- también lo estoy – admití, sin moverme. Aun estaba deslumbrada por las habilidades de Edward al besar – difícilmente deja que te acerques a mí –

- ya sé por qué – Edward gruñó.

Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé para sentarme en el sofá, en vez de estar tendida. Edward me enseñó su plato, el que había estado lleno de panques. Ahora estaba vacío. Ni siquiera había una gota de caramelo en él.

- espero que lo hayas disfrutado…– le dijo a Jake, quien aún le miraba feo –…tanto como yo. –

Solté una risita tonta y le di una mirada de disculpa – Lo siento, pero no puedes dejar comida por ahí o él se la comerá –

- Ahora me doy cuenta – Edward sonaba molesto.

- Realmente lo siento - fruncí el ceño – pero es un perro, los perros comen todo lo que ven, ¿verdad? –

- No lo sé – Edward se encogió de hombros, dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa otra vez – no me gustan los perros –

- lo sé – mi expresión cayó aún mas – esto debe ser muy difícil para ti -

Edward se encogió de hombros – Es extraño, pero de seguro me acostumbraré –

- los perros no son malos – traté de convencerle – son los mejores amigos del hombre –

Edward me miró – aún prefiero los gatos –

Le sonreí y traté de esconder un bostezo. Pero era uno de aquellos bostezos que no podías esconder. Mis brazos se alzaron sobre mi cabeza y abrí la boca para dejar escapar un largo bostezo. Estaba cansada y adolorida. Realmente quería ir a la cama. De hecho, quería besar a Edward nuevamente, pero esa no era una opción, así que ir a la cama lucía como una agradable segunda opción.

- ¿estás cansada? - inquirió Edward.

Lo miré y asentí. – Solo un poco – admití – aunque puedo mantenerme despierta un rato más –

- No – Edward negó con la cabeza – está bien. También estoy cansado – Se levantó del sofá y tomó los platos sucios – pondré los platos a lavar, puedes usar mi dormitorio. Solo hay una habitación, si es problema yo puedo dormir en el sofá y tú… -

- ¿no tuvimos ya ésta conversación? -le interrumpí – además, estamos casados. –

- estamos casados ¿cierto? – preguntó Edward

Asentí – ¡Aún suena extraño, ¿verdad?! - pregunté.

- Un poco – sonrió.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? – pregunté, levantándome del sofá.

- Por aquel pasillo – Edward lo señaló – es la primera puerta de la derecha –

- ¿te importa si tomo una ducha? – pregunté.

- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza – el baño está en la izquierda, justo frente a la habitación –

- gracias – le sonreí mientras tomaba la caja con ropa que ahora estaba en el suelo. Tomó toda mi fuerza el intentar no caer. Parecía que tenía ropa de sobra.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – se apresuró Edward.

- No – negué con la cabeza – ya la tengo – Era una mentira. No sabía porque estaba tan pesada. Antes no me había molestado, pero ahora sentía que llevaba cien kilos de peso. Mis piernas temblaban y me costó volver a ponerme en pie. Decidí culpar a mi cansancio. A menudo me volvía más débil cuando estaba cansada.

Caminé cautelosa por el pasillo con la caja segura entre mis brazos. Jake me seguía. Agradecí que fuera detrás de mí. Me asustaba dejarle solo con Edward. No confiaba en que Jake hiciera algo para molestar a Edward y hacer que nos pusiera en la calle.

Prendí el interruptor de la luz de la pieza de Edward, y mi mandíbula cayó.

- ¡vaya, esa sí es una cama alucinante! – No me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que oí mi voz. Todo en ese departamento parecía haber sido dejado por la gente que había vivido allí antes que él, excepto la habitación de Edward. La habitación de Edward estaba ocupada por una enorme cama que lucía como si hubiese pertenecido a una reina o un rey de la época victoriana.

Era de metal negro y tenía cuatro postes que alcanzaban el cielo. La cama estaba cubierta con un cobertor blanco lleno de plumas. El blanco resaltaba contra el negro del armazón y el blanco raído de las paredes. De hecho, me hería los ojos. El departamento de Edward era tan oscuro y deprimente que tener blanco, realmente blancas sábanas venidas de alguna parte, era demasiado fulgor a la vez.

Cerré la puerta con el pie y me tambaleé hasta la cama. La caja no se había vuelto más liviana, de hecho, de alguna forma se había vuelto más pesada. Jake saltó a la cama al mismo tiempo que yo dejé la caja sobre ella.

- eso estuvo pesado – gemí mientras me frotaba los brazos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me miró, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado. – Estoy bien – le prometí golpeando su cabeza – estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. También lo estarías si tuvieras que servir helado todo el día. –

Jake no dijo nada. Se mantuvo mirándome con su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, preocupado. Suspiré y decidí ignorarlo. Estaba exagerando. Como todos los perros lo hacían.

Abrí la caja y busqué en ella un pantalón y una polera que pudiera usar de pijama. Normalmente, usaba una polera y ropa interior, pero no quería hacer que Edward se sintiera incómodo, así que me aguanté y saqué un par de pantalones azules y una polera de tirantes del mismo color.

Dejé la caja en el suelo y le di una mirada Jake. Estaba sentado en la cama de Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – Ni siquiera lo pienses – advertí dándole una mala mirada – yo – apunte mi pecho – _yo_ te sacaré a afuera –

Jake solo movió la cola y me sonrió.

Crucé el corredor hacia el baño. Nunca había visto alfombras en el baño así que era extraño entrar y ver la misma alfombra despeinada de color gris que estaba en el resto del departamento de Edward. El baño era pequeño. Había una tina con ducha, un baño, un lavamanos y un espejo. También había un aparador que sostenía el lavamanos pero era tan pequeño que realmente no llamaba la atención.

Puse mi ropa limpia en el aparador y me quité la ropa de trabajo. No podía esperar por tomar esa ducha. Me sentía emocionada. Corrí la mampara transparente de la tina e ingresé. Manipulé las llaves hasta que el agua estuvo a una temperatura satisfactoria. El agua golpeó mis músculos adoloridos y huesos agarrotados. Era genial.

Me lavé el cuerpo, el cabello y traté de limpiarme en extremo. Me encantaban las duchas, después de oler a bar por dos días, nunca había sido tan feliz de tomar una.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente limpia, tanto que era casi posible que me partiera en dos, salí de la ducha y tomé una toalla azul posada en el colgador y la envolví alrededor de mí. No gasté demasiado tiempo en volver a vestirme. Había dejado a Jake en la habitación de Edward. No era necesario decir todo lo que podía hacer ese perro sin que yo estuviera allí para detenerle.

Abrí la puerta y crucé el corredor hasta el dormitorio de Edward. De la cocina se oía el sonido de platos en el fregadero, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más cómoda, eso significaba que tenía tiempo para limpiar cualquier desastre que Jake hubiese dejado en la habitación de Edward.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio con el pie y miré alrededor. Edward tenía una gran cantidad de Cds perfectamente apilados en contra de uno de los estantes de la pared, sin tocar, el piso estaba limpio, a excepción de alguna ropa perdida que no alcanzó a llegar al cesto de ropa sucia y todo olía bien. Miré a la cama, Jake yacía de lado a lado sobre ella, estirado de tal forma que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Leves ronquidos salían de su nariz.

Dejé escapar el aire que contenía y me llevé una mano a mi asustado corazón. Creí que Jake había destruido la habitación de Edward. Estaba agradecida de saber que solo se había quedado dormido sobre su cama.

- me diste un gran susto – le gruñí. El abrió uno de sus ojos, estiró las piernas y volvió a dormir. Los ronquidos se volvieron más fuertes. Me senté a los pies de la cama de Edward y acaricié sus orejas. Dejó escapar otro gran ronquido. – sabes que tienes que dormir en el suelo, ¿verdad? – fingió no haberme oído antes de quitar su cabeza de mis manos, volverse completamente hacia el otro lado y estirar sus patas.

Revoleé los ojos y le acaricié el abdomen.

- ¿estás presentable? – preguntó Edward a través de la puerta de madera.

- sí… - le grité – estoy decentemente vestida –

Tomé a Jake y traté de bajarlo de la cama, no se movió – vamos Jake – le gruñí, mientras apoyaba el pie en el catre y tiraba de él. Jake tan solo me miró como si yo fuera una niña de dos años que se iría pronto si me ignoraba lo suficiente – no puedes dormir en la cama –

La puerta se abrió y Edward ingresó. Mis intentos de quitar a Jake de su cama se volvieron más desesperados. Jake no se movió - ¡vamos Jake! – le grité - ¡sal de la cama de Edward! – Jake solía dormir conmigo en mi cama cuando tenía mi propio departamento, pero también había dormido muchas veces en el suelo. Así que este no era un gran paso para él.

- lo siento – no miré a Edward – ¡ya lo sacaré! – comencé a tirar de Jake otra vez.

- Mentiste – el aliento de Edward rozó mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y dejé de tirar de Jake – eres absurda si pensaste por un minuto que podrías lucir decente en esa ropa – sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura y acarició el lóbulo de mi oreja con los labios.

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y lo único que pude pensar fue en las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura, y su aliento cerca de mi oído – parezco un duendecillo azul – admití finalmente.

Edward se rió. Sus labios dejaron mi oreja y comenzaron a rozar mi cuello – me gustan los duendecillos… y el azul es mi color favorito –

Solté una risita tonta - ¿de verdad? – pregunté dándole un mirada.

- de verdad – Edward rió. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Edward inclinó su rostro hacia un costado y yo cerré los ojos. Sus labios rozaron los míos y empujé mis labios hacia los suyos para acercarlos aun más a los de él. Su mano izquierda dejó mi cintura y la posó sobre mi mejilla. Esperé que la apretara, para indicarme que moviera la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Se alejó un poco y se volvió hacia la cama.

- Si bajas de mi cama, dejaré de besarla – le dijo a lo que fuera estuviera mirando. Me volví a lo que él miraba. Jake, a quien había olvidado, yacía sobre su estómago gruñéndole a Edward.

Revoleé los ojos, quise alejarme de Edward pero él mantuvo con firmeza mi cintura y me acercó a su pecho. Sus ojos no dejaron a Jacob.

- la besaré de nuevo – advirtió.

Jacob se levantó y saltó de la cama. No quitó sus ojos de Edward mientras se agazapaba en una de las esquinas. Edward se volvió a mí, una enorme sonrisa inundaba su rostro perfecto.

- lo saqué de la cama – presumió.

Negué con la cabeza, me deshice de él y me acerqué a la cama. – podría haberlo hecho yo, pero no me diste la oportunidad – tiré de las frazadas y me metí en la cama. Era como acostarte sobre las nubes.

- me tenías convencido – Edward me sonrió, y se quitó los pantalones y la camisa. Miré hacia otro lado cuando se metió debajo de las frazadas a mi lado. Sabía que a él le gustaba dormir solo en bóxers, pero eso aun me ponía levemente incómoda.

- ¿No tomarás una ducha? – le pregunté cuando se hubo tapado por completo bajo el cobertor.

Edward negó con la cabeza – No, tomé una en el hospital –

Mi boca se abrió – ¡Estás bromeando! – pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza – Te odio – me di la vuelta para no mirarle. Trataba de ser juguetona. Creó que resultó, porque Edward rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Enterró su nariz en mi cuello.

- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó.

Me volví hacia él y asentí. - ¡Sí!... tomaste una ducha. Yo tuve que servir helado y explicarle a Charlie por qué no podíamos divorciarnos mientras tú estabas tomando mi tan ansiada ducha. No es justo. –

Edward besó mi mejilla – eres adorable cuando estás celosa – su aliento rozó mi cuello, haciendo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se levantara.

Jake comenzó a gruñir. Edward alejó su rostro de mí, pero no quitó sus manos de mi cintura.

- Ni siquiera la he besado todavía – le gritó.

Jake comenzó a ladrar. Edward quitó sus manos de mi cintura y se alejó para no estar cerca de mí, se aseguró de tener sus manos a la vista.

- ¿estás feliz ahora? – pidió la aprobación de Jake.

Jake no dijo nada.

Alcé una ceja hacia Edward. Actuaba como si Jake fuese un oficial de policía o algo así.

- siento como si tu padre estuviese mirándonos – admitió – a excepción de que está en el cuerpo de un perro. Es escalofriante –

Solté una risita tonta – siento mucho lo de Jake, realmente eres muy dulce con todo esto – le sonreí.

Él se encogió de hombros – es lo menos que puedo hacer – parecía dudoso de decir algo – …realmente quiero apagar la luz, pero temo que Jake pueda querer arrancarme la pierna si dejo la cama –

Me eché a reír. – ¡Entonces yo lo haré! - me encaramé para salir de la cama, cruzar la habitación y apagar la luz. Entonces avance con timidez hasta la cama nuevamente. Era extraño caminar en una habitación oscura y desconocida, pero fui capaz de encontrar la cama sin hacerme daño.

Volví a meterme entre las sábanas y me acomodé sobre la almohada.

- Buenas noches, Edward- susurré adormilada – Buenas noches, Jake –

- Buenas noches, Bella – replicó Edward – Buenas noches… perro –

Revoleé lo ojos pero no dije nada. Edward estaba siendo muy dulce al no sacar a Jake a patadas, así que dejé pasar el que le llamara perro.

Estaba más dormida que despierta cuando un extraño olor llamó mi atención. Me llevé las manos hacia la nariz - ¡Jake! – grité - ¡Eso es asqueroso! – estaba tentada de tirarle la almohada.

- Sabía que debía darle salchichas – Edward dejó en claro su disgusto por el silencioso pero mortal gas de Jake.

Un enorme resoplido vino desde la esquina donde Jake yacía. Yo creo que se reía de nosotros.

..

_El capítulo mas largo hasta el momento, por lo que me demoré un poco más en traducir. Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso para cada uno de ustedes. Adiós._

_Annie._

_PS: lo sé, me he atrasado muchísimo con Mi fic, pero es que aquel sí que es más largo, les aseguro que el sábado actualizaré, si alcanzo lo hago mañana, palabra!. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_He aprendido que solo dos cosas son necesarias para mantener a una esposa feliz. Primero, déjale creer que todas las cosas son a su manera. Segundo, deja que así lo sean."_

Lyndon B. Johnson.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Dimensión desconocida. Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo._

Desperté con los brazos de Edward enlazados alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios rozando delicadamente mi cuello. Instantáneamente, sentí mis mejillas encenderse y mi corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable el despertar con alguien besándote, pero eso no alejaba la vergüenza que sentía. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fuesen tan cariñosos conmigo.

- si te quedas en silencio, Jake no nos oirá – susurró Edward en mi oído antes de besarlo.

Solté una risita tonta y me volví hacia su lado para mirarle. Me sonreía, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Él era como un Dios griego… recién levantado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – susurré. No quería despertar a Jake.

- no lo sé – susurró de regreso.

El momento era tan irreal. Había despertado junto a un hombre medio desnudo, quien sucedía ser mi marido al que había conocido hacía pocos días, y en vez de estar haciendo lo que _normalmente_ hacía las parejas recién casadas, nos susurrábamos el uno al otro para no despertar a mi perro.

- estás siendo tan dulce con esto – le recordé mientras enlazaba mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba ignorando la vergüenza y traté de mostrarle a Edward que quería hacer esto funcionar tanto como él.

Edward quitó el cabello de mi rostro y besó mi mejilla. – dime si voy muy rápido – susurró – no quiero que estés incómoda –

No me sentía incómoda. Sentía vergüenza, pero eso se debía a que todo era nuevo para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me abrazara de esa forma o a despertar con un marido besándome _muy_ suavemente para no despertar al perro.

Negué con la cabeza. – No vas rápido – susurré antes de besar su pecho. Esperaba que eso probara que él no estaba apurando las cosas y que no me hacía sentir incómoda.

No quería _acostarme_ con Edward aún, eso era demasiado, era muy pronto, pero realmente quería besarlo otra vez. Quería tenderme con él en _nuestra_ cama y regalonear con él mientras manteníamos toda nuestra ropa puesta. Quería estar con él cómo se está con alguien en una nueva relación. El que estuviésemos casados no significaba que debíamos hacerlo de inmediato, ni tampoco el que recién nos hubiésemos conocido significaba que no podíamos besarnos. Si no hubiese habido una atracción desde el principio entre nosotros, no nos habríamos casado, ¿verdad?.

Edward puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y la alzó para que le mirara. Posó sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos y mi acomodé para acercarme más a él. Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho y mi cabeza se movió hacia un lado. Mi corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte y mis manos temblaban, pero ignoré todas esas distracciones y decidí darle a_ mi_ marido el beso de buenos días.

Abrí mi boca y atrapé su labio superior entre los míos. Edward abrió la boca y atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Mordió con gentileza antes de rozar su lengua contra él. Me estremecí.

Inspiré con fuerza por la nariz antes de apretar mis labios aun más sobre los de él y abrí la boca otra vez. Edward tomó su oportunidad y dejó su lengua ingresar en mi boca. Era extraño sentir el aliento de alguien más, especialmente porque Edward sabía a menta. Era seguro que yo aún sabía a leche y caramelo.

Me aparté de Edward y abrí los ojos. Él me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –¿comiste mentas esta mañana…? – pregunté, no pude esconder la curiosidad. - ¿…o siempre amaneces con aliento sabor a menta? -

Edward se rió. – Siempre tengo una caja de mentas a un lado de la cama – admitió.

- ¡la mayoría de los hombres tiene preservativos en su mesita de noche, y tú tienes mentas para el aliento…! -

Edward rió con fuerza otra vez y besó mi nariz. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y enterró su rostro en mi cuello – dime si voy muy rápido – susurró de nuevo – no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda –

Me hacía sentir incómoda. No por abrazarme o besarme, pero sí por preguntar si iba muy rápido. Era dulce que se preocupara lo suficiente para preguntar, pero él era mucho mejor que yo en todo eso, y comenzaba a preocuparme el que él no fuera tan inocente como yo había creído.

- no soy la primera chica que has besado, ¿verdad? – pregunté. No quise sonar así de triste por eso, pero me salió de esa forma.

Edward se apartó de mi cuello y me observó. – No eres la primera chica que he besado – admitió.

Fruncí el ceño. Traté de no lucir decepcionada, pero lo estaba. Él era el primer hombre con el que había estado tan cerca y por alguna razón creí que también para él todo era tan nuevo como lo era para mí. Aparentemente, estaba equivocada.

- mi madre hacía que la besara antes de ir a la escuela cada mañana – me sonrió.

Revoleé los ojos – ¡Edward hablo en serio! –

- ¡yo también hablo en serio!, me besaba cada mañana antes de irme a la escuela – Edward besó mis labios y luego me sonrió – Bella: tal vez no eres la primera mujer a la que he besado, pero eres la primera con la que me he casado. Eres la primera con la que he dormido en la misma cama y probablemente serás la primera y la _única_ mujer con la que llegue a otros niveles en la relación. –

- ¿Cuánto has hecho con una chica? – pregunté.

- nada más que besar – me prometió Edward – probablemente he hecho más contigo que con cualquier otra chica con la que he salido por meses –

Fruncí el ceño –…pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada –

- exactamente – Edward se rió - ¿Por qué crees que siempre estoy preguntándote si voy muy rápido?. No sé qué es muy rápido, o muy lento. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o si estoy haciendo el ridículo – tomó mi mano y la besó – pero haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantener la línea de comunicación abierta entre nosotros. –

Edward posó sus labios sobre los míos otra vez. Cerré los ojos y le eché los brazos al cuello. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y profundizar el beso pero un fuerte y enojado ladrido vino desde los pies de la cama.

Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos al instante y volvimos nuestra atención a Jake. Sus patas delanteras estaban apoyadas en los pies de la cama y ladraba, _con fuerza_.

Gruñí y quité mis brazos del cuello de Edward al tiempo que él quitaba los suyos de mi cintura.

- Jake está despierto – suspiré dándome la vuelta.

- ya lo noté – gruñó Edward.

- lo siento – susurré antes de quitar las sábanas de mi cuerpo y gatear para bajar de la cama – ¡vamos Jake! – golpeé mi pierna – al baño. –

Jake le ladró a Edward una vez más antes de volver al piso y correr hacia la puerta. Me miraba a mí y luego a la manilla. Acorté la distancia que me separaba de la puerta y la abrí. Jake se dirigió a la puerta principal.

- llevaré a Jake afuera – le dije a Edward.

Él estiraba sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras movía su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha. Su pecho era perfecto, incluso siendo increíblemente blanco. ¡y quiero decir blanco!. No un tipo de blanco, ni algo blanco. Quiero decir blanco _real_. Aunque era atractivo. Era como estar saliendo con un vampiro, excepto porque este vampiro comía normal, dormía durante las noches y era inmune al olor de la sangre. Pensándolo bien, no, no era para nada como salir con un vampiro.

- prepararé el desayuno – anunció Edward, mientras flexionaba el cuello - ¿hay algo que quieras en especial? – preguntó mirándome a mí.

- no - negué con la cabeza- me gustará cualquier cosa que tú prepares –

- entonces será omelette – concluyó Edward, mientras se agachaba para abrir uno de los cajones del closet.

Fue allí cuando decidí salir. Era una vista agradable, pero no quería que creyera que estaba mirándole como una descarada. Comencé a caminar a la puerta principal, la imagen del blanco pecho de Edward todavía estaba en mi mente y definitivamente era una tan vista agradable que podía acostumbrarme fácilmente a ella.

Jake estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta moviendo la cola. Me sonrió mientras su cabeza iba de la puerta hacia mí. Estaba bien entrenado cuando se traba de usar el baño e ir afuera, la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tenía el sentimiento de que era capaz de usar el departamento de Edward como baño solo para fastidiarle a él.

Abrí la puerta y salió corriendo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y envolví mi pecho con los brazos. Hacía frío y solo llevaba la camiseta.

- apúrate Jake – ordené, balanceándome de un pie hacia el otro.

Jake no me miró y continuó oliendo el pasto para decidir cuál era el mejor lugar para usar de baño. Continúe frotando mis manos y brazos, y observé el condominio alrededor. Era difícil decir si había sol o no, las nubes cubrían el cielo, como siempre.

Forks, Washington, era probablemente la ciudad más lluviosa y helada de América. Lo odiaba. Yo amaba el sol. Quería volver a Phoenix con mi mamá. Amaba el sol y odiaba el frío. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba contenta de haberme mudado aquí, si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca habría conocido a Edward.

Alguien comenzó a tocar una bocina.

Me volví hacia el estacionamiento frente al departamento de Edward. Un enorme jeep se estacionó allí. Supe de inmediato quien era y no pude evitar sonreír. Jake, quien había encontrado un árbol que le acomodara, también le reconoció.

- ¡hola Bella! – Emmett me saludó mientras bajaba del auto - ¿Sabías que estoy engañando a Rosalie contigo? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Iba a devolverle el saludo pero me detuve al escuchar lo que me decía. ¿Engañaba a Rosalie conmigo?. Eso no sonaba bien. Fruncí el ceño.

- Emmett – tenía que ser cuidadosa al decir esto – nosotros no estamos saliendo -

- lo sé – la sonrisa de Emmett no desapareció – ¡hola Jake! – golpeó la cabeza de mi perro antes de volverse a mí – sé que no estamos saliendo juntos, pero eso Rosalie no lo sabe. –

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el collar que le di cuando dejé la habitación de hotel para ir a la máquina expendedora. Lo tomé de su mano y mi boca se abrió. Me había olvidado totalmente de ese collar.

- Rosalie lo vio – explicó Emmett, apuntando la cadena – y me acusó de engañarla. Traté de explicarle que era de la esposa de Edward y que nunca la engañaría, pero no me creyó; dijo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward estuviera casado y entonces me hizo dormir en el sofá –

- Emmett, lo siento mucho… – me disculpé. Mi expresión cayó y pude sentir como la culpa hacía que mi corazón se depositara en mi estómago. Eso no era bueno. Trataba de mantener a Emmett en el buen lado, pero allí estaba yo ahora, haciendo su vida miserable y siendo la razón de que durmiera en el sofá.

- ¡yo no lo siento! – Emmett se rió. Su sonrisa se volvió aun_ más_ amplia - ¿has tenido sexo en el sofá?... ¡es asombroso! –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca cayó - ¿Qué? – me obligué a preguntar, finalmente.

- sexo en el sofá – repitió Emmett – ¡es alucinante!... deberían intentarlo alguna vez, a Edward y a ti les encantará. –

Miré a Jake y luego a Emmett, quien estaba caminando hacia la casa. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!. Su esposa le había acusado de engañarla y en vez de enojarse y correrlo de su casa habían terminado haciéndolo en el sofá. ¿Cuál era el problema con esa familia?

Miré a Jake. Él me devolvía la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – Jake: creo que ya no estamos en Washington – seguí a Emmett, entrando a la _dimensión desconocida_.

Ya no estaba en Washington. Estaba en una realidad alternativa en la que los hombres aun practicaban la caballerosidad, las esposas dormían con sus maridos después de acusarles de engaño, y extremadamente atractivos doctores se casaban con chicas que solo sirven helado. ¡Adiós a todas las series de televisión, ahora iría a la tienda y rentaría antiguos episodios de la serie Dimensión desconocida!.

Tarareé el tema de misterio de la serie mientras seguía a Jake a la cocina. Edward aun estaba en bóxers mientras cocinaba frente a la cocina. Emmett había creado un cómodo sitio en el sofá donde leía el periódico. Ni siquiera le vi entrar con un periódico.

Tarareé mas fuerte mientras me sentaba a un lado de Emmett en el sofá. Necesitaba ir al baño, de verdad lo necesitaba, pero era incómodo ir al baño pensando que en la sala habrían dos hombres sabiendo lo que yo hacía allí. Así que decidí aguantarme. Bienvenida seas infección a la vejiga.

- estoy en engañando a Rosalie con Bella – le contó Emmett a Edward, sus ojos no dejaron el diario que leía.

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Edward, sonaba indiferente de oír eso.

- así es – Emmett asintió – todavía tenía el collar de Bella en mi bolsillo y ella lo encontró, entonces comenzó a acusarme de que la engañaba, y yo traté de explicarle la situación pero no me creyó nada, ¡no la culpo!. Terminamos durmiendo juntos en el sofá. –

Edward soltó la espátula, lo que me hizo mirarlo a él y luego a Emmett. – ¿ese es un nuevo tipo de _preámbulo_ para ustedes dos, ahora? –

Me reí. Era realmente un alivio saber que Edward creía la situación tan extraña como yo la creía. Eso significaba que si alguna vez peleábamos, lo más probable sería que no tuviéramos sexo mientras peleábamos, aunque después de la reconciliación ya sería otra historia.

Era extraño pensar en Edward y en _aquello_. Iba a pasar eventualmente. Esa había sido toda la razón para que nos casáramos, para poder hacerlo. Pero yo no estaba lista para eso aún y no creía que Edward lo estuviera tampoco. A menos que nos emborracháramos nuevamente, pero no creo que mi estómago pueda soportar eso.

- ¿tuviste tu tan ansiada ducha al final, Bella? – preguntó Emmett.

Lo miré y asentí. – fue genial – le sonreí – nunca antes me había sentido tan limpia en mi vida. Hablando de duchas voy a tomar otra justo ahora y me prepararé para ir a trabajar –

- ¿tienes que trabajar hoy? – preguntó Edward mientras abría otro huevo.

Asentí – desde el mediodía hasta las seis –

- ¿Por qué trabajas en un heladería? – preguntó Emmett.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y sentí la boca seca. – Mi papá es el mejor amigo de los dueños – le dije - …de hecho, ellos fueron quienes me regalaron a Jake. El dueño está volviéndose mayor y no puede encargarse de la tienda por sus propios medios, así que me pidieron encargarme de ella – me encogí de hombros – no es demasiado difícil, la paga es decente y de todas formas no puedo ir a la universidad. –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward.

- no teníamos el dinero – respondí con honestidad – aunque tenía buenas calificaciones, excepto por las de la clase de gimnasia –

- por qué no me sorprende – murmuró secamente Emmett en voz baja. Lo ignoré.

- Sabía que podía tener alguna beca o crédito pero me fue más fácil trabajar en la heladería – admití – además, puedo tener helado gratis – les sonreí.

- a mí eso me encantaría – Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá mientras buscaba la sección de historietas en el periódico.

- ¿está bien si tomo una ducha? – le pregunté a Edward.

- claro que sí – se encogió de hombros – aunque el desayuno está casi listo –

- será una rápida entonces – le prometí mientras me apresuraba en ir hacia el baño, asegurándome de pasar por la habitación de Edward para tomar mi ropa de trabajo.

Como lo había prometido la ducha fue rápida y a punto. Por lo que creía, eran poco mas de las seis de la mañana, pero quería estar lista para el trabajo en caso de que fuese más tarde. Mi espalda estaba matándome y entre mas caminaba, mas dolor sentía. Primero creí que se estaba acercando mi periodo, pero luego recordé el golpe que me había dado en la parte baja de la espalda el día anterior contra la mesa.

Me miré la espalda en el espejo. Estaba morada, y_ mucho_. Todo estaba magullado y dolía cada vez que pasaba un dedo sobre ella. Cerré los ojos y me quejé cuando apreté con más fuerza de la debida. Iba a pasar el día cerca del congelador presionando mi espalda contra las cajas de helado.

Me coloqué una blusa y envolví mi cabello en una toalla para salir del baño y unirme a Edward y Emmett en la cocina. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina comiendo los omelette que Edward había hecho para nosotros. Estaba emocionada de unirme a ellos, sobretodo porque Edward había cocinado. Como dije antes, debía dejar de ser doctor e ir a la escuela de cocina.

- ¿tuviste una buena ducha Bella? – preguntó Emmett sonriendo mientras yo tomaba asiento a un lado de Edward. Edward me entregó un plato con omelette.

- fue agradable – me sentí avergonzada de hablar de mi ducha con Emmett. El tema de dimensión desconocida comenzó a sonar en mi mente otra vez. _Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo._

- Alice pasará por ti después del trabajo – me dijo Edward mientras daba una mordida a su omelette.

- ¿de verdad? – pregunté mordiendo mi propio omelette. Mi cuerpo se relajó y tuve que pelear con las ganas de cerrar los ojos. Estaba _demasiado _bueno.

- sí, sale a la misma hora que tú, y dado que Emmett y yo estaremos en el hospital, creí que sería una buena instancia para que se conocieran la una a la otra –

- me agrada Alice – le dije, mientras continuaba comiendo - es muy buena adivinando cosas - les conté – estaba esperando a Angela, la chica que compartía el turno conmigo ayer y justo antes de que llamara, Alice me dijo que llamaría. Fue genial. –

- eso no es adivinar – me dijo Emmett – ella puede ver el futuro –

- ¡claro que no! – revoleé los ojos; tampoco era _tan_ ingenua.

- No – Edward asintió con la cabeza – Alice realmente ve el futuro, tiene visiones de lo que va a pasar –

Fruncí el ceño - ¿estás bromando? – pregunté, mi boca se había abierto al igual que mis ojos.

- No… – negó con la cabeza –…realmente ve el futuro, es por eso que se decidió por el negocio de guarderías, así puede detener a los niños de hacer algo malo antes de que suceda –

- si puede ver el futuro, ¿por qué no invierte en la bolsa, gana la lotería, o va a la televisión? – pregunté, tratando de no sonar grosera, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad.

- ¡eso fue lo que yo dije! – gritó Emmett - ¡pero ella se niega a hacerlo, algo acerca de la moral, o algo así… - sonaba molesto por eso – si yo pudiera ver el futuro sería rico! –

- si _tú_ pudieras ver el futuro, _yo_ sufriría – le espetó Edward antes de volverse a mí.

- esas son solo probabilidades – me explicó – ella no puede ver probabilidades, ella ve decisiones, como cuando decido cocinar un omelette, si ella estaba buscando, probablemente lo habría visto antes de que yo comenzara a cocinarlo –

- ¿entonces solo puede ver las cosas que ella busca? – pregunté. Mi voz fue más fuerte de lo que quería. La música de dimensión desconocida estaba sonando en mi mente otra vez.

- no exactamente – Edward suspiró – es difícil de explicar, tal vez ella podrá explicártelo mejor que yo –

- es extraño – negué con la cabeza – genial, pero extraño… –

- es irritante – murmuró Emmett ácidamente - ¿sabes cuán difícil es hacerle engañar a alguien que puede ver el futuro? –

Negué con la cabeza. No lo sabía. Tenía mis sospechas pero no, no sabía cuán difícil sería engañar a alguien que puede ver el futuro y nunca lo había intentado. Tampoco creo que lo quisiera saber. No me gustaría que aquella persona tuviera represalias contra mí, sabría donde estoy, cuándo y por cuánto tiempo. Sería suicidio tramar algo en contra de alguien que puede ver el futuro.

- ¿puedes hacer algo extraordinario como leer la mente de la gente o algo así? – le pregunté a Edward.

Él negó con la cabeza – No, Alice es la única con un don especial –

- yo tengo un don… – nos dijo Emmett – yo puedo hacer que las chicas…. –

- Si la siguiente palabra que sale de tu boca tiene algo que ver con sexo te haré limpiar la cama del Señor White – advirtió Edward levantando el tenedor del plato y apuntando a Emmett.

- olvídalo entonces… - Emmett se dejó caer sobre la silla y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Edward.

Clavé mi omelette con el tenedor. Alice podía ver el futuro. Emmett podía hacer algo que estaba relacionado con sexo - ¡un shock enorme allí! -, y Edward daba los besos _más_ asombrosos.

Tarareé la canción de dimensión desconocida en voz baja y comí otro pedazo de omelette.

_.._

_Hola!... me he tardado mas de lo normal, lo sé. Pero he aquí otro cap. espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero les aconsejo que vayan percatándose de los detalles. La autora ha dejado pistas durante el fic en relación a lo que sucederá después. La historia ya lleva once capítulos._

_Un beso para cada uno de ustedes!_

_Adiós :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

..

"_Una vez, oí dos mujeres hablando de los dolores al dar a luz y como los hombres parecían no saber cuál era el verdadero dolor. Les pregunté si alguna vez alguna de ellas se había quedado "atascada" en una cremallera."._

Sin cita.

..

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

"_Hay algunas cosas para las que no estás preparado escuchar"_

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas con un cono de helado de frambuesa en mi mano. Mi turno estaba oficialmente terminado y me entretenía de alguna forma mientras esperaba que Alice pasara a recogerme. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle, especialmente acerca de sus hermanos y tenía especial curiosidad por su habilidad psíquica.

- ¿irás al ensayo de la boda, esta noche? – preguntó Angela mientras limpiaba la mesa del lado.

Iba en la mitad de mi relamida cuando hizo esa pregunta. Mis dedos se volvieron flojos y el cono de helado cayó sobre la mesa

- ¿Es hoy? – pregunté, mi mandíbula había caído y podía sentir perfectamente las neuronas en mi cerebro comenzando a funcionar. Me había olvidado totalmente de Jessica.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Angela - ¡Eres la dama de honor! –

- ¡lo sé!- deje mi cabeza caer contra la mesa – _evitando el helado de frambuesa que había comenzado a derretirse_ – y el golpe produjo que un hormigueo comenzara y un dolor de cabeza empezara a formarse – ¿y es… demasiado tarde para negar mi título? – ladeé mi cabeza para observarle.

- algo… - asintió, tomando una silla y sentándose a mi lado. Comenzó a frotarme la espalda - ¿te sientes bien?... estás extremadamente pálida, más de lo usual, –

- estoy bien – mentí – es que no creo poder asistir. -

Era una mentira. Podía fácilmente decirle a Alice que tenía que ir al ensayo de una boda, pero no iba a hacerlo. Quería saber más sobre Edward y la única forma de hacerlo era yendo a aquella pequeña cena con Alice.

- ¿Por qué? – Angela frunció el ceño - ¿Te sientes bien?... necesitas que… -

- estoy bien Angela – le prometí – solo tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza y creo que iré a casa y descansar un poco para que se acabe – me alejé de la mesa, tomando el cono de mi helado.

- yo lo haré – Angela me quitó el cono de las manos – ve a tu casa, yo limpiaré esto y me aseguraré de decirle a Jessica que no podrás ir, pero estarás allí mañana, ¿verdad? -

- estaré allí – asentí – ¡soy la dama de honor, después de todo! –

Angela no sonrió, como yo esperaba que hiciera.

- Bella – suspiró – estoy realmente preocupada por ti –

- no lo estés – negué con la cabeza, tomando mi chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y colocándomela – soy mucho más feliz de lo que aparento. –

- pero… ¿te sientes saludable? – preguntó Angela.

- ¡estoy viva, ¿no es así?! – no quise sonar grosera, pero fue casi inevitable. Estaba evitando la boda de mis amigos por salir con la hermana adoptiva de mi marido y La culpa me estaba comiendo viva.

Dejé la heladería antes de decir algo que sabía lamentaría de haber dicho mas tarde. Afuera estaba congelado, pero prefería estar allí; prefería escarcharme por completo antes que estar adentro y ser interrogada por Angela y sus sentidos alertas. Quería mucho a Angela y quería a Jessica, y en otra situación, estaría cien por ciento avocada a aquella boda, pero recientemente había tenido _mi _propia boda, la que no recordaba, con un tipo al que conocía desde hacía solo unos días, y necesitaba esta charla con Alice.

- ¡Hola Bella! – me gritó Alice.

La observé. Llevaba una pequeña boina rosada sobre su cabello negro, la que combinaba a la perfección con sus guantes y su bufanda. Su blusa estaba cubierta por un largo abrigo color negro y sus jeans estaban arreglado perfectamente dentro de unas botas negras _Ugg_. Alice era extremadamente bien vestida para ser una persona que trabajaba en una guardería.

- ¿lista para irnos? – me preguntó, colocándose en el hombro su cartera rosada _Coach_. Pude sentir como mi ego se rompía. Yo había recién perdido mi departamento, y ella iba por la vida con botas marca Ugg y bolsos Coach.

- sí… - asentí cruzándome de brazos. Estaba avergonzada del sweater que había comprado en el supermercado. Era de color lavanda claro y con dos franjas blancas a lo largo de cada lado. Estaba orgullosa de él desde la primera vez que lo compré, pero ahora, mirando a Alice me sentía… pobre.

- me gusta tu capucha - me halagó Alice tomando de mi manga y deslizando sus dedos sobre ella – es adorable… -

- gracias – me ruboricé sintiéndome aun mas incómoda con mi ropa de supermercado – a mí me gusta tu tenida, debe haber sido realmente cara. –

Alice movió su mano en el aire restándole importancia. – de hecho, compré todo en oferta, creo que no gasté más de cien dólares en todo, incluyendo el bolso… –

Mi boca se abrió. He visto bolsos Coach, y en oferta, aun cuestan algo cercano a los casi cuatrocientos dólares. - ¿Cómo? – gemí.

Alice sonrió.

- Soy una compradora inteligente… – su sonrisa se amplió – …y también porque me mantengo alerta de cuáles son las tiendas que tienen ofertas ridículamente convenientes, por lo que sé exactamente donde y cuando ir – soltó una risita.

Comenzaba a envidiar las visiones de Alice. Nunca había sido una compradora y no tenía ninguna ambición de gastar seiscientos dólares en un bolso; pero una tenida completa de grandes diseñadores, con una cartera Coach incluida, ¡por solo cien dólares!... bueno, me sentiría en el cielo del diseño. A todas las chicas les gustan esas cosas, sin importar lo que digan.

Un fuerte sonido me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos. Alice sostenía las llaves en su mano y había desbloqueado las puertas de su auto. Volví mi cara hacia un lado y mi mandíbula cayó cuando vi las luces de un Porsche amarillo resplandecer frente a nosotras. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un Porsche, y era precioso.

- regalo de graduación – Alice contestó mi pregunta. Me pregunté si habría tenido una visión de que iba a preguntar eso o había sido demasiado obvio. Probablemente había sido un poco de los dos.

- ¡vaya! – gemí, comenzando a caminar a aquella bola de metal resplandeciente. Era fácil saber dónde estaba el auto, aunque afuera estaba oscuro, aquel era el auto más brillante de toda la calle.

Alice asintió. – Edward obtuvo un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish como regalo de graduación-

Mi mandíbula cayó dos centímetros más.

- era eso, o que Carlisle le pagara sus estudios completos en la universidad; por supuesto, él escogió el auto… – Alice revoleó los ojos – …ahora está hasta el cuello con los créditos de la universidad pero aun tiene su auto, y eso es todo lo que a él le importa. –

- eso explica el departamento – murmuré para mí misma.

Alice soltó otra risita. – Él _odia_ su departamento y se arrepiente de haber preferido el auto antes de la universidad gratis; pero está orgulloso de su auto, aunque tenga pasar el resto de su carrera profesional pagando los préstamos. –

- ¿Por qué no eres doctora tu también? – pregunté. Parecía que todos en la familia de Edward se dedicaban al área de la medicina. Caminé alrededor del auto y abrí la puerta del asiento delantero. Las butacas eran de cuero negro. _Eran geniales_.

- Nunca me interesó la medicina – explicó Alice, sentándose en el asiento del piloto. Sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron su bolso y extrajo las llaves del auto atadas a una cadena de llaveros – Me encantaban los niños, era buena con los niños, así que decidí trabajar en negocios de guardería. Estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. ¡Es mucho más divertido de lo que creí que sería!. -

Puso las llaves y echó a andar el auto. El motor volvió a la vida instantáneamente - _a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada_ - y comenzó a ronronear como un gatito, a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrada. Traté de pensar en el jeep de Emmett, pero no pude recordar si encendía tan fácilmente como el Porsche de Alice. Sabía que era mucho más suave que mi monovolumen, pero eso era rendirme, todo era mucho más suave que mi camioneta.

- ¿Qué auto tienes? – preguntó Alice, mientras ajustaba los espejos.

- Una camioneta Chevrolet del 53' – admití, avergonzada – no puede pasar más de los sesenta kilómetros sin amenazar con prenderse fuego por completo. –

Alice rió.

Pero yo no bromeaba. Mi auto, el amor de mi vida junto a Jake, y creo que ahora también a Edward, estaba muriendo. Pero me negaba a dejarlo. Aunque me tomara todo el dinero de mi cuenta en el banco, como realmente lo estaba haciendo, buscaría mantenerlo con vida. _Mi auto antes que yo_. En mi mente, mientras mi auto esté con vida, yo estaré viva también.

Alice y yo llegamos sin complicaciones al restaurant en el que comeríamos. Ella me hacía una pregunta y yo respondía. Entonces yo le hacía una pregunta y ella la respondía. No hablamos de nada importante. Cuando recién llegamos al restaurant comenzamos a hablar de los hombres. Ella me preguntó sobre mis novios anteriores a Edward y yo fui completamente honesta con ella.

- Edward es mi primera relación – admití, mirando el menú que me había dado la mesera. Pude sentir como mi ego se quebraba. No podía pagar nada de eso. Sabía que el lugar era caro, era obvio por la gente bien vestida y el hecho de que hubiese manteles elegantes sobre las mesas, pero los precios eran ridículos. ¿Por qué no pudimos haber ido a un lugar más común?.

Mi confesión hizo a Alice gemir. - ¿de verdad? – Parecía demasiado emocionada por el hecho de que el primero hombre que había demostrado interés en mí, haya estado lo suficientemente borracho como para casarse conmigo sin conocerme. - ¡eso es tan dulce! –

Me ruboricé – creo, que se puede decir eso – cerré el menú y suspiré. Solo iba a pedir un vaso de agua y una ensalada simple, no la ensalada más cara, pediría aquel tipo de ensalada que comías _antes_ del plato principal y sin aderezos, podían cargarte extra por eso.

- ¿Quién invitó a quién? – preguntó Alice, dejando su menú a un lado.

Mi sonrojo se profundizó. – creo, por lo que Edward me contó, que yo lo hice. Estaba algo deprimida porque mi amiga va a casarse y tampoco tenía novio ni ningún tipo de relación, así que le pedí matrimonio porque quería dormir con él. – agaché la cabeza completamente mortificada. Le había admitido a mi cuñada que la única razón por la que me había casado con su hermano era porque quería acostarme con él.

Alice se rió. - ¿en serio? – continuó riendo- ¿se casaron para poder dormir juntos? -

Asentí. – Aunque me enfermé cuando estábamos tratando de hacerlo, y tuve que quitármelo de encima para poder ir al baño – me mordí el labio tratando de pensar en algo para poder defender mis acciones. No encontré nada. Por lo que decidí defender a Edward – ¡él fue muy dulce con todo eso – la miré – sostuvo mi cabello y todo…! -

Alice sonreía – Esa es la clase de cosas que él hace. Cuando yo tenía siete, andaba en bicicleta y algunos niños del vecindario, que eran mucho más grandes que yo, solían molestarme; bueno, uno de ellos me tiró de la bicicleta y me rompí la rodilla. Edward y Emmett estaban ahí, Emmett golpeó al niño que me había tirado de la bicicleta y Edward curó mi herida. –

- ¿Qué pasó con el niño que Emmett golpeó? –

- me dejó tranquila, pero solo porque Emmett no me dejaba sola cuando él estaba cerca, la gente tenía miedo de Emmett y Edward en nuestro vecindario. –

- ¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño. No podía entender que les tuvieran miedo, Edward y Emmett no eran intimidantes.

- Ellos venían de familias abusivas – explicó Alice. Mis ojos se abrieron y los músculos de mi mandíbula se aflojaron. – la mamá de Emmett era una mujer adicta a las drogas duras que se acostaba con todos. Lo dio en adopción en cuanto nació y Esme lo adoptó. El padre de Edward solía golpear a él y a su madre hasta que finalmente los abandonó. Su mamá se suicidó después del divorcio y Edward fue llevado a un orfanato. Esme y Carlisle fueron las primeras personas que lograron acogerlo. –

- ¿Están listas para ordenar? – la voz de la mesera sonaba distante. Estaba demasiado absorta en la historia de Alice para prestarle atención.

- sí, claro… - me parece que Alice estaba hablando, yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos – ambas pediremos filete, de acompañamiento ensaladas, a mí me gustaría la ensalada Rancho y Bella tomará la ensalada Mil Islas. –

- ¿Desean vino o champaña? –

- para mí una copa de agua, y Bella un coca cola –

La mesera se alejó, tomando mi menú y el de Alice en el proceso.

- ¿Carlisle y Esme lo adoptaron después de eso?- pregunté tan pronto como la chica se hubo alejado.

Alice negó con la cabeza. – Esme quería adoptarlo, pero su padre se negaba a entregarlo al Estado. Cuando le dijeron a Edward que sería trasladado a otro orfanato, huyó. Al final, lo encontraron y lo llevaron con otra familia de acogida, estuvo allí por unos meses, hasta que volvió a huir y apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de Carlisle. Yo tenía trece años para ese entonces, fui yo quien le abrió. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba morado y se afirmaba con fuerza su brazo. Después supe que se lo habían quebrado en tres partes. Su nueva familia de acogida lo había golpeado cuando descubrieron una baja calificación en su reporte de la escuela. –

Pude sentir un sollozo que quería abrirse paso en mi garganta y luché contra las lágrimas. No estaba llorando, pero era solo porque estaba usando toda mi fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas inundaran mis mejillas.

- …él tenía casi quince años cuando su padre lo entregó finalmente al Estado y Esme lo adoptó. – Alice terminó su historia con un tono feliz; pero yo no estaba feliz. Yo había quedado con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago.

- no tenía idea – susurré – lo siento – no sabía porque lo sentía, pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo. Quería ir a casa, y enlazar mis brazos alrededor de Edward y decirle sentía todo lo que él había tenido que pasar.

- ¡no lo estés! – Alice negó con la cabeza, su rostro se iluminó y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor – no tienes idea de cuan asombrosos son Carlisle y Esme. No pude haber tenido mejores padres que ellos, ¿Por qué crees que Edward se mantenía volviendo a ellos?, ¡son las más maravillosas y adorables personas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Me compraron un auto por mi graduación!. –

- ¿Cómo terminaste siendo su hija adoptiva? – pregunté.

- Aquí tienen – la mesera dejó un vaso con coca cola y una ensalada en frente de mí. La ensalada estaba cubierta en salsa Mil Islas. ¡Yo amaba la salsa Mil islas!.

- Gracias – Alice y yo agradecimos al mismo tiempo.

Clavé la ensalada con el tenedor y miré a Alice. Ella tomaba un sorbo de agua antes de alcanzar un tomate con el tenedor.

- yo puedo ver el futuro – explicó Alice después que tragó – mis padres no sabían cómo manejar mi don. Solían llamarlo una_ maldición_ y se enojaban conmigo cada vez que veía algo antes de que sucediera. Finalmente, no pudieron aceptarlo más y me dejaron en el orfanato que la iglesia manejaba. En la iglesia, tampoco les gusto mi don demasiado, era una iglesia muy religiosa y muy seguidora de la biblia… -

- …a mi no me importó que me dejaran allí – continuó Alice después de comer más ensalada – primero me importó, pero luego no. Tuve una visión antes de que me dejaran, en la que supe que Carlisle y Esme iban a adoptarme y vi cuan felices y preocupados serían, por lo que estaba emocionada de estar en el orfanato porque sabía que ellos vendrían a salvarme. Solía decirle a los otros niños que iban a adoptarme pronto, ellos no me creían, pero a mí no me importaba. Yo sabía que iba a suceder… –

- …Estuve allí por seis meses antes de que Carlisle y Esme se hicieran voluntarios del orfanato. Esme había traído ropa para los niños y había hecho regalos para las monjas y Carlisle nos hacía revisiones médicas gratis. Habían llevado a Emmett porque a Esme le asustaba dejarlo solo en la casa siendo tan pequeño. Cuando escuché que el doctor vendría, supe que eran Carlisle y Esme, así que me aseguré de hacer mis maletas.-

- ¿de verdad hiciste eso? – pregunté. No podía esconder la sorpresa.

Alice asintió, sonriendo. – ¡estaba emocionada! – soltó una risita - ¡iba a tener una familia, no sabes cuánto había esperado por eso! –

Le sonreí de regreso. - ¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista? , ¿Te vieron e inmediatamente decidieron adoptarte? –

Alice negó con la cabeza. – Esme dice que fui _yo_ quien los adopté a ellos. Cuando fue mi turno de la revisión, miré a Carlisle a los ojos y le dije: "usted va a adoptarme", él se echó a reír, y tan solo me dijo: "¿de verdad?", asentí y le sonreí. Supe que no me había creído, pero no me importó, la gente reaccionaba de esa forma cuando les decía cosas que aun no habían pasado. Después de la revisión, encontré a Esme y le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a Carlisle. Ella me estaba ayudando a escoger un par de zapatos que me quedaran. Ella tuvo la misma reacción que Carlisle. Solo que esta vez, una de las hermana me dijo que dejara de decir mentiras… –

- …le dije que no estaba diciendo mentiras, y le expliqué a Esme como podía ver el futuro. La monja se enfureció y me envió donde el cura donde me golpearon. –

Dejé escapar un gemido - ¿te golpearon? – pregunté.

- creo que es una palabra muy fuerte, la verdad es que me azotaron un poco. Dijeron que mentía sobre mis visiones pero yo creo que temían que fuesen verdaderas y que yo perteneciera a Satanás, pero justo como yo había predicho, Esme pidió los papeles de adopción y después del papeleo se me permitió ir a casa con ellos. –

- ¡vaya! – suspiré – eso fue intenso… -

Alice se encogió de hombros. – No están malo como suena. Esme y Carlisle arreglaron de alguna u otra forma todo lo que habíamos pasado. Nos dieron todo lo que pudimos desear, una familia, un hogar, cosas materiales para mantenernos entretenidos. Fueron asombrosos con nosotros, aun lo son. –

Tomé una bocanada de aire - ¿crees que ellos me quieran? – pregunté.

- ¡te amarán!- Alice me sonrió – tú haces feliz a Edward, que es lo que ellos siempre han querido. Además, serás el gran cambio a todas las chicas que Edward ha llevado a casa. –

Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Ellas eran un poco… descontroladas – Alice parecía cuidadosa en la manera que lo decía – …nunca duraron demasiado, porque Edward buscaba una relación estable y ellas querían, bueno, _sexo_, y… -

- … y Edward no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. – terminé su oración.

- así es - Alice asintió.

- Aquí tienen, damas – la mesera dejó frente a nosotros dos platos con apetitosos filetes en ellos.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mi corazón cayó. Miré a Alice; ella había dejado su medio comida ensalada a un lado. Miré mi propia ensalada, la que estaba rebosante en aderezo y entonces al filete. ¿Qué había hecho?. ¡Yo no podía pagar todo eso!. ¿Por qué Alice ordenó por mí? ¿_Cuándo_ Alice había ordenado por mí?

- si hay algo más que necesiten, por favor, no duden en pedirlo – la mesera se había ido antes de que me fuera posible decirle que se llevara mi plato de regreso.

- no puedo pagar esto – susurré a Alice, quien ya estaba cortando su filete.

- tan solo come, Bella – me sonrió.

- No puedo pagar esto – repetí, mi voz cada vez se volvía más desesperada.

- Bella – dijo Alice – solo come –

Tomé un tenedor y un cuchillo y comencé a cortar el trozo de filete. Fue tan fácil como cortar mantequilla. Supe que no podía pagar nada de eso, pero cuando me llevé a la boca el primer trozo, supe que no habría forma de detenerme. Estaba demasiado bueno.

..

- gracias por traerme Alice – le sonreí antes de salir del auto – y un millón de gracias por pagar la cena. Si hay alguna forma de pagarte… -

- no te preocupes por eso – me interrumpió.

- tengo que preocuparme – me quejé – gastaste… -

- ¡adiós Bella! – me interrumpió de nuevo.

- adiós Alice… – le sonreí otra vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Se había ido antes de que pudiera prometerle que le devolvería el dinero de la cena. Me volví y miré el edificio de Edward. Tenía miedo de ver en cuán mal estado la casa podría lucir. Jake se había quedado _solo_ en el departamento por sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo; de hecho, estaba bastante sorprendida de que mi ropa no estuviera esparcida por el jardín.

- por favor no nos eches a la calle – rogué mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Edward.

Comencé a imaginarme el interior del departamento de Edward. Toda su ropa esparcida por todos lados, el relleno de los cojines de su sofá sembrados por todos lados. Sentí como mi estomago daba vuelta completa mientras pedía con más fuerza.

- ¡por favor no nos eches a la calle!– rogué nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta.

- oh, Dios mío – mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió. No pude evitar gemir al ver el departamento _limpio_ de Edward. – Está limpio – tenía que decirlo en voz alta, para poder oírme a mi misma y creerlo.

Ingresé y di una mirada al interior. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana. No podía creerlo. Estaba asombrada.

- ¡oh Dios mío! – grité cuando alcancé el salón.

- hola, Bella – Edward me saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba sentado en el sofá, sin camisa y con un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Jake estaba _dormido_ en su regazo. No estaba gruñéndole a Edward o enviándole miradas asesinas, estaba roncando, con fuerza, y en su regazo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – gemí - ¡Jake te odia! –

Edward miró a Jake, su sonrisa vaciló por un segundo. – No lo sé – admitió – lo alimenté con algo de queso como tu dijiste y decidió de pronto que yo le simpatizaba – comenzó a acariciar a Jake detrás de de la oreja.

Mi mandíbula cayó y no pude quitar mis ojos de aquella escena. Era asombroso. Ni siquiera lo creí posible. A Jake parecía no molestarle el que Edward estuviera acariciando sus orejas.

- ¿te divertiste con Alice? – me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- …. sí… - asentí – ella pagó por mi cena. Me siento culpable, porque no puedo devolverle el dinero – no sonaba culpable, estaba demasiado asombrada con el hecho de que Jake y Edward comenzaran a llevarse bien.

- no lo estés – Edward negó con la cabeza - ¿de qué hablaron? –

Me ruboricé y miré hacia otro lado. – me contó acerca de su niñez. Como conoció a Esme y Carlisle. También me contó acerca de Emmett y…. de ti – vacilé en la última parte – me contó acerca de tu padre y de tu familia de acogida. – volví a mirar a Edward.

Su expresión había caído y dejó escapar un bufido.

- Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo atrás …- su sonrisa volvió – además, si nada de eso hubiese pasado, tal vez no te habría conocido. -

Fruncí el ceño.

- desearía que mostraras un poco mas de emoción por eso – me senté a su lado en el sofá.

- lo siento – Edward frunció el ceño al tiempo que colocaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me besó en el cabello. – es solo que pasó hace tiempo, y he tenido tiempo para superarlo. –

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. – yo no – suspiré – y me siento culpable. –

- ¿Por qué? – Edward no pudo esconder su confusión.

- no lo sé – admití – tan solo me siento… triste –

Edward besó suavemente mi frente.

- llevas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros ¿lo sabías? – me preguntó.

- solo estoy cansada – suspiré – tuve un día largo –

- ¿quieres ir a la cama? –me preguntó Edward.

Asentí.

– deberíamos aprovechar esto, será probablemente la primera y la única noche que tendremos para los dos solos - acaricié a Jake detrás de la oreja.

- yo estaba pensando en llevar a Jake con nosotros – dijo Edward, angustiado.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez.

- ya sabes, solo en caso de que algo le suceda en la mitad de la noche …– Edward agregó rápido – …como, ¡no sé!, que deje de respirar –

- bueno… - fruncí el entrecejo – creo que eso estará bien – me levanté del sofá, di dos pasos y golpeé mi pierna - ¡vamos Jake! – le silbé. Ni siquiera levantó su cabeza.

- está cansado – explicó Edward – ¡yo lo llevaré a la habitación! –

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí? – pregunté.

- es tradición Bella… – Edward suspiró mientras levantaba a Jake del sofá. Edward era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. –… no queremos que el pobre Jake despierte solo y no sepa dónde estás. –

- estás demasiado generoso hoy… - alce una ceja.

- tan solo me agrada Jake, eso es todo – Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. - ¿te importa si duerme en la cama con nosotros esta noche? – preguntó.

- no… creo que no –

- bien – Edward me sonrió - ¡ahora te llevaré a la cama, Jake! –

Observé como la alta figura de Edward se alejaba. Definitivamente tenía que rentar _La Dimensión conocida_ algún día de esta semana.

..

Serían bueno que leyeran esto:

_Lo sé, lo sé, querrán matarme!, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, sobretodo me he demorado demasiado en actualizar "Sol de mediodía". Primero que nada quiero disculparme, segundo quiero agradecerle, hubo varias que se preocuparon y me enviaron mensajes preguntando si todo iba bien. No se preocupen, yo estoy bien. Es verdad que un tiempo estuve enferma, pero fue solo estrés. No quería actualizar con una nota, porque personalmente odio cuando en mis historias favoritas hay una actualización y es una nota de autor. La verdadera razón de la demora es la Universidad, fue demasiado, y realmente creí que había materias que no pasaría. Por eso dejé todo lo demás y me enfoqué en estudiar. ¡y valió la pena!. Así que estoy de vacaciones desde ayer así que me pondré al día con todo, sobretodo Sol de Mediodía, que no lo actualizo hace mucho. Ya esta listo, solo editar el capitulo y lo subo, asi que creo que el fin de semana estaré subiéndolo._

_Ahora con respecto a este fic, hasta el momento hay dos capítulos mas, para alcanzar la historia original, pero la autora tiene una historia paralela de dos capítulos, el primero, cuenta la "noche de bodas" de Edward y Bella… lo que no se vio y el segundo, cuenta que fue lo que realmente pasó con Jake en este cap. por eso, les dejo la pregunta, quieren que siga traduciendo los otros dos cap. de la historia, o incluya los "sidestories", la verdad, la pregunta es, ¿Qué prefieren primero?, que traduzca el cap. siguiente a este, o los dos sidestories, haré lo que me diga la mayoría. _

_Un beso para todos, millones de gracias, y no se preocupen que ya estoy de vuelta._

_Ah!, y nos vemos el fin de semana en Sol de mediodía, cariños._

_Annie.*_


	11. Sidestory 1

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _ de la misma autora.

Summary original de la autora: Escena perdida de _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe". _La primera noche de la luna de miel de Edward y Bella. _Fluff_ pero no _lemon._

..

"_Algunas veces, cuando pienso en toda la cerveza que he bebido, me avergüenzo de mi mismo; pero entonces, miró mi vaso y pienso en los trabajadores de las fábricas de cervezas, en todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Si yo no bebiera cerveza el negocio iría a la quiebra y con él, todos sus sueños serían rotos… y me digo a mi mismo: es mejor que beba esta cerveza y deje que los sueños de aquellos trabajadores se vuelvan realidad antes de ser tan egoísta y preocuparme solo por mi hígado." _

Jack Handy.

**Momentos perdidos:  
**

_Las verdaderas amigas no dejan a sus amigas beber para luego llevar a casa hombres feos… "Cual sea su nombre" es cualquier cosa menos feo._

- tú, yo… no sé quien, pero uno de nosotros se está moviendo demasiado rápido – le dije a _Cual sea su nombre_ mientras él trataba de comprender como quitarme el vestido. No lo culpaba por demorar tanto. ¡Tenía tres manos!. Eso debía ser difícil.

- ¡ey!... ¿podemos besarnos otra vez? – pregunté levantándome de la cama y buscando sus labios.

Cual sea su nombre atrapó mi rostro con dos de sus _seis_ manos y unió sus labios con los míos. Admito que me decepcionó un poco el que no siguiera tratando de quitarme el vestido, tenía muchas ganas de que lo hiciera.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un costado y traté de profundizar su beso abriendo la boca, pero debo haberme movido muy rápido o algo así porque mi estómago dio una sacudida y comencé a sentirme enferma; le empujé para apartarle de mí y enterré mi rostro en la colcha.

Mis dedos se aferraron a las sabanas y apreté mis ojos. Nunca me había sentido así de nauseabunda sin estar enferma en toda mi vida. Quería vomitar, pero también deseaba continuar lo que había comenzado con _Cual sea su nombre… _

La vida no era justa.

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Cual sea su nombre frotando mi espalda y besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Asentí.

- mi estómago duele – admití, aún aferrando la sábana con fuerza.

- tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para mañana por la mañana – me ofreció acariciándome la espalda.

Negué con la cabeza y aparté el rostro de las sabanas

- ¡No! – le miré – es solo que estoy volviendo a estar sobria, todos se enferman cuando comienza a pasar la borrachera - tomé una botella de vino que había al lado de la cama y traté de engullirlo, casi no podía sentir el alcohol, lo que estuvo bien por mí porque no era gran admiradora del vino.

En cuanto el alcohol se hubo sentado en mi estómago me incorporé otra vez y traté de encontrar los labios de Cuál sea su nombre nuevamente. Terminé besando a la persona equivocada y caí; la persona que trataba de besar era solo un hueco vacío, pero en vez de caer sobre el colchón de la cama como yo había esperado, terminé aterrizando justo sobre _Cual sea su nombre_.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó Cual sea su nombre.

Ladeé mi rostro hacia el otro costado y besé su mejilla.

- es que casi beso a tu gemelo… – traté de el explicarle el fenómeno que había recién experimentado - ¿o son trillizos?... ¡no lo sé!... – puse mi pierna sobre la suya para asegurarme de que no me dejara y enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para tener algo en que afirmarme.

La habitación estaba dando vueltas.

- deja de moverte… – le ordené mientras buscaba besarlo otra vez. Me gustaba besar a Cual sea su nombre, era un asombroso besador.

Cual sea su nombre movió su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y giró sobre si mismo atrayéndome con él. Mi estómago dio una sacudida y sentí como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, pero él lo solucionó atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y jugueteando suavemente con él.

- besas bien… - le dije, o más bien intenté decirle, porque aun mantenía mi labio entre sus dientes.

Dejó mi labio libre. Así que lo besé otra vez. Amoldé mis labios con los suyos. Creí que si lo besaba lo suficiente la nausea que sentía se iría. _Pero no estaba resultando_.

Comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa, bueno,_ traté_ de hacerlo. Estaba resultando más complicado de lo que creí, o esperé. Cada vez que un botón dejaba de moverse lo suficiente para atraparlo, se resbalaba entre mis dedos, ¡y era tan pequeños!, así que era bastante difícil sacarlos del ojal.

- odio tu camisa… – mascullé contra su cuello – …la quiero fuera – y besé su mejilla.

Cual sea su nombre puso su cuerpo sobre el mío otra vez, provocando que lo besara de nuevo. Las nauseas habían vuelto y no creí poder soportarlo demasiado. Tenía que ir al servicio antes de avergonzarme a mí misma.

Cual sea su nombre decidió profundizar el beso dejando que su lengua trazara mis labios, yo quería abrir la boca, _¡de verdad lo quería!_, pero mi estómago decidió que ya no le gustaban más las nueces que había comido antes en el bar y quería devolverlas.

Empujé el pecho de Cuál sea su nombre.

- ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Había miedo, incluso preocupación en su voz.

- baño… – le grité golpeando en su pecho nuevamente.

Se quitó de encima de mí.

Fui capaz de mantenerme sobre mis pies, pero solo dos pasos. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso aterrizando en mis palmas y rodillas. Ni siquiera traté de levantarme otra vez. El baño estaba solo un metro más allá. _Podía lograrlo_. Comencé a arrastrarme, esperando que el dolor en mi estómago se fuera antes de revelarle al mundo mi comida ya digerida.

El baño ya estaba abierto; solo debía vomitar.

Sabía asqueroso; mi nariz estaba empapada, comencé a toser, y estaba completamente segura que había saliva colgando de mi labio inferior. Mi cabello estaba pegado a mi rostro y el resto caía en el baño. Quise sacarlo de allí, pero vino _otra_ ronda.

Ahora sollozaba. Me sentía horrible. Estaba vomitando mi estómago completo en un baño de algún hotel desconocido. Me había casado con un tipo al que no conocía y con el que casi me había acostado, ¡Podía ser hasta un violador!, y estaba volviendo a estar sobria, lo que ya era suficientemente doloroso.

Mi pelo ya no estaba en el baño. Alcé el rostro para ver a Cual sea su nombre sonriendo para mí. _¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento como ese?_.

- necesitas agua – susurró alcanzándome una botella – estás deshidratada –

Negué con la cabeza, sin mirarle – no quiero ningún tipo de líquidos, ni tragos ni agua… –

Me frotó la espalda mientras me inclinaba hacia el baño otra vez. Ahora suspiraba en seco y con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba segura que lucía tan mal como me sentía. Cual sea su nombre comenzó a acariciarme el cabello con sus dedos. Era reconfortante saber que era lo suficientemente dulce para mantenerse a mi lado aunque él debía estar sintiéndose tan mal como yo.

- no tienes que estar aquí conmigo – sollocé suavemente, apartando mi cabeza del baño para mirarle – puedes irte si quieres… -

- no – negó con la cabeza y quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro – estoy bien – besó mi frente con suavidad y me tendió la botella de plástico. Tenía una etiqueta verde en ella, pero no me preocupó tanto como para leerla.

- gracias – susurré descansando mi cabeza sobre un costado del baño. Quería abrir la botella y tomar un sorbo pequeño de agua, pero no pude lograr que mis manos se movieran – no tienes que hacer esto, de verdad… –

- todo está bien – puso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y tomó la botella de agua de mis manos. Movió la tapa para abrirla y me la dio de regreso. Tomé un pequeño sorbo y me sentí inmediatamente un poco mejor - ¿...para qué están los maridos? –

..

_Hola otra vez!... dos actualizaciones en menos de dos días, estaba preocupada porque no actualizaba Sol de mediodía hacía montones!!... al menos ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma XD. Bueno, la indiscutida mayoría prefirió los sidestories primero, y pensándolo bien es lo mejor… porque la historia no ha sido actualizada y así la espera no se hará tan larga para ustedes, o no la notarán demasiado. _

_Estos sidestories pertenecen a otra historia paralela, llamada Missing Moments, la que solo tiene dos caps. hasta el momento y en la que la autora quiere poner lo que no alcanzó en sus caps, no iban con la trama o no estaban en POV de Bella en Hasta que la muerte nos separe. El segundo cap. es lo que pasó con Jake y Edward, y debo decir que ya lo tengo traducido así que yo creo que mañana lo estaré subiendo :)._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado y por supuesto déjenme saber que piensan-_

_Besos, Annie.-_


	12. Sidestory 2

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

Summary original de la autora: Escena del noveno capítulo de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Edward encuentra una forma para agradarle a Jake. Edward POV.

..

"_Desaparecidos:_

_Mi perro y mi marido._

_Veinticinco centavos por el perro"_

**Momentos perdidos:**

_¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!_

Había recién llegado del trabajo y estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo la cena que había traído del hospital cuando noté que Jake me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mirándome con odio, y sus labios estaban recogidos sobre sus colmillos. Lo admito, me atemorizó un poco. Entendía el que yo no le agradara, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco me agradaba demasiado a mí y la única razón por la que todavía continuaba en mi casa era porque Bella sufriría si hacía que Jake se marchara; pero honestamente, en esos momentos, me estaba asustando un poco.

Mordí una última vez mi sándwich antes de ofrecérselo a él, no mostró ningún interés; de hecho, parecía que le había insultado con la sola idea de habérselo ofrecido.

Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en algo que fuese _amigable_ a los ojos de Jake, dado que en ese momento no tenía nada de comida para perros y tampoco era tan cruel como para dejar que muriera de hambre, sin importar cuánto me molestara el que tuviera que quedarse allí conmigo.

Me levanté del asiento y busqué en mi –_casi_- vacía alacena buscando algo que fuera del agrado del perro. Allí no había nada que estaba disponible para Jake, así que busqué en la despensa sobre la alacena; tampoco había nada por ahí, a excepción de un frasco de bajas dosis de somníferos que yo solía tomar cuando sufría de insomnio.

Dejé las píldoras sobre el mesón. Su fecha de vencimiento ya estaba caducada y no creí volver a usarlas otra vez; había sido capaz de dormir a la perfección durante los últimos meses.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y sonreí cuando vi el paquete de salchichas. No era una persona maliciosa y no creí que algún día llegara a ser malicioso con un perro, pero cuando vi esas salchichas estuve realmente tentado de darle una a Jake. No estaba seguro de que estaban hechas exactamente, ni tampoco quería saberlo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no había _perros_ en ellas como Jake creía.

Ignoré las salchichas, y en vez de eso, tomé el paquete de queso. Le di una mirada a Jake y sostuve la comida en el aire. Él movió su cola de lado a otro y se relamió el hocico.

- ahora _sí_ te agrado… - murmuré por lo bajo mientras tiraba el paquete sobre el mesón.

Cayó justo a un lado de los somníferos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a mi cerebro hacer contacto y que aquella idea se formara en mi mente.

Sonreí mientras abría el frasco y extraía una pequeña píldora de color blanco. Bella jamás se enteraría; era una dosis menor y Jake era un perro grande. No había nada de malo en medicar al perro de tu esposa y así hacerle creer que le agradabas a su perro.

Partí la pastilla blanca por la mitad, tan solo para ser precavido, y la envolví con una rebanada de queso. Jake no sabría que estaba siendo medicado y Bella y yo tendríamos una noche solo para nosotros dos mientras Jake estaba profundamente dormido. Todos ganarían al final. Jake obtendría una buena noche de sueño, Bella creería que Jake y yo comenzábamos a llevarnos bien y yo obtendría una noche a solas con mi mujer.

Nada podía ir mal.

Apreté los labios y me mordí la lengua mientras le ofrecía a Jake el queso con el somnífero. Él se mantuvo cauteloso. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo, y no quitó sus ojos de mí mientras caminaba hacia su presa.

- todo está bien Jake… – mentí - nadie te hará daño. –

Jake tomó la rebanada y la comió junto con la píldora. Sonreí triunfante y me incorporé para terminar el resto de mi cena. Le daba media hora a Jake antes que los calmantes hicieran su efecto y cayera completamente dormido. Después de eso, solo tendría que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso...

..

- ¡¡Emmett, creo que maté al perro de Bella!! – grité al teléfono celular, paseándome de arriba abajo por el salón.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios…?!! – me gritó Emmett de regreso – …sabía que no te gustaba para nada pero no tenías por qué matarlo, ¡Bella _adora_ a ese perro…! -

- ¡claro que _sé_ que lo adora!... pero no lo hice a propósito, solo le di una de las píldoras que solía usar para el insomnio; ¡eran de dosis muy baja y tan solo le di la mitad!, creí que eso lo calmaría y que lo mandaría a dormir más temprano, pero entonces comenzó a caminar como si estuviera borracho y luego cayó al suelo y… -

- ¡¿está respirando?! – preguntó Emmett.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al lado del perro y puse mi mano sobre su estómago. Se movía de arriba abajo lentamente.

- sí, está respirando, pero no de forma continua… - ¡Ahora sí estaba honestamente aterrado por la vida del perro!; No pude discernir si era por la culpa o estaba… algo así como, empezándome a agradar Jake.

- ¡RCP, aplica masaje cardiaco! – instruyó Emmett.

- ¿Cómo… _boca a boca RCP_? – pregunté horrorizado ante la idea de poner mis labios en un perro, sin considerar el que era un perro _macho_.

- ¡ya has visto Loco por Mary y Dr. Dolittle… ahora dale al _maldito_ perro el masaje cardiaco! –

Dejé el teléfono en el suelo y miré al animal.

- no mueras sobre mi Jake… – le grité - ¡no mueras sobre mí! –

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente cómo aplicar la Reanimación Cardiopulmonar en un_ humano,_ era una de las practicas más básicas y fundamentales que aprendías en la escuela de medicina, pero no tenía idea de cómo aplicarla en un perro.

Tome su nariz y la sostuve antes de abrir su boca y poner la mía sobre la de él. Su nariz estaba húmeda y sus labios eran peludos. Se sentía como si besara a la tía de Emmett, Katrina _(quien un día decidió saber de Emmett y se presentó para dar una visita. Estaba convencida que de alguna forma yo estaba emparentado con ella también)_. Si no hubiese estado _tan_ decidido a hacer que mi relación con Bella funcionara, no habría hecho eso jamás.

Después de llenar los pulmones de Jake con aire, presioné levemente su pecho y continúe con la maniobra del RCP. A Emmett le gustaban los perros, así que confié en él. Repetí el mismo proceso tres veces, cada vez mas asqueado, antes de volver a tomar el teléfono y preguntarle a Emmett que hacer ahora.

El respirar de Jake aún sonaba extraño.

Pero Emmett se estaba riendo. – ¡Le está dando al perro de Bella boca a boca, el muy condenado cree que lo mató dándole la mitad de un somnífero! – se rió aun mas fuerte.

- ¡Emmett! – le grité - ¡hablo en serio, de verdad, _Jake se está muriendo_! – Ni siquiera me preocupó el hecho de haberle dado boca a boca a un perro porque mi hermano me hubiese engañado. Creo que Jake _realmente_ lo necesitaba.

- Edward… - Emmett rió – Jake estará bien, es un perro enorme y era una dosis pequeña. Tan solo mantente alerta el resto de la noche, vigílalo, y asegúrate de que no deje de respirar, si es que es así, llévalo de emergencia a la veterinaria más cercana. –

- ¿y que se supone que le voy a decir a Bella? – apreté levemente el pecho de Jake.

- si es que pregunta, dile que Jake está cansado y necesita dormir; ahora disfruta de tu tiempo libre con ella... –

Le corté el teléfono y focalice mi atención en Jake. No iba a darle otro boca a boca, pero si le vigilaría y mantendría un ojo sobre él.

Chequeé los latidos de Jake. No estaba seguro si eran demasiado rápidos o demasiado lentos. Para los humanos eran muy rápidos, pero no sabía cuál era el caso con los perros. Al fin, su respiración se había vuelto más regular, pero eso no me aseguraba que se encontrara del todo bien.

Tomé a Jake y lo alcé del lugar en el que había caído _(era un montón más pesado de lo que parecía)_ y lo llevé al sofá. Me senté y lo apoyé en mi regazo. Iba a pretender que Jake se había quedado dormido allí. No había nada de extraño en eso; bueno, tal vez sí era _muy_ extraño, pero al menos seria creíble.

Encendí la televisión y la observé nerviosamente mientras esperaba que Bella llegara a casa.

- no te mueras, Jake – le rogué – no te mueras… -

..

_No se imaginan cuan extraño fue escribirlo. Personalmente, no me imagino a Edward dándole un RCP a un perro, pero de que me he reído un montón traduciendo, es verdad. Es raro como me reí mas transcribiendo, que leyéndolo en la primera vez. Creo que fue de lo mas extraño que he leído en toda la vida XD .... pero la autora ha demostrado que no tiene límites y que su imaginación da para mucho, ahora solo faltan los tres cap. para alcanzar la historia original. Recuerden poner atención a todos los detalles; hay algo que la autora ha estado insinuando y ya lo sabrán :)_

_Bueno, y no los haré esperar mas, tan solo fueron una seis horas de diferencia entre los sidestories. Espero q les gusten y q me dejen saber q piensan._

_Nos estamos leyendo. Annie._


	13. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_Nunca me casé porque tengo tres mascotas en la casa que cumplen a la mismas funciones de un marido; un perro que gruñe cada mañana, un loro que maldice toda la tarde y un gato que llega a altas horas de la noche"._

Marie Corelli.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Desearía poder recordar mi boda._

Jake aún dormía junto a Edward, a quién parecía no importarle en absoluto. Edward apretada dos dedos contra el cuello de Jake cada cierto tiempo, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando por lo bajo. No entendía nada de lo que decía, eran solo murmullos sin sentido y apostaba a que Emmett tenía algo que ver en eso.

- creo que es la primera vez que duerme durante _toda_ la noche… – susurré a Edward, quien ahora apretaba el estómago de Jake con expresión seria – … y creo que me gusta.-

Edward se volvió hacia mí. Esperé que me sonriera, pero aun mantenía esa expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿decías algo…? - preguntó, su tono guardaba una nota extraña.

- Jake. Es la primera vez en su vida que duerme la noche completa, normalmente se despierta y comienza a deambular por la casa, creo que sufre de insomnio… – le expliqué -… ¿y por qué estás tan nervioso? – acaricié su hombro.

Edward soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- tuve un largo día en el hospital ayer – al fin, dejó a Jake y acarició mis hombros – lo siento, no debería traer todo eso a casa conmigo… – me besó suavemente en la frente.

Sentí que había algo más que eso, pero no quería sonar molestosa.

- ¿a qué hora tienes que ir a trabajar hoy? – me preguntó Edward dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, con su frente aun acariciando la mía.

- no tengo que ir… – admití sin mirarle; me mordí el labio – Edward, tengo una pregunta. –

Asintió y dejó escapar un leve "mhm". Su aliento olía a menta.

- ¿te importaría ir a una boda conmigo?... mi amiga va a casarse y soy algo así como… _la dama de honor_. No tengo una pareja y me preguntaba si tú querías ir conmigo. ¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres!... no quiero incomodarte para nada, pero significaría un montón… -

Edward apretó sus labios contra los míos. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya se había ido y me sonreía.

- me encantaría ir a esa boda contigo, Bella – me besó otra vez, esta vez dándome el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

Sentí como si no hubiese besado a Edward en meses. Besaba asombroso. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos y me tomó de los hombros para acercarme a él. Me encantaba cuando me besaba de esa forma. Me hacía sentir, no lo sé; me daba esa sensación cálida en el estómago.

Sin perder tiempo, enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ladeé mi rostro hacia el costado mientras él lo hacía hacia el otro. Abrió la boca y acarició mi labio con la lengua.

Quería continuar, de verdad quería, pero estaba segura que tenía mal aliento. Yo no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar mentas a un lado de la cama y estar preparada para una sesión de besos matutina.

Me obligué a apartarme de él. - ¿y tu trabajo? – pregunté, aun deslumbrada por su beso.

- Emmett me cubrirá…-

Fruncí el ceño. – Has faltado demasiado a tu trabajo esta semana – No me di cuenta cuanto había sonado como mi mamá hasta que terminé la frase. Realmente esperaba no convertirme en una de esas esposas molestosas que trataban de controlar las vidas de sus maridos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. – Soy el hijo adoptivo del jefe del área de medicina, no me pueden despedir; además, este es un caso especial… - acarició mis brazos suavemente, pero no me hizo sentir mejor, hijo adoptivo o no, de igual forma estaba faltando al trabajo por mi culpa.

- ¿cuándo es la boda? – preguntó.

- al mediodía, aunque tengo que estar ahí cerca de las diez y media –

- entonces será mejor que comencemos a movernos. – Edward le dio una mirada a Jake y luego a mi – no quiero despertarle, te importaría… -

Revoleé los ojos antes de levantarme de la cama. Edward se levantó detrás de mí por mi lado y tomó el cuerpo de Jake para levantarlo de la cama con él. Observé casi en shock como Edward cargaba mi enorme perro fuera de la pieza con dirección al salón sin ninguna explicación para mí.

- prefería cuando se odiaban el uno al otro… – murmuré para mí misma.

..

Fue bastante difícil colocarle el traje de gala a Jake, se mantenía cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose sobre mí. Nunca en la vida lo había visto así de cansado. Era extraño. Acaricié sus orejas y su lomo tratando de que despertara pero él seguía cerrando los ojos y cabeceando.

- ¡Jake – froté su lomo mas fuerte – despierta, estás actuando como un narcoléptico! –

- tan solo está cansado Bella, estoy seguro que ayer tuvo un día largo. –

Jake alzó la cabeza al instante. Sus labios se recogieron sobre sus colmillos y comenzó a gruñir, sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando a su objetivo – _Edward _- y sus gruñidos se volvieron más fuertes.

Me volví, y solté un gemido ahogado.

No supe como Edward fue capaz de encontrar un traje de gala en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando entró al salón, estaba vestido en un traje de etiqueta negro y camisa blanca. Lucía perfecto. Si no me hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato, estaría segura que habría comenzado a babear en mi vestido.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó sobre el ladrerío de Jake.

- ¡vaya! –sonreí, me incorporé y caminé hacia él – te ves… fascinante –

Edward rió – me alegra que lo apruebes… – comenzó a arreglar las mangas de su chaqueta.

- te ves asombroso… – acorté la distancia que nos separaba y enlacé los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él no demoró y se agachó considerablemente para besarme el cabello, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan suave, aquel no era un traje normal.

Jake comenzó a ladrarnos indignado.

Me volví hacia él y le fruncí el ceño. Parecía que estaba a punto de atacar a Edward. Sus gruñidos se habían vuelto más profundos.

Me volví a ver a Edward otra vez. Miraba a Jake con el ceño fruncido. No parecía contento de ver a Jake despierto. Me mordí el labio e incliné la cabeza en confusión. Solo una pocas horas atrás no podías mantenerlos separados y ahora estaban lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

- Bella – Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos – deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar a la boda a tiempo –

Asentí, quitando mis manos de su cintura para ir a la cocina y tomar las últimas cosas que debía poner en mi bolso lleno de ropa. Un bolso de mano color lavanda, una correa color lavanda y los tacones de color lavanda, todos ellos me esperaba sobre el mesón. Tomé todo y estaba a punto de seguir a Edward cuando noté el frasco de píldoras.

Fruncí el ceño.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentí la angustia al instante. ¿Acaso había venido Charlie?, y si lo había hecho, ¿Cómo demonios había adivinado donde vivía Edward?.

Tomé la botella con fuerza y miré a quien estaba prescrita. Llevaba escrito _Edward Cullen_. Una ola de alivio me embargó y dejé escapar el aire que no me había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

- ¿nos vamos Bella? – me llamó Edward desde la puerta principal.

- ¡sí! – le grité, dejando el frasco en su lugar – ¡déjame tomar a Jake! –

Corrí de vuelta hacia Jake. Su traje estaba arrugado en las patas y en el cuello. Estiré su ropa y le coloqué el collar.

- ¿dejaremos a Jake en la casa de alguien? – preguntó Edward.

Alce el rostro hacia él. – No.. - negué con la cabeza – …viene con nosotros. –

Tomé la correa en mis manos, me incorporé y me volví hacia él.

Edward miraba fijamente a Jake y no parecía complacido con la idea.

- él no vendrá con nosotros – me dijo con firmeza – lo siento mucho, Bella, pero él no irá. De ninguna manera lo dejaré subir a mi auto… –

..

- …si deja _un_ solo cabello de perro en mi asiento… - Edward no terminó su amenaza.

Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero con la correa de Jake apretada en mi mano. La ventanilla estaba abierta por completo, y tenía miedo de soltarla porque podía saltar de improviso hacia fuera; a Jake le gustaba sentir el viento contra su cara, y además, se marea cuando va en el asiento trasero, esa era la única razón por la que Edward le dejó ocupar el lugar delantero de su Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

- ¿Cómo recuperaste tu auto?, ¿_Cuándo _recuperaste tu auto? – le pregunté, impresionada por los interiores de cuero.

- Emmett sabe como encender un auto sin la llave de contacto… – me explicó – le pedí que lo recogiera cuando le conté acerca de nuestra boda; se ofreció a recoger el tuyo pero yo no tenía idea de cuál era… –

- …no te preocupes – negué con la cabeza – mi monovolumen está en el mecánico de todas formas, una amiga me llevó al bar. –

- ¿qué problema tiene? – preguntó Edward, volviéndose hacia atrás para poder salir de su lugar de estacionamiento. Jake ya había sacado la cabeza por la ventana y su lengua colgaba de felicidad.

- tan solo está viejo, así que lo están arreglando un poco – le sonreí – ¡no todos podemos tener un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish! –

- ¿sabes de autos? – sonaba emocionado.

Negué con la cabeza – no, Alice me había contado… –

- sí, era esto o la universidad gratis, yo escogí el auto –

- ¿por qué? – fruncí el ceño, yo habría escogido la universidad gratis en menos de un latido.

Edward detuvo el auto y volvió su atención a mí. – ¡es un Vanquish! – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Estaba esperando que agregara algo más a la explicación, pero no llegó nada.

Nunca llegaré a entender la atracción que tienen los hombres por los autos. Mientras me lleve desde el punto A hasta el punto B, cualquiera está bien para mí.

- ¿y hacia dónde voy? – preguntó Edward, saliendo del condominio.

- ¿conoces la iglesia St. Michaels? – pregunté.

Él asintió.

- ¡para allá vas! –

- ¿y estás segura que Jake no estallará en llamas? - preguntó, dándole una mirada rápida a mi perro.

Me tomó un segundo entender que se estaba burlando. Golpeé la parte de atrás de su asiento en reproche, lo que le hizo reír. Pensé recordarle que se suponía que él y Jake eran amigos ahora, pero no quise herir sus sentimientos; debía ser horrible que un perro al que amaba todos, te odiara.

..

Charlie estaba de pie frente a la iglesia junto a la madre de Jessica. Edward ni siquiera había estacionado el auto por completo cuando Jake ya había saltado por la ventana para ir hacia él. La correa se había resbalado de mis manos antes de que pudiera entender siquiera lo que sucedía.

- no me dijiste que tu padre estaría aquí… – Edward detuvo el motor y comenzó a subir las ventanillas.

- sí… - mi estómago se apretó – espero que no te moleste –

Edward se volvió hacia mí y negó con la cabeza – de hecho, estoy agradecido, tendré alguien con quien hablar y podré conocer a tu padre un poco más. –

No entendía a Edward. Si yo hubiese estado en sus zapatos estaría aterrorizada de hablar con mi padre, siendo que es jefe de policía y porta un arma.

Edward bajó del auto y abrió la puerta por mí antes que pudiera terminar de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad - ¿lista? – preguntó ofreciéndome su mano.

- no – contesté con honestidad tomando su mano.

Él se rió – podría ser peor… –

- ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto? – gruñí.

- podría ser _nuestra_ boda. –

No supe que responder a eso. No supe si estaba bromeando o si honestamente pensaba que sería peor casarnos… _otra vez_. ¡Ésta relación era condenadamente confusa!.

- Jefe Swan – saludó a Charlie.

Charlie dejó de mirar a Jake para volverse a Edward. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa…

- ah… hola… -

- _¡Edward!_ – siseé por lo bajo a Charlie. Aunque no debería estar molesta con él, considerando que yo tampoco sabía su nombre cuando lo conocí, y yo ya era su mujer.

- ...Edward – terminó Charlie - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

_Por favor no hagas una broma sobre bodas. ¡No bromas sobre bodas!. _Rogué angustiadamente para mis adentros.

- Bella me invitó – contestó Edward – Quería que le acompañara. –

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y quise darle un abrazo en ese mismo instante.

- así es, papá – le sonreí, esperando que eso hiciera sentir un poco menos incomodo a Charlie – creí que sería una buena oportunidad para que Edward y tú se conocieran y en la invitación decía que estaba permitido traer una pareja… – le di una mirada rápida a la madre de Jessica.

- claro que sí – ella le ofreció una mano a Edward – ¡hola, soy la señora… pronta a ser señorita otra vez, Melissa Stanley, ¿y tú eres…?! -

- Edward. Edward Cullen – tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía – felicitaciones, debe estar emocionada por la boda de su hija. –

No pude dejar de mirar a Charlie. Estaba acariciando a Jake pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Edward. Se tensó al oír _boda,_ y estuve segura de que si pudiese gruñir, habría estado gruñendo como loco en ese preciso instante.

Suspiré en derrota. Los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, odiaban a mi marido.

- si no te molesta la pregunta… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Bella? – preguntó la señora Stanley.

Alcé el rostro al instante. Miré a Edward. Su expresión ni siquiera vaciló. Le di una mirada a Charlie. Él también miraba a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. Apretó con fuerza la correa de Jake esperando la respuesta de Edward.

- estamos juntos en una relación a largo plazo. –

Solté el aire que contenía. Edward _sí_ escuchaba; ¡y no había dicho ninguna mentira!, realmente estábamos en una relación a largo plazo. De hecho, era una de esas relaciones en las que estábamos unidos para siempre por medio del matrimonio.

- ¡Oh… ¿acaso escucho campanas de boda en el futuro?!- la señora Stanley sonaba emocionada.

La tensión me volvió al cuerpo. ¿Cuál es la obsesión que tiene la gente con el matrimonio?

- bueno, eso depende realmente de Bella – Edward me dio una mirada antes de enlazar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Con eso se ganó un gruñido de los dos, Jake y Charlie.

- ¡Bella! – Angela, mi salvadora, me llamaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros - ¡Bella, gracias a Dios estás aquí, Jessica tiene una crisis nerviosa, y tienes que colocarte tu vestido, y Mike aun está vomitando desde su despedida de soltero de anoche…! -

Me volví a Edward. – lo siento, tengo que irme, te veré en el boda – me alcé en la punta de los pies para besarle en la mejilla.

Edward volvió su rostro hacia el lado y capturó mis labios. No fue apasionado como los de la mañana, pero fue un beso genial.

- te veré en la boda – me sonrió cuando nos apartamos.

Me mordí el labio – sí… - asentí, arrebolada por completo.

- te veré en la boda, Bells. – me dijo Charlie antes de volverse a Edward.

- pórtense bien – les gruñí – los dos, Jake… –

Jake le dio una mirada a Edward antes de sonreír.

- ¡hablo en serio! – siseé.

Angela enlazó su brazo con el mío y me guió hacia la iglesia. - ¿así que tienes novio? – me preguntó suavemente.

Asentí, sintiendo el calor en mi rostro.

- es guapo y tierno, me alegro por ustedes dos –

Eso era algo que me gustaba de Angela, nunca hacía demasiadas preguntas, excepto cuando era necesario.

..

El padrino de Mike, Tyler, logró que se le quitara la borrachera. Jessica se calmó cuando la Señora Stanley le dijo que su maquillaje se estaba arruinando. Angela me ayudó a colocarme el vestido. Lauren, una amiga de Jessica, me ayudó con el cabello y el maquillaje. Yo me coloqué los zapatos y la Señora Stanley me enseñó como sostener el ramo sin apretar tanto los dedos y no correr el riesgo de desgarrármelos.

Ya estaba todo listo para la boda, especialmente Jessica, quien estaba en medio de una perorata acerca de cuan emocionada estaba por su noche de bodas. Cada vez que ella hablaba de su luna de miel, tenía que morderme la lengua para no echarme a reír. Eso me hacía pensar en _mi_ noche de bodas, bueno, no exactamente la noche de bodas, sino la mañana siguiente a ella. Aun no podía recordar mi noche de bodas. Recordé como fue despertar junto a Edward y como Emmett casi echó abajo nuestra puerta. Era difícil pensar que solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que nos conocimos.

- ¡no puedo esperar para ir a Hawái! - Jessica continuó fanfarroneando mientras Angela le agregaba más máscara – ¡va a ser precioso, ¿crees que alguna vez tú y Ben se casen, Angela?! –

- tal vez – Angela le sonrió – lo que yo quiero saber es acerca de Bella y su novio… – cerró la máscara y me miró.

Me ruboricé por completo.

- ¿es el tipo del bar de la otra noche, verdad?, apuesto a que sí… -

No contesté. Estaba demasiado ocupada sonrojándome. Hubiese deseado que Angela no dijera nada, pero creo que Jessica se habría enterado tarde o temprano.

Asentí – Su nombre es Edward... –

- ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! ¡esto es asombroso! – Jessica se levantó de su asiento, su largo vestido cayó al suelo y me pregunté si sería capaz de caminar por el pasillo en esa cosa. Le dije que necesitaba un vestido más corto o al menos con menos volantes ostentosos, pero no me escuchó.

- ¡¿crees que te casarás con él?! – me preguntó.

- ¡Jessica!... ¿no crees que es muy pronto para hacerle esa pregunta a Bella?, ¡acaban de conocerse!. – me defendió Angela.

Mi rubor se profundizó, de hecho, era _bastante _ pronto para pensar en matrimonio.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y mi estómago se lleno de mariposas. Era más fácil vivir en mi fantasía cuando éramos solo Edward y yo, pero cuando había familia o amigos alrededor, comenzaba a pensar en el error que había cometido.

- Jessica – su madre la llamó – ya es hora –

Jessica nos sonrió a Angela y a mí – ¡ya es hora! – chilló las palabras que su madre había dicho.

Angela asintió y sonrió. Traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no creo que mi sonrisa haya sido del todo convincente. Estaba demasiado preocupada de mis propios pensamientos acerca de Edward y Charlie, _los dos_, juntos, _hablando_. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida.

La boda fue bastante corta. Jessica y Mike dijeron sus votos, el párroco dio su bendición, el pequeño hermano de Jessica entregó los anillos, los intercambiaron y se besaron. No presté demasiada atención. Mis ojos se mantenían mirando a Edward, quien se sentaba en la tercera fila en el segundo asiento desde el final, entre Charlie y Jake.

Me sonrió, lo que me hizo sentir feliz. No había obvias heridas en su rostro y no estaba sangrando hasta morir. Incluso Charlie sonreía, pero no estuve segura si era por la boda o porque cada vez que Edward se movía, Jake amenazaba con morderlo.

Encontré a Edward después de que el fotógrafo había terminado con la sesión de fotos; estaba afuera, donde la recepción se llevaba a cabo, sosteniendo dos copas de vino.

- no te preocupes – me sonrió – solo es jugo de uva… – me tendió una copa.

Suspiré de alivio – Espero que la boda no haya sido muy aburrida para ti… – tomé un sorbo. Era jugo de uva.

- para nada… – enlazó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura – aunque… hubo algo extraño. –

Fruncí el ceño. Todo había sido bastante común para mí.

- la dama de honor era mucho más linda que la novia –

Me ruboricé como carmín y aparté mi mirada de la de él. Todas las dudas o miedos acerca de Edward y yo se desvanecieron y la felicidad, la esperanza y todos esos sentimientos lindos tomaron su lugar. No me sentía incómoda con él. No había dudas. Me sentía amada. Me sentía querida. Sentía como si quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él. Y esperaba que así fuera.

- ¿y de qué hablaste con mi padre? – pregunté, la ansiedad volvió. Miré alrededor buscando a Jake y Charlie. Estaban con los padres de Jessica.

- me hizo varias preguntas… la mayoría acerca de mí, quiso saber de nuestra noche de bodas, de mis relaciones anteriores, si aún eras virgen o no… -

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- le dije que aun lo eras y que habíamos acordado conocernos más antes de hacer cualquier cosa… –

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

- …y me contó un poco acerca de ti. –

- ¿cómo qué? – me sentí angustiada de nuevo.

- …no demasiado; me contó que te gusta leer, que eras la tercera en tu clase, y que tienes cáncer. -

..

_Me imagino que están tan sorprendidos como yo quedé cuando lo leí por primera vez!. ¿extraño no?, eso era lo que insinuaba, la autora._

_Espero q hayan disfrutado el cap. y nos estamos leyendo, perdón q no me extienda pero estoy de salida y queria actualizar antes de irme, un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes, cariños!_

_Annie._


	14. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_La pensión alimenticia es como comprar copos de avena para un caballo muerto."_

Arthur Baer

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Esperaba series de risa y fantasía, no dramas de la vida real._

Edward y yo encontramos una mesa para hablar en privado, aunque todas estaban asignadas para la comida; sin embargo, algunos invitados parecían intuir que necesitábamos hablar y nos evitaron. No podía mirarle; aunque él _sí_ podía mirarme a mí. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color verde que tenían apenas llegamos a la iglesia, pero sus pupilas se habían estrechado y estaba casi segura que Edward veía todo en rojo. No lo culpaba. Yo también estaría enojada conmigo en su lugar.

El novio y la novia deambulaban por el lugar cumpliendo con sus funciones. Jessica y Mike saludaban a los invitados, mientras los mozos se paseaban ofreciendo aperitivos.

- ¿me quieres decir _cuando_ pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó Edward.

Me mordí el labio y clavé la mirada en la flor blanca enlazada a una cinta de color lavanda que decoraba la mesa. –…bueno… - titubeé –…esperaba que… bueno, ya sabes, dado a que soy _nueva_ en todo esto, esperaba que no lo supieras hasta… hasta después que muriera…–

- ¿te vas a morir? – exclamó. No noté una sola nota de tristeza en su voz, todo era absolutamente shock.

- bueno… - titubeé de nuevo – técnicamente, _todos_ vamos a morir. – volví mi atención a la rosa blanca y encontré una chinita_*****(n.t)_ tratando de escalar por una rama del pasto.

- Bella… - espetó Edward.

Otra chinita se unió a la primera. Intentó trepar sobre la primera chinita pero él o ella se dio cuenta y la atacó. ¡No sabía que las chinitas podían ser tan violentas!.

- Bella… - la voz de Edward disminuyó – mírame… -

La primera chinita ahora estaba sobre la nueva chinita; comencé a dudar que estuvieran realmente peleando.

- Bella… - la voz de Edward se volvió aun más suave – por favor, mírame... –

Cerré los ojos; decidí dejar a las chinitas divertirse un rato y le miré al fin. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y parecía a punto de llorar; eso lo hizo todo aun más doloroso.

- no parece que tuvieras cáncer, no actúas como si lo tuvieras, ¿están seguros que eras tú y no alguien…? –

- tengo la espalda totalmente magullada – dije finalmente –…del tamaño de una sandía, me herí cuando me golpeé en la mesa. Soy torpe, y no porque Dios me odia y no me dio sentido de equilibrio, sino porque cada vez estoy mas débil. No puedo sacar a pasear a Jake porque él es muy fuerte para mí. No soy pálida porque no haya sol en Forks; soy pálida porque tengo anemia y si comienzo a sangrar, no me detengo… – reprimí el sollozo que tenía en la garganta y borré una lágrima de mi mejilla.

Quería decir algo más pero me era demasiado difícil hablar. Edward, quién me miraba fijamente, acercó su asiento al mío y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

Mi rostro fue directo hacia su pecho y comencé a llorar.

No me importó el que mi maquillaje se arruinara por completo, que probablemente muchos estaban mirándonos y no me importó que quizás estuviera arruinando la boda de Jessica; estaba demasiado atrapada en el momento.

Edward me acarició la espalda con suavidad y yo me aferré a su camisa para atraerlo hacia mí. Estuve segura que estaba arruinando su camisa y que probablemente él estaría mirando alrededor a los otros invitados, avergonzado por la chica llorona que se aferraba a él. Quería disculparme, pero cada vez que iba decir algo, mi voz se atoraba en mi garganta y comenzaba otra ronda de sollozos ahogados.

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Edward, cuando finalmente me aparté de él.

Me quité las lágrimas con las manos y asentí. Estaba segura que lucía horrible, pero ya no me importaba. Edward, quien tenía manchas de color negro y lavanda en su camisa, me tendió una servilleta color lavanda y me froté los ojos. Mi nariz estaba sucia, pero no quería sonarme frente a él, eso ya era demasiado vergonzoso.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. – Tengo leucemia – admití finalmente – …la detectaron pronto, el médico dice que con el tratamiento adecuado, quimioterapia, y tal vez un trasplante de medula podría detenerlo antes de que se vuelva peor. –

- eso es bueno – Edward sonaba esperanzado - ¡es perfecto!, ¿por qué…? –

- no voy a hacer el tratamiento – le interrumpí antes de que se emocionara demasiado – ya acepté que me voy a morir y espero que tú también lo hagas; no quiero que mi vida cambie alrededor del hecho de que tengo cáncer. Es fácil olvidarlo si es que no estoy siendo recordada constantemente por visitas al médico, fármacos y gente preguntando cómo va el tratamiento… –

- ¿tienes oportunidad de pelear contra esto y estás desechando el tratamiento? – dijo Edward, lenta y claramente.

Tomé otra bocanada de aire. – Cuando el médico me dijo acerca de la leucemia, me dio una de lista de siete estados de aflicción. Me dijo que a menudo los pacientes se sienten de esta forma cuando se enteran que tienen algo tan grave como cáncer. Ya pasé por el estado de negación, me enojé con Dios, ¡¿por qué me hacía esto a mi?!, le reclamé, pasé por la depresión, y ahora he aceptado que tengo cáncer y que voy a morir por eso. –

- tu padre dice que aun estás en estado de negación. –

Reí sin humor. – no estoy en negación – negué con la cabeza y borré con mis manos las lagrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en mis ojos.

Edward frunció los labios. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto? – preguntó - ¿no crees que es algo que los demás debieran saber?, ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiese sucedido algo?, no habría tenido idea de cómo cuidar de ti. ¡y bebiendo alcohol!... ¿Te das cuenta cuán estúpido fue eso?... especialmente con los medicamentos que debes estar… -

- no estoy tomando ningún medicamento – le interrumpí –…y no quería que nuestra relación fuera determinada por el hecho de que tengo cáncer, no quería decírtelo porque estaba asustada de que me trataras diferente como todos los demás lo hacen. No soy tan frágil como creen que soy. –

- ¡pero lo eres, Bella!... tu misma lo admitiste, te hieres fácilmente, estás débil. Soy doctor, no me especializo en cáncer, pero estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien que lo haga; tengo amigos que pueden ayudarte Bella, ¡podemos lidiar con esto! –

- ¡no quiero lidiar contra esto! – le grité - ¿por qué no puedes solo dejarme vivir con esto en paz?. ¡No quiero pasar por el tratamiento!. No quiero perder todo mi cabello. No quiero una de esas personas poniendo tubos por todo mi cuerpo. No quiero tomar medicamentos todos los días. Solo quiero una vida normal y feliz, y si hago el tratamiento ¿qué clase de vida tendré?. No estoy en la universidad. No tengo un trabajo estable. Ya hice mi testamento. Tan solo estoy contando los días hasta que llegue el tiempo de irme. –

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que hay tratamiento para ti? – me gritó Edward – la medicina moderna no es como lo era hace cinco años atrás. Hay nuevos descubrimientos cada día. ¡Tú misma lo has dicho, estás a tiempo, aun hay esperanza!. No eres una causa perdida Bella –

- nunca dije que lo fuera – ya no tenía ganas de gritar más. Tampoco tenía ganas de seguir hablando. No tenía nada más que decirle.

Me levanté del asiento. – iré al baño – susurré – …come algo de pastel, volveré pronto. – Evité por todo los medios la mirada de Edward.

Los invitados estaban alrededor de la mesa con la comida. Jessica y Mike se estaban dando trozos de pastel el uno al otro. Charlie hablaba con los padres de Mike y sostenía la correa de Jake. Los ojos de Jake estaban fijos en mí, lucía triste.

Caminé hacia los servicios. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Los ojos me quemaban y me sentía cansada. Nunca quise que Edward supiera que tenía leucemia. No quería nuestra relación definida por el hecho de que tenía leucemia. Quería que todo fuera como en una estúpida comedia romántica y que los dos nos enamoráramos el uno del otro al final de la historia.

La leucemia no tenía parte en las fantasías.

Alguien rozó mi mano. Miré hacia abajo, y vi a Jake. Su cabeza estaba alzada y sus ojos eran enormes. Me lengüeteó la mano y frotó su cabeza contra mi mano para que lo acariciara.

Me agaché hasta él.

- Edward ya lo sabe… – le conté, acariciando su cuello. Aun llevaba el traje, pero la correa ya no estaba.

Jake dejó escapar un gruñido, pero lo ignoré. – Creo que está molesto conmigo… tal vez me pida el divorcio – esas palabras me dolían mucho más de lo que debían.

- ¿puedes ser más agradable con él? – le pedí, sabía que era una causa perdida, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Tal vez si Jake era más agradable con él, me daría otra oportunidad. –…no quiero que Edward me deje. –

Jake agachó la cabeza. Esta vez no estaba gruñendo, solo dejó escapar un bufido y me miró nuevamente. No tenía que decir nada para saber lo que él pensaba.

- sé que a ti no te gusta, pero yo realmente lo quiero… –

Jake revoleó los ojos.

- bueno, tal vez no es amor aún, pero de verdad tengo sentimientos muy fuerte por él y no quiero perderlo. – estaba a punto de echarme a llorar otra vez.

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a mí. Dejó caer su cabeza así que estábamos a la misma altura.

- ¡lo sé, lo sé!... ahora te debo una grande. –

El asintió, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

- gracias Jake – le sonreí, enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su lomo. Él siempre tenía las palabras correctas para decir.

Cuando se me diagnosticó el cáncer, me sumí en una fuerte depresión y me alejé de la gente. Billy, un amigo de Charlie, se fue de la ciudad por una semana porque uno de sus parientes había fallecido y me pidió que cuidara de Jake mientras él no estaba. Charlie _me hizo _aceptar; estaba cansado de mi comportamiento ermitaño; pero a primera vista me enamoré de Jake y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

Billy vio cuantos nos habíamos acostumbrado el uno al otro así que me dejó quedármelo.

- vamos Jake – me incorporé, sintiéndome mucho mejor de pronto - vamos a refrescarnos un poco. –

..

Edward y yo no hablamos demasiado. Jake se mantuvo a mi lado, solo gruñendo a Edward cada vez que él quería darle algo de comer. No entendía porque Jake no recibía comida de Edward ahora; le gustaba que la gente hiciera eso.

Los demás invitados no hicieron preguntas. Estaban demasiado enfocados en Jessica y Mike y estuve agradecida de eso. Este era _su_ día, no el mío. Yo ya había tenido el mío. Por supuesto no podía recordarlo, pero ya lo había tenido.

Cuando fue el momento del primer baile de los recién casados, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos en uno de los costados como todos los otros invitados y miramos en silencio como Mike giraba a Jessica alrededor de la pista de baile. Ella se veía preciosa allí. Lucía feliz y saludable. Nunca había envidiado a Jessica como lo hacía en ese momento. Ella y Mike habían recién comenzado y tenían todo un futuro antes ellos. Edward y yo habíamos recién comenzado y el futuro no nos traía nada; excepto, tal vez, dolor.

Edward tomó mi mano cuando los demás invitados comenzaron a moverse. Jessica ahora bailaba con su padre. Alcé el rostro hacia Edward; él me devolvía la mirada con intensidad. No lucía molesto ni triste, tan solo me miraba.

- ¿puedo tener este baile? – me preguntó.

- yo no bailo – no trataba de sonar grosera o arruinar el momento, era verdad, yo no bailaba.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia a la pista de baile, su mano aun sostenía la mía. – todos bailan – me dijo, llevándome con él.

- ¡pero yo no! – negué con la cabeza, subiendo incómodamente a la plataforma. Podía verme claramente cayendo y magullando aun más cada parte de mi cuerpo.

- sí lo haces – me dijo Edward, tomando mi otra mano y sosteniéndola en el aire. Rodeó mi cintura con el brazo y me acercó a él. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, y me sonrió. Esa era la primera vez que le veía sonreír desde que admitió saber que yo tenía cáncer. Me gustaba verle sonreír.

- no, no bailo – le dije.

Dio un paso hacia el lado y me llevó con él. Miré mis pies tratando de asegurarme que no iba a pisarle. Sabía que iba a hacerlo. Iba a pasar. Iba a pisarlo y él tendría dolor y sería mi culpa.

- ahora estás bailando – me dijo Edward, su voz levemente divertida.

- no, no lo estoy – me ruboricé, aun mirando mis pies.

- lo ves – Edward rió – aun estás en negación. –

Alcé el rostro al instante, pero él me sonreía, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí. – no estoy en negación – sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado. Ya no volví a mirar mis pies.

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó Edward.

- de verdad – asentí.

Sin previo aviso, inclinó mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Dejé escapar un gritito y me aferré con más fuerza a su hombro. Él se rió de mí; _adoraba su risa_. Después de pasar la mayor parte del día llorando y ahogándome en la miseria, era divertido reír con él. No era divertido bailar, pero sí lo era reír.

- ¿te asusté? – preguntó Edward cuando volvió a ponerme en posición normal.

- ¡no hagas eso! – le susurré ácidamente – soy frágil, ¿recuerdas? –

Edward soltó una risita y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música conmigo otra vez. –Charlie se siente culpable por decírmelo, de verdad pensaba que yo lo sabía. Parecía un poco decepcionado porque no me lo habías dicho, aunque no puedo decir que le culpo… –

- iba a decírtelo algún día… – susurré.

- ¿de verdad ibas a hacerlo? – preguntó Edward.

- algún día –

- no voy a ignorar el que tienes cáncer, Bella –

- desearía que lo hicieras –

- le envié un mensaje a Carlisle diciéndole de tu situación; verá que puede hacer. Es un buen tipo, Bella, él nos ayudará. – estrechó con más fuerza mi cintura – aunque no quieras aceptarlo, aun estás en estado de negación. Tal vez ya estuviste molesta, tal vez ya te deprimiste, puedes haber culpado a Dios, pero aun no aceptas que tienes cáncer y el que estés negándote al tratamiento indica que tu estado es aun más profundo de lo que dejas ver. –

No dije nada. Tan solo descansé mi cabeza contra el pecho de Edward, solté su mano y le abracé. Él no iba a dejarme. Iba a estar conmigo a través de todo eso desde ese mismo instante. Era la persona más asombrosa que cruzaba la Tierra.

Depositó un beso en mi frente. – algo irónica la canción, ¿no crees? –

Fruncí el ceño. No había prestado mucha atención a la canción. Agucé el oído y la reconocí, era _"Cry"_ de Mandy Moore, el tema de la película _"A walk to remember"_.

Me alejé de su pecho y fruncí el ceño. – odio esa película –

- solo es una película, Bella – enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me estrechó contra él otra vez – solo es una película… –

..

_* nota de la traductora: la palabra original es "ladybug o ladybird", y es llamada de diferentes formas en español: _mariquitas, chinitas, catarinas, sarantontones, o vaquitas de San Antonio o de San Antón. (fuente: wikipedia)

_**Sería bueno que leyeran esto.**_

Bueno, aparentemente la reacción de los lectores **en inglés** a la noticia de que Bella tuviera cáncer no fue de las mejores, produjo bastante conmoción y varios se molestaron, por eso, el capitulo doce original, es una nota de la autora en la que ella enumera las pistas que dio desde el principio de la historia y estas son literalmente las siguientes, las traduje para que ustedes también las leyeran:

_El titulo: "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_Bella de acuerdo con el mantenerse casados._

_Bella insistía en que Edward "era doctor" a Charlie. Fue algo como para calmar sus nervios un poco y que el pensara "hey, él sabrá cómo cuidarla. Sabrá que es extraño y que no"._

_Cuando Bella mintió diciendo que no tenía secretos (capitulo 6)_

"_Vivo en constante estado de negación" (título del capítulo 7). Anunciaba lo que vendría en los capítulos posteriores._

_Angela llamó preocupada de que Bella pudiese estar en el hospital. Creyó que algo andaba mal con Bella. (Capitulo 7)_

_Bella magullando su espalda cuando cayó (capitulo 7)_

_Bella no fue capaz de quitar a Jake de la mesa (capitulo 7)_

_Charlie estaba preocupado de que Bella bebiera. (Capitulo 7)_

_Jake odia a Edward porque se siente amenazado por él. Tiene miedo de que Edward lastime a Bella. Los perros hacen eso usualmente cuando saben que sus amos están enfermos. Jake es el mejor amigo de Bella, Bella ama a Jake y hay una historia detrás de ellos._

_Bella trabajando en una heladería. _

_Los medicamentos en el mostrador. Bella estaba preocupada de que Charlie se los hubiera dado a Edward. Esa fue una gran pista, quería poner una pista final, antes de "estallar la bomba" como algunos de ustedes lo han llamado. (capitulo 11)._

_Charlie sonreía en la boda. Bella creyó que era por los mordisqueos de Jake a Edward, cuando en realidad era porque le había dicho a su yerno, quien es doctor, que Bella tenía cáncer. (capitulo 11)_

_También, un montón de ustedes dijeron algo como "lo dijo demasiado casualmente". Eso fue algo de humor negro, era uno de esos momentos en los que estas como "ja ja… espera, eso no es gracioso". Quise que lo dijera casualmente porque él estaba molesto de que ella no le hubiese contado._

_Nunca he leído un libro como este, lo prometo. Esto fue inspirado por una adicción a "A walk to remember" (la película, no el libro) y una pista más antes de que todos comiencen a gritarme de regreso…_

_Capitulo 7:_

– _además, todos merecen un final feliz -_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que no se convertirá en una película de terror? – pregunté._

_- soy Alice, lo sé todo – golpeó su cabeza._

_*fin nota original*_

No quise colocarlo en un capitulo como ella lo hizo, por eso lo hago aquí. No traduciré lo siguiente, en la que da las razones de por qué tomo esa decisión, pero básicamente se refirió a que ha tenido varios casos cercanos de cáncer y que al que no le parezca es libre de dejar de leer la historia y que ella se mantendrá en su posición.

Bueno, la verdad es que si se armó un pandemónium entre los lectores en ingles y hubo varios que no la trataron bien, por eso creo la autora tuvo que hacer aquello.

Ahora, con respecto a la traducción solo queda un capitulo por traducir (la historia aun no esta terminada), el que subiré el día sábado, y en cuanto lo tenga terminado seguiré con Sol de mediodía. Realmente quiero terminar de traducir para enfocarme en mi historia.

Esop, nos estamos leyendo y espero que se hayan aclarado un poco las cosas.

Abrazos para ustedes!

Annie.


	15. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_Mi esposo y yo nos divorciamos debido a diferencias religiosas. Él creía que era Dios y yo no."_

Anónimo.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_La diosa del taller mecánico._

Hoy íbamos a recoger mis cosas del sitio en que estaban almacenadas, o por lo menos _trataríamos_ de sacarlas del almacenamiento; no había manera de que todo cupiera en el baúl del Vanquish de Edward.

- podríamos pedirle el jeep a Emmett… - sugirió Edward moviendo su cuchara alrededor de su cereal – pero no creo que sea suficiente para todas tus cosas. -

Quité la mirada de mi cereal y alcé el rostro hacia él. – Piensas demasiado de mí… - negué con la cabeza – en serio, no tengo tantas cosas… era pobre cuando me encontraste. –

Edward rió. – me siento como el príncipe azul… –

- lo eres, pero en vez de darme zapatos de cristal, me ofreces quimioterapia. - le sonreí sarcástica.

- con tu falta de equilibrio estoy seguro que la quimioterapia es la mejor opción para ti. – me devolvió con la misma sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Jake, quien podía sentir la tensión en el aire, movía su cola de lado a otro junto a mí. Sus labios estaban recogidos hacia un costado y sonreía resplandecientemente moviendo su cabeza de Edward hacia mí y viceversa.

- bueno, volvamos a nuestra tarea… - traté de evitar la discusión que comenzaría si continuábamos – tengo una camioneta, podemos traer allí la mayoría de mis cosas y el jeep de Emmett recogerá el resto, el problema es que no tengo el dinero para sacarla del taller.-

- ¿en qué taller está? – preguntó Edward llevándose el cereal a la boca.

- el que está cerca del semáforo – había solo _un_ semáforo en Forks.

Edward sonrió. – Perfecto – golpeó la mesa con la mano – llamaré a Emmett ahora mismo… – se levantó del asiento tomando su teléfono celular.

- ¡Edward, de ninguna manera pagarás la reparación de mi camioneta! – le grité al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. - ¡no lo voy a permitir! –

Él me sonrió. – No voy a pagar la reparación de tu camioneta – alzó los dedos en signo de juramento – lo prometo – me dio un beso rápido en los labios – ahora, ve a vestirte… – tomó una de las tostadas que estaban al lado de mi cereal y le dio una mordida –…llamaré a Emmett y estará aquí pronto. - me dio otro beso dejando migajas de pan en mis labios.

- ¡no quiero que Emmett lo pague tampoco! – le grité mientras él salía de la cocina – ya tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas. –

Edward alzó una mano para indicar que me había oído.

Me relamí los labios recogiendo los restos de migajas que Edward había dejado en ellos, mientras tomaba los platos sucios y los llevaba al fregadero. Estaba emocionada de volver a tener mi camioneta, ahora sería mucho más fácil ir al trabajo; pero por otro lado, tampoco quería que Edward (o Emmett) pagara la reparación, la que sin duda iba a costar un ojo de la cara. Una de las razones por las que no había podido pagar el alquiler del mes anterior en mi departamento (o el del mes anterior a ese) fue la camioneta. Sé que habría sido más fácil (y barato) comprar un auto nuevo, pero no había forma de que abandonara el mío.

Me volví hacia el agua del lavaplatos. Estaba café. No, no era café. El café no era lo suficientemente oscuro para describirlo. _Era negra_. El agua de nuestro fregadero era negra. Reprimí el asco y cerré la llave de agua.

- ¡oh, Dios! – gruñí tapándome la nariz – está podrida… – todo estaba mal olor. Olía a sangre mezclada con tierra.

- ¡Edward! – grité - ¡Edward, nuestro lavaplatos tiene diarrea! –

Edward volvió a entrar a la cocina cerrando el teléfono con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sosteniendo el resto de su tostada. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Me volví al fregadero y apunté el agua negra.

Edward arrugó la nariz. – eso está podrido –

Asentí, cerrando la llave otra vez. – ¡y yo iba a ducharme! – suspiré.

- Prometo encargarme de eso en cuanto volvamos a casa otra vez, prepárate, Emmett estará aquí en un par de minutos. –

- ¿sabes cómo reparar un lavaplatos? – fruncí el ceño.

- No, pero no debe ser muy difícil ¿verdad? –

Me encogí de hombros – no lo sé – Nunca había arreglado un lavaplatos tampoco, pero Edward tenía razón, no podía ser _tan_ difícil.

..

- ¡gracias por hacer esto por mí, Bella! – dijo Emmett por décima vez desde que habíamos subido al auto con él. Había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se mantenía aferrando con fuerza el volante. Tarareaba algo por lo bajo, no reconocí la melodía, pero decía algo de: "no tendré que dormir en el sofá, no tendré que dormir en el sofá".

No entendía porque Emmett me estaba agradeciendo. Tal vez porque había hecho que faltara al trabajo, o tal vez había tenido otra pelea con su esposa y yo le estaba dando una excusa para huir de ella. De cualquier forma, me sentía como si tenía que ser _yo_ la que debía estar agradeciendo. Él me estaba ayudando a recuperar mis cosas y de alguna forma iba a ayudarme a recuperar mi camioneta también.

Emmett estacionó el jeep frente al taller. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. – ¡sabía que nos estaría esperando! – dijo mientras apagaba el motor.

Miré más allá del asiento del conductor. Una hermosa y absolutamente despampanante mujer estaba de pie a la entrada del taller. Usaba un overol de color gris que no alteraba para nada su obvia figura perfecta. Su largo cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola alta. No llevaba nada de maquillaje (de eso me di cuenta), pero tenía una pequeña mancha de grasa en la mejilla.

No había duda, ella podía ser una modelo. Probablemente _era_ una modelo y pretendía estar vestida como mecánico para alguna sesión fotográfica de una revista de modas.

- ¡ey, bebé! – le gritó Emmett, bajando la ventanilla.

Esperé que ella se acercara al auto y le abofeteara la cara, pero ella solo puso las manos en las caderas y revoleó los ojos.

- ¿recuerdas aquella camioneta que odias con todo tu corazón? – le preguntó Emmett.

Ella se acercó varios pasos, aun con las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, claramente molesta. Su voz sonaba como campanas, incluso cuando estaba evidentemente furiosa – Emmett, realmente no estoy de humor, las partes que ordené meses atrás no han llegado aún, y este idiota no me dejará tranquila con ese auto y… ¿quién eres tú? – volvió toda su atención a mí.

- hola Rosalie – la saludó Edward a mi lado.

La respiración se me atoró en la garganta. ¿Rosalie?, ¿la esposa de Emmett?, ¿la diosa del taller mecánico era la esposa de Emmett? . Definitivamente, yo no encajaba en esa familia.

- esa, es la esposa de Edward – Emmett contestó su pregunta - ¿ahora, puedo volver a dormir en nuestra cama? –

Ella parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron. Su mirada pasó por Edward y luego por mí otra vez. Su mandíbula se volvió rígida, lo que hizo que sus mejillas perfectas se acentuaran aun más.

- hola… – le sonreí incómoda – soy Bella – la saludé.

Pero ella se volvió a Edward. - ¿Cuánto les pagó Emmett a ustedes dos para que hicieran esto? – preguntó señalando a Emmett con el pulgar.

- ¡no les pagué nada! – se defendió Emmett - de verdad, él se casó por voluntad propia… - apuntó a Edward – ¡con ella…! - me apuntó a mí – sin ninguna presión por mi parte o algo así… - se volvió a Rosalie- ¿puedo por favor volver a dormir en nuestra cama?, por mucho que me guste el sexo en el sofá, en serio está comenzando a dañarme la espalda. –

Me mordí el labio. Casi había olvidado cuan vergonzosa era la situación en la que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado. No me sorprendió que Emmett comenzara a explicarle como me enfermé cuando Edward y yo estábamos en plena noche de bodas, o aquella vez en que me volví loca en el supermercado.

Rosalie no lucía impresionada por la historia.

- Emmett, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos – gruñó alejándose del jeep – tengo que volver a trabajar. –

Emmett abrió la puerta. - ¡Rosalie, no estoy bromeando, Edward está lo suficientemente desesperado para casarse con la primera persona con la que trató de acostarse! –

Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza. Algo me decía que esto no iba tan bien como debería.

Edward me acarició la espalda. No lo miré. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Deseaba que me hubiese dicho que iba a conocer a mi cuñada.

- Emmett verá si ella puede hacer el trabajo y la reparación gratis – me trató de consolar.

No funcionó.

- ella me odia – le miré – ni siquiera me conoce, pero la expresión de su cara lo dice todo. _Me odia_ –

- Rosalie es una persona difícil para relacionarse – me trató de consolar; de nuevo, no resultó.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el asiento de Emmett antes de abrir la puerta del jeep. ¿_Quién pensaría que el matrimonio sería tan difícil?._

Emmett estaba en el galpón hablando con Rosalie. Ella lucía imperturbable. Él parecía desesperado porque ella entendiera su punto de vista. Me mantuve al lado del jeep. No creí poder ayudar a Emmett, de hecho, creí que solo empeoraría las cosas.

- ¡pero tú misma lo dijiste! – la voz de Emmett hizo eco en el lugar – ¡dijiste que pagarías por no tener que volver a trabajar en esa camioneta! –

Cerré los ojos y sentí la vergüenza en mis mejillas – _por favor que hablen de otra camioneta_ – rogué a mi misma – _por favor que hablen de otra camioneta_ –

- ¡esta es la oportunidad perfecta!, ¡no solo te vas a deshacer de esa vieja camioneta roja Chevrolet del 53'…! – Bueno, tal vez alguien tenía el mismo modelo y mismo color de camioneta en el mismo taller - ¡también le darás un regalo de boda a Edward y a Bella! –

Rosalie consideró eso por un segundo. Su atención se volvió a nosotros y luego a Emmett otra vez. Ella le dijo algo, su rostro estaba rígido y apuntó su pecho. Emmett quien era más grande y perturbador que todos los demás, parecía realmente intimidado por ella. Dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿entendido? – le gritó Rosalie.

Emmett asintió.

Rosalie no dijo nada más. Evitó a Emmett y entró a la oficina que estaba conectada con el galpón.

- ¡espera! – la llamó Emmett - ¿…pero, puedo volver a dormir en nuestra cama? –

Rosalie no contestó.

Emmett soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia nosotros. Su cabeza gacha en derrota. Alcé el rostro hacia Edward; él tenía las manos en los bolsillos. No parecía feliz de que Emmett y Rosalie discutieran frente a nosotros.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Edward.

Emmett nos miró y suspiró. – tengo buenas y malas noticias –

- ¿Cuáles son las buenas? – no quería escuchar mas malas noticias, estaba cansada de las malas noticias.

- Rosalie aceptó no cobrar los costos de la reparación de tu camioneta – me sonrió, pero parecía una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿y cuáles son las malas? –

- no creo que yo deje la casa del perro aun… – frunció el ceño – tendré que dormir en el sofá otra vez. –

- lo siento – traté de simpatizar.

Él me observó. – El problema no es dormir en el sofá; es el tener sexo en él. A ella le gusta moverse y girar, y no hay mucho espacio en el sofá, además la mesita está a unos pocos metros de… -

- ¡por favor Emmett, sin detalles! – Edward alzó la mano - ¿Dónde está la camioneta? –

- Rosalie le dijo a Eric que la trajera de atrás. Puede que no lo parezca, Bella, pero ella está realmente emocionada de devolverte la camioneta... –

El fuerte sonido de un motor agonizante hizo que Edward y Emmett se sobresaltaran. Su atención se volvió al garaje del que alguien nos traía la camioneta.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y traté con todas mis fuerzas no comenzar a saltar. ¡Tendría mi camioneta de regreso hoy!

- creí que habías dicho que la había reparado – Edward frunció el ceño.

- y lo hizo – dijo Emmett.

- ¡ah, lo amo! – me sentía como una madre cuando su hija acaba de tener la calificación más alta – ¡el monovolumen está absolutamente asombroso. Suena mejor que el primer día que lo compré! –

- ¿en serio? – preguntaron Edward y Emmett a la vez. La nota de incredulidad era evidente en sus voces.

Los ignoré. El auto lucía asombroso. Tal vez no como asombrosamente-nuevo, pero mejor que cualquier expectativa que había tenido. Rosalie había arreglado incluso el parachoques. Había tenido una abolladura en él de cuando casi un auto me golpeó, pero ahora ya no estaba.

El conductor, creo que su nombre era Eric, bajó del auto y le lanzó las llaves a Emmett.

- ¿estás seguro que lo quieres ahora?, no anda muy bien, me llevó un tiempo que los engranajes se movieran, y la puerta… -

- ¿los engranajes se mueven? – grité – ¿de verdad, se mueven otra vez? – corrí al auto y salté al asiento del conductor. Un resorte me molestaba en el trasero pero no me importó. ¡La camioneta estaba mucho mejor que el día que la compré!.

¡El espejo retrovisor tenía un espejo ahora, y el volante era nuevo! El motor ya no lanzaba tanto humo del tubo de escape. ¡Era mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado!

La puerta del asiento del copiloto comenzó a crujir. Vi a Edward tratar, con toda su fuerza, de abrirla, pero la puerta no se inmutó.

- ¡esa puerta no abre! – le grité – ¡tendrás que entrar por la puerta del conductor! – traté de darle una mirada de disculpa, pero estaba demasiado feliz por tener mi camioneta de regreso con un espejo retrovisor que tenía espejo, así que estoy segura que no lucí con expresión de disculpa.

Él rodeó la camioneta. - ¿Quieres que maneje yo?, no estoy seguro de que sea bueno que conduzcas esto. No luce seguro. –

- no puedes ir a más de cuarenta y cinco millas – le advertí moviéndome al asiento del copiloto.

- no iré a más de treinta – dijo moviéndose hacia mí y poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad. Mis llaves colgaban de sus dedos. Puso la llave en el punto de contacto.

Cerré los ojos y crucé los dedos. _Por favor, que parta. _Rogué mentalmente. _Que parta, por favor._

¡Partió!. Ni siquiera tuvo que apretar el acelerador o pedirle a alguien que le pasara corriente a la batería con pinzas, y entonces caminar una media milla con una sonrisa avergonzada hacia la gasolinera más cercana cuando eso no resultaba y nadie iba con un celular o algo parecido.

- ¡partió! – le sonreí.

Edward me miró. – Estoy tan sorprendido como tú – se movió incómodo en su asiento con un expresión insatisfecha en el rostro. Luché con las ganas de soltar una risita.

Emmett golpeó la ventanilla del lado de Edward.

Edward comenzó a bajarla con la mano. Sus tendones se tensaron y su rostro se crispó. Incluso con toda su fuerza, no fue capaz de bajarla por completo. Se rindió a la mitad.

- los alcanzaré en el almacenamiento, Rosalie quiere hablar conmigo – Emmett no parecía triste por la idea de hablar con su esposa; de hecho, creo que estaba feliz, incluso _más_ feliz que cuando llegamos a aquí, mostraba sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa y alzaba las cejas.

- bien, no rompan nada. – Edward puso la primera marcha y apretó levemente el acelerador.

La camioneta no se movió.

- tienes que vapulear el acelerador para qué avance – le dije –y apriétalo aún más fuerte cuando quieras frenar, eso sí, trata de evitar los frenazos fuertes, a mi camioneta no le gustan. –

No contestó. Alzó el pie y lo golpeó contra el acelerador. El auto dio una sacudida hacia adelante, arrastrándonos a nosotros también, antes de alcanzar la cómoda velocidad de diez millas. Edward me miró, claramente _no_ impresionado.

Me apresuré.

- aumentará la velocidad; solo asegúrate de no quitar el pie del acelerador. –

El auto comenzó a acelerar lentamente al principio, pero para cuando íbamos a dar la vuelta para entrar a la carretera, el motor se había calentado lo suficiente para poder, no digo que _debería_, pero ya podía alcanzar las cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco millas.

- ¿Cómo pasó esta cosa la revisión? – preguntó Edward. Apretó el freno para que el auto se detuviera frente al signo pare que estaba quince metros más allá.

- mi papá es el jefe de policía – le recordé.

No se necesitaba decir más.

La unidad de almacenamiento, la única en Forks, estaba a unas pocas cuadras del taller. Aunque, por supuesto, todo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia en Forks.

- cuando te estaciones asegúrate de apagar el motor – le dije – no titubees, en cuanto te estaciones apaga el motor, tiene una tendencia para mover los engranajes cuando nadie presta atención y comienza a retumbar. –

- ¿estás segura que no preferirías un auto nuevo, Bella? – preguntó Edward, golpeando los frenos, estacionando el auto y apagando el motor.

- No. Amo esta camioneta – acaricié el tablero – puede ser un poco vieja, difícil de conducir, y una trampa de muerte para cualquiera que decida chocarlo, pero tiene clase. –

- al menos tiene algo – murmuró Edward por lo bajo negando con la cabeza – iré a hablar con la persona de la unidad para saber donde están tus cosas. - comenzó a golpear la puerta para abrirla.

- no la cierres – le advertí – ¡no creo ser capaz de abrirla otra vez si lo haces! –

Se volvió y me miró seriamente – en serio Bella, voy a darte un auto nuevo. –

- no, no lo harás – negué con la cabeza.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se arrepintió, lo que de seguro fue una buena idea.

- volveré en un segundo – bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió a la oficina.

Me moví para sentarme en el asiento del piloto. Saqué las llaves del contacto. No confiaba en mi auto. Cuando solía vivir con mi madre, accidentalmente dejó las llaves en el contacto, el auto se sobrecalentó y derritió la llave (por supuesto eso había sido en Phoenix, donde había casi cuarenta grados de calor).

Salí del auto y metí la llave en los bolsillos. Estaba emocionada de recuperar mis cosas hoy. No tenía mucho, pero echaba de menos lo poco que tenía. Quería leer Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen otra vez.

La puerta de la oficina del almacenamiento se abrió y volví a subir a la camioneta, me puse el cinturón y eché a andar el auto. El resorte aun me molestaba en el trasero.

Edward era un buen conductor, pero no le confiaba mi auto. Él no sabía todos los trucos especiales que necesitaba y había tratado de alcanzar las cincuenta millas cuando apenas podía llegar a cuarenta, ¿Cómo podía intentar llegar a cincuenta?

- ¡tendrás que subir sobre mí para entrar! – le grité cuando salía de la oficina, no confiaba en él, iba a tratar de robarme mi lugar en cuanto yo me bajara para dejarle entrar.

- Alice está aquí – dijo poniendo las manos sobre el marco de la puerta. Me miró como tratando de buscar una forma para subir sobre mi y alcanzar el asiento del copiloto - ¿sabes qué?, creo que iré atrás… -

- ten cuidado, todo está oxidado allí, no quiero que vayas a hacerte daño… -

- estoy más preocupado por ti - frunció el ceño - ¿te crees capaz de conducir esta cosa?, es difícil de mover y toma un montón de tiempo que se detenga… -

- estaré bien – le sonreí – sé cómo manejar esta cosa mejor que nadie, ni siquiera mi papá puede manejarlo y fue él quien me lo dio… -

Di vuelta la llave en el contacto. Volvió a la vida de inmediato. Sonreí ampliamente a Edward. Amaba lo que Rosalie le había hecho a mi auto.

- sé prudente – y cerró la puerta por mí – hablo en serio, Bella – golpeó la medio abierta ventanilla antes de caminar hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tomé la manilla para subir la ventana como Edward lo había hecho mientras el subía atrás. La manilla no se movió un centímetro.

Me rendí. – Haré que Edward la termine de subir cuando volvamos a casa – murmuré a mi misma mientras ponía la primera marcha. Golpeé el acelerador con el pie, la camioneta dio una sacudida hacia adelante y comenzó a moverse, removí el pie unos centímetros a medida que iba tomando velocidad.

- ¿Cuál es el mío? – le grité a Edward por la medio-abierta-ventana.

- cuando llegues al final del camino, gira a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Debería ser el tercero hacia abajo, el Porsche de Alice está estacionado al frente. –

Asentí, aunque él no podía verme.

El auto comenzó a tomar más velocidad por lo que quité el pie otro centímetro más del acelerador. Cuando llegué al final de la calle, señalicé y viré a la izquierda. Tomé con fuerza el volante con ambas manos y lo giré a la izquierda con toda mi fuerza, pero aparentemente Rosalie lo había arreglado y lo que debió ser un viraje lento se volvió un viraje en seco.

El sonido de Edward golpeando el lado de la carrocería fue todo lo que oí. Mi corazón saltó hasta la garganta y golpeé el freno con toda la fuerza posible, lo que hizo que la camioneta se sacudiera hacia adelante.

Estacioné el auto y apagué el motor. Mis dedos tiritaban mientras trataba de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco. Cuando me hube liberado del cinturón de seguridad golpeé la puerta con el hombro y salté de la camioneta.

- ¡Edward! – grité - ¿estás bien? – estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

- estoy bien – alzó una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza – estoy bien, de verdad –

- lo siento tanto, no sabía que Rosalie había arreglado el volante y juro que no lo hice a propósito, perdóname, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres sentarte?... bueno, ya estas sentado… ¿pero estás bien?, ¿te hiciste daño? –

- estoy bien, Bella, en serio – cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido.

- lo siento, Edward, no quería que… no sabía que había reparado el volante, ¿quieres conducir tú? ¿quieres sentarte adelante?, lo siento… -

Él abrió los ojos y me observó.

- estoy bien, Bella… fue un accidente. El almacenamiento está a solo unos metros, continua manejando el resto, estaré bien… -

Fruncí el ceño. – lo siento tanto – le di una mirada de disculpa.

- no lo sientas, te prometo que estoy bien. Emmett ha hecho cosas peores, estoy acostumbrado a ser golpeado en los vehículos – Edward me sonrió, pero no me hizo sentir mejor.

- perdón… - me disculpé una vez más antes de volver a subir a la camioneta. Esta vez traté de ser más cuidadosa mientras manejaba. Apenas movía el volante, y no dejé que sobrepasara las cinco millas, solo en caso que Edward tuviera una contusión y se enfermara si manejaba demasiado rápido.

Alice leía una revista de modas fuera del lugar donde estaban mis cosas. Todo estaba apilado frente al Porsche. Alzó el rostro y nos dio una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Quité el pie del acelerador y dejé que la camioneta se detuviera. No quería golpear el freno y que Edward se diera otro golpe en la cabeza; cuando recién estuve segura que la camioneta comenzaría a detenerse por sí sola, golpeé el freno, no tan fuerte como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero aun así fuerte. Finalmente el auto se detuvo.

Apagué el motor. Golpeé la puerta con el hombro y bajé.

- les oí desde una milla lejos – Alice se puso de pie - ¿Cómo está tu cabeza Edward? –

Me ruboricé.

- estoy bien – contestó él, bajando con agilidad de la carrocería – estoy acostumbrado a ser golpeado en la carrocería de las camionetas –

Fruncí el ceño. Quería preguntar que le había pasado, pero no creí que quisiera hablar de eso, además, aun estaba avergonzada.

- cuando Edward tenía quince, Carlisle y Esme nos llevaron de campamento – explicó Alice – Edward no quiso dormir en la tienda, por lo que decidió dormir en un colchón en la carrocería de la camioneta que tenían, Emmett pensó que ese era el mejor momento para ir a dar una vuelta en la camioneta, con Edward aun en la carrocería… -

Mi mandíbula se abrió - ¿estás bromeando? –

- un pedazo de metal se alojó en mi brazo por eso – dijo Edward - tuvimos que empacar antes, e irnos para que Carlisle me llevara al hospital. –

- ¿Emmett sabía que estabas ahí? – pregunté. No podía imaginar que alguien hiciera eso a propósito a su propio hermano, ni aunque fuese adoptado.

- nadie lo sabe – Alice negó con la cabeza, sostenía una caja en sus manos. Me sorprendió que fuese capaz de llevarla sin caerse.

- Alice, ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos…? ¡ah!, tuviste una visión, ¿verdad? – pregunté.

- no – negó con la cabeza – Emmett me llamó – colocó la caja en la carrocería de mi camioneta.

- gracias por ayudarnos, Alice – dijo Edward, tomando otra caja – de verdad, no tenías porque hacerlo. –

Alice se encogió de hombros. – es mejor que estar todo el día sentada, iba a ir de compras, pero puedo esperar, va a ver un remate de zapatos el próximo jueves –

Dejé de oír a Alice. No me importaban mucho las compras, aunque fuesen ofertas. Sus _remates _debían ser aun mayores a mi presupuesto. Me agaché y tomé una de las cajas más pequeñas.

- ¡Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo?! - exclamó Edward.

Lo miré, con la caja segura en mis brazos – voy a poner esta caja en la camioneta – miré a Alice, ella lucía igual de perpleja que yo - ¿Por qué? –

Dejó la caja que cargaba en la camioneta y caminó, mejor dicho, dio zancadas hacia mí. – pienso que es mejor que te sientes – su voz era baja – has tenido un día pesado, Alice y yo podemos hacer esto y cuando Emmett llegue él nos ayudará. –

- Edward estoy bien – di un paso hacia el lado para huir de él y caminé hacia la camioneta – estás exagerando. –

- Bella, soy médico, creo que sé un poco mas de esto que tú – se apresuró en caminar a mi lado, con las manos extendidas para que le pasara la caja.

- sí, eres médico, pero este es mi cuerpo y lo conozco mucho mejor; y estoy bien, tomar una caja y ponerla en la camioneta no me hará daño. –

- …solo… si algo comienza a dolerte o crees que no puedes llevar más cosas, te vas a sentar. No quiero que te hagas daño. – acarició mi brazo.

- lo haré, Edward, lo prometo – mi voz sonó más áspera de lo que yo hubiese deseado. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería que Edward se enterara, tenía miedo que me tratara diferente.

Alice frunció el ceño. - ¿estás bien, Bella? – preguntó.

- sí - asentí – Edward solo está exagerando – negué con la cabeza – no es nada – le sonreí para demostrarle que no había nada malo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. – Emmett estará aquí pronto. No son demasiadas cosas, así que no nos demoraremos demasiado; después de que pongamos las cosas en los autos, ¿quieres ir a comer? –

- claro – mi sonrisa se amplió.

- podemos llevar a Patachún y Patachunta*****(n.t) –

Solté una risita. – suena divertido –

Le tomó solo unos minutos a Emmett alcanzarnos. Para entonces, mi camioneta ya estaba llena y necesitábamos su jeep.

- qué bueno que te nos hayas unido – le dijo Edward mientras él bajaba del jeep.

- ¡ya no tengo que dormir en el sofá! – alzó los brazos triunfante y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió.

Me ruboricé cuando noté que la cremallera de su pantalón estaba abierta. Moví el rostro hacia otro lado y solté una risita. Alice estaba riéndose también.

- lindos bóxers de los _Power Rangers_ – dije antes de romper en otra ronda de risas con Alice.

Emmett miró hacia abajo y luego hacia nosotras. – ¡Son los favoritos de Rosalie! – bajó sus brazos y acomodó el cierre.

- ¡Son horribles! – Alice le golpeó el brazo.

- ¡ey, lo que sea que me lleve a la cama! –

..

*(n.t) : _Tweedledum and Tweedledee_ (**Patachunta y Patachún** en la traducción española) son personajes del cuento Alicia a través del espejo y lo que encontró al otro lado de Lewis Carroll y de una canción de cuna inglesa anónima. (fuente: wikipedia)

Coloco la descripción para aquellos que no sabían lo que eran. Yo soy una de ellos. xD

_Hola!... bueno este es el ultimo capitulo que me faltaba por traducir. Recuerden que la historia en inglés no está terminada, va justo hasta aquí. Hace casi un mes que la autora no ha actualizado, y yo también espero que lo haga pronto. Alguien me preguntó si seguiría con las traducciones; la traducción de esta historia por supuesto la continuaré en cuanto la autora actualice la historia. ¡en serio apenas lo haga me pondré a traducir el cap.!, pero por el momento no pienso traducir otra historia porque quiero dedicarme a la mía, Sol de mediodía, la que he tenido un poco botada, pero ahora puedo centrar toda mi atención en ella. _

_Y hasta aquí llegamos, les aseguro que en cuanto haya otro capítulo de esta historia, lo traduciré de inmediato para ustedes, hasta el momento les doy las infinitas gracias, porque me han apoyado. Es mi primera traducción y me alegra que sea el agrado de ustedes. No estaremos leyendo entonces._

_Besos._

_Annie. :) _


	16. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_Un arqueólogo es el mejor marido que una mujer puede tener. Entre mas vieja se ponga, más interesado estará en ella."_

Agatha Christie.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Hola mamá, hola papá, esta es mi esposa… la que conocí hace unas semanas – ¡Oh sí!... de seguro eso irá bien._

No había duda de que estaba aterrorizada de conocer a los padres de Edward. Si hubiese sido mi decisión, todavía estaríamos acomodando_ -ya había terminado de desempacar-_ mis cosas en el departamento de Edward. Traté de no pensar en ellos como los padres de Edward, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas.

¡Ni siquiera supe que se suponía que hoy conocería a los padres de Edward!. Si él me lo hubiese dicho ayer, me habría ido con Alice a su casa para darme una ducha y lucir presentable; pero todo fue de repente. En un minuto él estaba arreglando el lavaplatos y al siguiente estábamos hablando de como iríamos a la casa de sus padres.

..

- ¿te molestaría si doy esta dirección para que llegue mi correo? – pregunté tomando un lote de cartas que había sobre la mesa; eran todas de Edward, pero necesitaba hacer algo con mis manos. Ya había terminado de desempacar, gracias a Emmett y a Alice, habíamos pasado todo el día anterior en medio de las cajas y buscando lugares para poner mis cosas.

- no – la voz de Edward hizo eco debajo del lavaplatos – de hecho, prefiero que lo hagas. –

Miré hacia el fregadero. Podía ver solo la mitad de Edward. Afortunadamente era de la cintura hacia abajo, así que si el fregadero decidía ceder y destruir parte de su cuerpo y la medicina encontraba una forma de salvar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, aun sería capaz de celebrar mi luna de miel.

- algo me está mirando – su voz volvió a hacer eco.

- ¿qué es? – pregunté dejando las cartas sobre la mesa y agachándome a un lado del lavaplatos. Aferré el mueble con la mano para soportar mi peso. No tengo buen sentido del equilibrio y me he caído más de una vez estando agachada.

- no lo sé, pero está lamiéndome la nariz… – Edward se alejó de debajo del fregadero. Sus manos estaban negras y sostenía una llave inglesa en su mano derecha. Sabía que era una llave inglesa porque me había explicado por casi diez minutos cual era la diferencia entre una llave inglesa y una llave normal.

Todavía no entendía cual era la diferencia, pero pretendí haberla entendido.

Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿lo arreglaste? – pregunté, mirando mas allá de él para ver si algo valía la pena debajo del lavaplatos; no había nada, tan solo un montón de cañerías, una toalla, y una linterna que Edward había puesto allí para poder ver todo.

- no, y no sé cuál es el problema que tiene – miró por detrás de mí, para ver lo que yo miraba – aunque creo que los topos han comenzado una colonia aquí, algo estaba mirándome. –

- tal vez solo era el reflejo del agua que goteó de la tubería… – aunque me había afirmado de la encimera, igual perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo al piso. Tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de él por lo que el golpe no fue muy fuerte. Edward no lo notó.

- o podrían ser los topos - Edward se limpió las manos con la toalla que estaba a un lado de su caja de herramientas.

- ¿qué tal si llamamos al dueño del edificio o al plomero? – confiaba en Edward, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera reparar el lavaplatos. El reparaba personas, no cañerías.

- no, hablaré con Carlisle. Probablemente él sepa cómo arreglarlo – se levantó del suelo y tendió una mano hacia mí, la tomé y él me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

- ¿Carlisle sabe mucho de plomería? – pregunté, afirmándome a un costado de la encimera. Hoy no confiaba en mi equilibrio.

Edward dejó la llave sobre el mostrador. Su rostro se contrajo cuando tomó una bocanada de aire. – No lo sé – admitió – …pero debe saber cómo arreglarlo y eso me dará una excusa para ver de nuevo a Esme mientras presumo mi nueva esposa. –

Mi expresión se congeló. Esperaba que estuviese bromeando la última parte.

- no puedo conocer a tus padres – negué con la cabeza – no he tomado una ducha en casi dos días, y huelo mal, y… y tan solo no puedo conocer a tus padres; no así. – indiqué la ropa que estaba usando. Mi corazón golpeaba frenético en mi pecho. Él _tenía_ que estar bromeando.

- Bella – Edward revoleó los ojos y se acercó a mí – a ellos no les importará el que no hayas tomado una ducha, estoy seguro que no les molestara el que te duches allí. – tomó mis brazos y los acarició – además, yo conocí a tu padre, ¿por qué no quieres conocer a los míos? –

Abrí la boca, y la cerré. Él tenía un buen punto. Yo ya le había presentado a mi padre y eventualmente tendría que conocer a los suyos. Tan solo deseaba no haber olido mal. Podía esconderlo con perfume y ropa limpia, pero mi pelo todavía estaba grasoso y mi piel estaba sucia. Las primeras impresiones son todo y yo sabía que la arruinaría con los padres de Edward.

- huelo mal – me quejé.

Edward dejó escapar una risa.- ¿y yo no? – me mostró sus manos. Todavía estaban negras, por lo que tenía verdadera curiosidad de saber cómo había pasado, no tenía mucho sentido.

- ¿no podemos pedirle a Emmett que nos ayude? – pregunté.

Edward bufó – confía en mí, no quieres la ayuda de Emmett. – se estremeció.

Solté un suspiro. - ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos? – entre más esperara, más tiempo tendría para convencerme de que iba a odiar esto.

Edward sonrió – ahora suena bien –

- ¿ahora? – pregunté, mi estómago dio una sacudida.

- tengo que volver al trabajo mañana y no sé cuanto duremos sin agua, así que _ahora_ suena como un buen momento para ir. – tenía otro buen punto.

- ¿podemos ir en mi camioneta? – pregunté, esperando que la respuesta fuese un sí.

Los ojos se Edward se abrieron más de lo normal. – Creo que, por esta vez, iremos en mi auto – su voz era lenta como si cada palabra debía ser dicha con máximo cuidado.

Solté otro suspiro – volveré de inmediato – me di media vuelta.

- ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Edward cuando salía.

- a ahogarme en perfume y listerine. –

..

- te amarán, Bella – me prometió Edward. Su mano envolvía fuertemente la mía. Quería decirle que era un mentiroso, pero estaba demasiado asustada para decir algo – Alice y Emmett estarán ahí – trató de alegrarme un poco – y Alice llevará a Jasper. –

Finalmente iba a conocer al marido de Alice… en la casa de los padres de Edward.

- ¿y si no le agrado a Jasper? – pregunté, mirándole a él.

Edward quitó su vista de la carretera para volverse hacia mi - ¿Por qué no le agradarías? – frunció el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros – Me casé con el hermano de su esposa después de haberle conocido hacía solo unas horas… – no trataba de sonar melodramática, pero no podía dejar pasar mis inseguridades. No estaba tan confiada como Edward lo estaba.

Soltó mi mano y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo para acercarme a él. Sus labios besaron mi frente y sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello. – ellos van a adorarte, Bella – me prometió – aunque no tanto como yo lo hago. –

Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Trataba de olvidarme de sus padres, del marido de Alice, y de todo lo demás que podía arruinar mi relación con Edward.

Me acarició el hombro. - ¿estás nerviosa? –

Alcé el rostro hacia él. Pensé darle una respuesta sarcástica y malvada, pero no quería transmitirle mis malos sentimientos. Él estaba emocionado de poder presentarme finalmente a su familia y yo debía estar emocionada también de conocerles.

Viró hacia un camino de tierra al costado derecho de la carretera. Siguió las curvas y vueltas hasta que se finalmente se detuvo detrás del Porsche amarillo de Alice y el jeep color rojo de Emmett.

Alcé mi cabeza de su hombro para ver su casa.

No era una casa. Era una mansión. Tenía al menos tres pisos de alto, pintada de color blanco y con un jardín al frente. Lucía como un lugar en el que programas de televisión harían un especial; de hecho, creo que la vi en la televisión.

- a Esme le gustan las antigüedades – me explicó Edward sin que yo preguntara – fue construida un siglo atrás, ella la restauró. Todo es original, excepto la muralla del lado sur, la que quitó y reemplazó con un ventanal… -

- ¿tu muralla del lado sur es solo un ventanal? – gemí volviéndome a él.

Él se ruborizó un poco y detuvo el motor del auto. – Es un poco ostentoso, lo sé – sonaba avergonzado de las habilidades arquitectónicas de su madre adoptiva.

- adoro la idea – mi voz era meramente un gemido emocionado – no puedo esperar para verlo… -

Me sonrió mientras abría la puerta del auto. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad e iba a abrir mi puerta, pero él ya iba un paso delante del mío. – Gracias – le sonreí mientras trataba de salir del auto. Mi equilibrio aun estaba en _apagado _así que me tropecé hacia adelante – _él me atrapó_ – y luego me tambaleé hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, no me caí.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Edward, cuando fui capaz de mantenerme en pie sin tambalearme.

Asentí. – Sí, tan solo estoy teniendo uno de esos días débiles… – esa no era una buena respuesta para él. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y parecía que estaba a punto de darle una aneurisma.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? – su voz era dura y baja.

Fruncí el entrecejo. – Actúas como si estuviera a punto de morir – le espeté – tan solo estoy teniendo un mal día, ¡todos tienen malos días! –

- pero no todos tienen… -

- No lo digas – le interrumpí, con un dedo de advertencia frente a su rostro - ¿podemos hacer esto sin preocuparme si es que estoy a punto de morir o no? – dije con los dientes apretados. No quería sonar alterada, pero es que estaba enojada.

- Bella – su expresión cayó y parpadeó. Esperaba que se enojara, no que se entristeciera. –estoy preocupado por ti – suspiró finalmente.

- estoy viva, y eso es todo lo que importa – traté de sonar optimista, pero no creo que haya hecho un buen trabajo.

Edward soltó otro suspiro. – No quiero que haya tensiones entre nosotros –

- entonces confía en mí, estoy bien – y lo besé en la mejilla. Él movió su rostro para atrapar mis labios. Su mano soltó la mía y la llevó a mi mejilla para mantenerme quieta. Cerré los ojos y mis brazos cayeron inertes a mis costados. Edward capturó mi labio superior entre sus dientes; me ruboricé como tomate mientras mis latidos se volvían más y más rápidos.

Me dejó ir. Los latidos comenzaron a volver a su ciclo normal, pero el rubor no se fue.

- ¿te das cuenta que acabamos de besarnos frente a la casa de tus padres? – le pregunté.

Él se rió. – Sí… cruzó mi mente – tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me guió hacia la entrada.

- ¿y si tus padres nos vieron? – le susurré molesta.

- Emmett ha hecho cosas peores con su mujer frente a la casa – respondió.

Solté una risita tonta. – ¿debería cuidar donde piso? – miré el suelo.

- no, pero ya no comemos en la mesa de la cocina por su culpa. –

Cerré los ojos y volví mi cabeza. Una imagen de Emmett y Rosalie en la mesita pasó por mi mente. Ambos era personas atractivas, pero eso no cambió la vergüenza que sentí de aquella imagen.

La puerta de la casa de Edward se abrió antes de que llamáramos. Alice nos sonreía brillantemente, su cabello corto y negro enmarcaba su rostro - ¡Ya era hora! – abrió la puerta aun más para dejarnos pasar – Esme ha hecho brunch*****_(n.t)_ para todos… – se apartó de la entrada.

Y yo que pensaba que el exterior de la casa era ostentoso. El salón de la casa era más grande que el departamento de Edward y el antiguo mío juntos. La escalinata que llevaba a los pisos superiores estaba cubierta en una alfombra blanca, y el pasamanos de madera brillaba bajo la araña de cristal que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas. El piso era de baldosa blanca y reflejaba arcoíris cuando la luz daba en la dirección correcta.

- ¿Dónde está Carlisle? - preguntó Edward - tengo que preguntarle algo –

- está en su oficina, bajará en un minuto –

- ¿Dónde está Esme? –

- en la cocina – Alice tomó mi mano – ¡ven Bella, quiero que la conozcas! – comenzó a arrastrarme hacia una entrada en forma de arco. No solté la mano de Edward, así que me siguió. Apreté su mano con más fuerza.

- no te preocupes, ella te adorará… – susurró Edward en mi oído mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

Una alta y esbelta mujer entró del otro lado con una canasta con galletas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Tenía cabello largo, de color caramelo y que terminaba en ondas. Me sonrió, dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. - ¡Tú debes ser Bella! – dijo dejando las galletas sobre la mesa y caminando hacia mí.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Alice y Edward soltaron mis manos al mismo tiempo. Me sentí sola cuando la madre de Edward terminó con la distancia entre nosotras y estiró los brazos antes de estrecharme en un abrazo. Era tan suave. Me recordaba a mi mamá. Era agradable. Le abracé de regreso. Mis brazos rodearon tímidamente su cuerpo. Realmente esperaba que no notara que no me había duchado hoy.

- estoy encantada de conocerte, Bella – me sonrió Esme cuando nos alejamos – he oído mucho acerca de ti de Edward y Alice – dejó de mirarme a mí para mirar a Edward – ¡es mucho más hermosa de lo que dijiste que era! –

Me ruboricé.

Edward tomó mi mano. – Soy afortunado de tenerla… – enlazó sus dedos con los míos - ¿Qué estás cocinando?, siento como si no haya comido en días. –

- he hecho un brunch para todos – volvió a la mesa donde había depositado las galletas.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Edward.

- ¿puedes traer a Emmett y a Jasper?, están afuera jugando con los autos, y Alice, ¿puedes ayudarnos a Rosalie y a mí a poner la mesa? – preguntó Esme.

- claro – dijeron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo, pero tomaron distintos caminos, Alice fue a la cocina y Edward salió al jardín.

- ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? – pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

- ¡por supuesto que no, cariño!... tú eres nuestra invitada, por favor, siéntete como en casa, el brunch estará listo en cualquier minuto - me sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a la cocina.

Volví al salón. Pensé salir al jardín para encontrar a Edward, pero no quería lucir tan necesitada. Otro pensamiento me vino a la mente. Tenían un baño aquí, probablemente con agua, podía tomar un pequeña ducha del lavamanos.

Sonreí cuando comencé a subir la escalinata. No tenía idea donde estaba el baño, pero estaba segura que debía haber uno en el segundo piso. ¿Qué tipo de casa/mansión tenía _un_ solo baño?

Caminé por el corredor. Las paredes blancas estaban cubiertas de fotos familiares y fotografías escolares de Edward, Alice y Emmett. Hubo una que me hizo reír, era una foto de un pequeño Emmett sin sus dos dientes de enfrente. A un costado de la fotografía estaba escrito, _"todo lo que quiero para navidad son dos dientes"_.

Toqué en la tercera puerta de la derecha. Nadie contestó. La abrí un poco y me asomé. La luz estaba encendida pero allí no había nadie. Abrí la puerta un poco más para ver que habitación era. Era una oficina, probablemente la de Carlisle. Iba a cerrar la puerta y seguir buscando el baño otra vez, cuando una pintura llamó mi atención.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi e ingresé a la habitación. Di otro paso más hacia la pintura para verla más de cerca. Nunca había visto una pintura _así_ de cerca. Quería tocarla, pero tenía miedo que mis dedos la arruinaran. Era la pintura de un hombre rubio vestido de traje junto a Esme, quien usaba un blanco vestido de novia. Ella me sonreía resplandeciente con un bouquet en sus manos. Sonreí de regreso a la pintura. El artista había hecho una trabajo asombroso, parecía casi una fotografía.

- un amigo mío la pintó para nosotros el día de mi boda – dijo una voz calmada detrás de mí. Me volví de un salto, Carlisle me sonreía – lo siento, no quise asustarte – me dio una mirada de disculpa.

- no me asustaste – mentí, mientras peleaba contra el impulso de llevarme la mano al pecho para aminorar los latidos de mi corazón.

- tú debes ser Bella – me tendió su mano, la tomé – soy Carlisle, el padre adoptivo de Edward, él me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, es realmente agradable conocerte finalmente.-

- lo mismo digo - solté su mano – de verdad lo siento por irrumpir de esta forma, estaba buscando el baño, cuando vi la pintura y nunca había visto una real tan de cerca y quise verla. Espero que no te haya molestado… – mi voz tembló al final.

Él sonrió. – está bien, Bella. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pintura. –

- es realmente hermosa –

- sí lo es – acordó caminando unos pasos para detenerse a mi lado. Sus ojos no dejaron el cuadro. Carlisle era extremadamente bien parecido y joven. Era difícil imaginarlo como un doctor – espero que no te moleste que sea tan directo, pero puedo preguntar por qué…-

- ¿…me casé con Edward? – suspiré interrumpiéndole, había esperado esa pregunta todo el día.

- algo así… no es que lo desapruebe, Edward es adulto y tu eres adulta, respeto su decisión y pareces ser una chica sensata, pero sí es un poco extraño…- me miró y alzó una ceja.

Solté un suspiro. – No lo sé – respondí honestamente – creo… no esperé que fuera real. No esperaba que Edward fuera un príncipe azul. Esperaba que fuese un tipo que se emocionara por un día y se diera cuenta que cometió un error y luego me dejara una semana después. Pero no lo ha hecho, y no quiero ser yo quien le haga daño. –

- ¿lo amas? –

Esa pregunta me pilló de sorpresa. Quería contestarle que sí, pero no estaba segura de amarlo realmente. Tan solo lo había conocido hacia unas semanas y no quería arruinarlo todo moviéndome muy rápido. Eso era lo que había ido mal con mis padres. Habían ido demasiado rápido y no quería que eso nos sucediera a Edward y a mí.

- me gusta – decidí ser honesta – _demasiado_, no sé si es amor, pero no puedo imaginarme lejos de él, Edward es asombroso… –

- ese es él – Carlisle me sonrió – él te quiere Bella, tiene un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en él antes de que te conociera, y ya veo por qué. –

Eso me hizo sonrojar.

- gracias – le sonreí a mis zapatos.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Tanto el rostro de Carlisle como el mío se alzaron en esa dirección. Edward ingresó. Sus ojos miraron los de Carlisle un segundo antes de posarse sobre los míos. Frunció el ceño. – Esme quiere que les avise que el brunch está listo. –

- gracias Edward – Carlisle le sonrió – te veré abajo Bella – caminó hacia Edward. Edward le susurró algo antes de que saliera y despareciera detrás de la puerta. Ahora era mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunté recelosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros. – Nada importante – rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle? – preguntó mientras me guiaba fuera de la oficina.

- nada importante – me encogí de hombros.

Dejó escapar una risa. No supe que había encontrado gracioso. Yo no lo había encontrado gracioso cuando él me lo había dicho a mí. Decidí dejarlo pasar y seguirlo escaleras abajo. No era nada importante.

- realmente le agradas a Esme – me susurró Edward cuando alcanzamos el salón y nos desviamos hacia el comedor.

- a mí también me agrada – le sonreí de regreso – me recuerda a Blanca nieves -

Edward se rió.

- ¡eso sí que fue rápido! – me sonrió Emmett cuando atravesamos el arco.

Rosalie, quien estaba sentada a su lado, lo golpeó en la nuca y Esme le envió una mala mirada. No entendí que sucedía, pero Edward si lo había hecho. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y evitó la mirada de Emmett.

- te guardé un asiento a mi lado, Bella – Alice corrió una de las sillas y golpeó el cojín de color blanco.

- gracias – murmuré, sentándome a su lado. Edward se sentó a mi otro lado. Estábamos frente a Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y tomaba la de su esposa con la derecha. Nos sonreía ampliamente, sus cejas iban de arriba abajo.

- Bella – Alice llamó mi atención – quiero que conozcas a mi marido, Jasper – indicó al hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de ella. Era alto, de brazos gruesos, no tanto como los de Emmett por supuesto, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules como el océano. Me sonrió tímidamente antes de tenderme una mano.

- un gusto conocerte, Bella – su voz estaba plagada de un acento sureño.

- un gusto conocerte también, Jasper – le sonreí de regreso. Su mano y su brazo estaban cubiertos de cicatrices. Retiró su mano con rapidez y la escondió debajo de la mesa.

Miré hacia otro lado, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice colocar su pequeña mano sobre la rodilla de él. No era nada pervertido, era reconfortante. Quería preguntarle a Edward que le había pasado a Jasper pero algo me dijo que esa no era mi casa.

Edward enlazó su mano con la mía y las colocó sobre la mesa. Fruncí el ceño a eso. Alice tomó mi otra mano. Todos agacharon las cabezas. Los imité. No estaba acostumbrada a orar antes de comer y nunca había visto a Edward, Alice o Emmett hacerlo. Creo que era solo porque Carlisle y Esme estaban presentes. Agaché el rostro y cerré los ojos. No quería ser la persona diferente allí.

Carlisle dirigió la oración. Le agradeció a Dios por la comida, por su familia, por una semana llena de bendiciones y terminó agradeciéndole a Dios por traerme a la vida de Edward. Eso hizo que Edward enlazara sus dedos más fuerte con los míos y me hizo sonrojar a mí. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

- Amén – dijeron todos a la vez y se soltaron las manos. Emmett fue el primero en tomar las galletas, las que acompañó con tres empanaditas de salchichas.

- es bueno verte otra vez, Bella – dijo tomando una cucharada de mermelada de uva.

- nos vimos ayer Emmett – fruncí el ceño – me ayudaste a desempacar –

Alice y Edward rieron por lo bajo.

El brunch fue extremadamente bueno. Esme me contó historias vergonzosas de Edward y Emmett, Carlisle me contó del paciente más extraño que había tenido, Emmett comparó la vida de hospital a como decían que la vida de hospital era igual a _Scrubs_ (aunque eso no haría que dejara de ver ese programa). Rosalie me preguntó cómo estaba funcionando mi auto. Le dije que funcionaba extremadamente bien. Jasper se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del desayuno. Respondió unas pocas preguntas dirigida a él, pero nunca comenzó una conversación o se unió a alguna.

- gracias por la comida Esme – le sonreí cuando todos terminaron - ¿quieres que te ayude con los platos? –

- no cielo, gracias de todas formas – me dio una sonrisa brillante cuando se levantó de la mesa tomando su plato y el de Carlisle.

- Edward, querías hablarme de algo… - dijo Carlisle.

- ¿podemos ir a tu oficina? – preguntó Edward.

Carlisle asintió, excusándose con los demás. Edward me dio un apretón firme en la mano antes de seguir a Carlisle fuera del comedor.

Me levanté y tomé mi plato y el de Edward. Esme parecía a punto de protestar, pero yo ya iba hacia la cocina. Tal vez no podía ayudar con los platos, pero podía ayudar a levantar la mesa. Alice y Emmett me siguieron con sus propios platos.

- ¿de qué quería hablar Edward con Carlisle? – me preguntó Emmett dejando su plato al lado del mío sobre la encimera.

- nuestro lavaplatos no funciona y Edward no sabe como repararlo – le expliqué. Esa era la única buena razón que podía pensar de por qué Edward quería hablar con Carlisle.

- oh, no… – se quejó Esme, la miré y fruncí el ceño, ella miraba una alacena vacía – Alice serías tan amable de ir a arriba y ver si tenemos manteles limpios –

- yo puedo hacerlo – me apresuré. Quería hacer algo por el brunch que Esme nos había preparado - ¿Dónde están? –

- eso es muy dulce de tu parte – me sonrió – están arriba en el armario del segundo pisom a un lado de la puerta del baño –

- ¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunté.

Emmett soltó una carcajada. – segunda puerta a la izquierda – contestó.

- bien – le sonreí, me aparté de la encimera y salí hacia el salón. _"segunda puerta a la izquierda"_. Murmuré para mi misma mientras subía los escalones. _"segunda puerta a la izquierda"_. Repetí de nuevo mientras llegaba a la estancia del segundo piso.

- …está en negación, Carlisle – exclamó Edward.

Me detuve en seco y miré hacia la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle. Una parte de mí quería meterse en mis propios asuntos, la otra parte quería saber de que estaba hablando Edward.

Apreté el oído contra la puerta. Pensé en abrirla, no lo suficiente para que me vieran, pero si para oírles mejor. Decidí no hacerlo. No quería que Edward supiera que lo estaba espiando.

- no puedo hacer nada, Edward – suspiró Carlisle – si pudiera, lo haría… –

- ¡debe haber algo que podamos hacer! – exclamó Edward otra vez - ¡algún vacío en la ley!-

- ella tiene más de dieciocho años, Edward. Nadie tiene control sobre ella. Si ella rechaza el tratamiento, entonces no podemos obligarla. –

- ¡pero ella va a morir! – rugió Edward – ella va a morir por esto. –

Dejé de escuchar. No quería oír nada más. Tuve un sentimiento de que no habíamos venido aquí porque Carlisle sabía cómo reparar el fregadero. Tomé un mantel del armario y corrí escaleras abajo.

- ¿estás bien, Bella? – preguntó Alice cuando llegué al comedor. Aun estaba levantando la mesa.

- sí – mentí, agachando el rostro – estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo – ingresé a la cocina y le tendí el paño a Esme – gracias por el brunch… –

- ¿estás bien, Bella? - me preguntó.

Asentí. – Solo estoy un poco cansada – le sonreí – el brunch estaba genial y creo que comí demasiado. –

- si quieres, puedes tomar una siesta en la habitación de Edward – giró el grifo y el agua comenzó a llenar el lavaplatos. ¡estaba limpia! Casi había olvidado como lucía el agua limpia.

- gracias, creo que lo haré – me moví para salir de la cocina, pero me detuve a medio camino - ¿dónde está la habitación de Edward? – pregunté volviéndome.

Esme soltó una risita. – tercer piso, primera puerta a la derecha. –

- gracias –

..

_*(n.t): Brunch:_ se trata de una comida realizada por la mañana entre el desayuno y el almuerzo. Por su contenido se suele definir como una combinación entre desayuno (**br**eakfast) y almuerzo (l**unch**) que se sirve por regla general en un periodo de tiempo que va desde las 11 a.m. y las 3 p.m. (fuente: wikipedia).

_Hola a todos otra vez!, llegué de Santiago, el viernes y me di cuenta que la autora había actualizado, coincidencia ¿no?, así q no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Ahora me voy de nuevo de vacaciones, así q tendrán que esperarme un poquito más para Sol de mediodía. Un abrazo para todos y nos estamos leyendo, cariños!!_

_Annie._


	17. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_Una boda es como un funeral, con la excepción de que tienes la posibilidad de oler tus propias flores"_

Grace Hansen.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_A veces es difícil ser generoso._

- estúpidos maridos y estúpidos sus títulos de medicina y estúpida la manera en que creen saberlo todo… – murmuré por lo bajo mientras me paseaba de allá para acá en la habitación de Edward.

Estaba furiosa,_ no_, furiosa no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que sentía contra Edward en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a su padre a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a su padre que yo estaba en _estado de negación_?. ¡No estaba en negación!. Yo sabía perfectamente bien que iba a morir de cáncer y ya había aceptado la idea, ¡_él_ era quien estaba en negación!.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y apreté con fuerza una almohada contra mi cara. Estaba actuando como una niña de doce años, pero no me importaba. Estaba enfurecida y como cualquier otra chica en el mundo, lloro cuando estoy molesta.

- te odio – sollocé con fuerza mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas inevitables. Me crucé de brazos y miré la almohada.

Sabía que Edward trataba de ayudarme, pero deseaba que no lo hiciera. Ya me había habituado a la idea de que iba a morir. Incluso había estado hablando con Charlie acerca de arreglar mi propio funeral para que él no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Tiré la almohada detrás de mi cabeza y me metí debajo de las frazadas. Me quité las lágrimas de las mejillas, cerré los ojos y pretendí estar dormida.

- Bella… – susurró la voz de Edward en la habitación – Bella, amor ¿estás despierta? – luché contra las ganas de echar las sabanas sobre mi rostro y esconderme. Iba a tener que encararlo tarde o temprano. Después de todo, era él quien me llevaría de vuelta a casa, a menos que le pidiera a Alice si podía volver con ella y Jasper. Alice me quería, ¿verdad?

La cama se hundió en uno de los costados. Las manos de Edward envolvieron mis brazos y apretó su mejilla contra la mía. Sentí pequeñas gotas de agua contra mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos al instante y mis pupilas se dilataron. Dejé escapar un audible gemido ahogado cuando una nueva ola de furia se alojaba en la boca de mi estómago.

_Él había tomado una ducha._

Me di vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Su cabello color bronce estaba húmedo y me sonreía resplandecientemente. Toda la furia que sentía contra él por decirle a Carlisle que yo estaba en negación fue reemplazada por los celos que sentí de que él tomara una ducha y yo no.

- te duchaste – herví.

Me besó en la mejilla. Gotitas de agua cayeron sobre mí. No me las quite. Conociendo mi suerte, eso era probablemente lo más cercano que tendría a una ducha durante las próximas semanas.

- ¿estás enojada? – preguntó soltando una risita.

- ¡Sí! – alcé la voz. No había sido mi intención gritar, pero es que ya estaba furiosa contra él.

La expresión de Edward vaciló. Quitó sus manos de mí y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. – lo siento – se disculpó con rapidez alzando las manos en defensa.

- ¡uh! – quité las frazadas de sobre mí con fuerza y gateé para levantarme de la cama. Edward era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Estaba enojada con él por decirle a Carlisle que estaba en negación. Estaba celosa de que él hubiese tomado una ducha y estaba completamente segura de que mi periodo iba a comenzar pronto, lo que me convertía en una bomba de tiempo ambulante.

- Bella – Edward quiso alcanzarme cuando pasé por su lado, pude sentir las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse sobre mis caderas – no quise herir tus sentimientos, tan solo fue una ducha, puedes tomar una si quieres. Esme tiene ropa que puedes tomar prestada… -

- no es la ducha, Edward – le grité. Las lágrimas que había tratado de reprimir salieron de mis ojos y cayeron en mis mejillas. Escondí mi rostro de él, no quería que me viese llorar.

- ¿estás llorando? – la voz de Edward perdió toda nota de humor.

- No… quiero decir, sí… – me froté las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, me volví hacia Edward, él se acercaba a mí, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la preocupación.

- ¿alguien te dijo algo? – Edward trató de tomarme, pero yo me alejé de él - ¿te sientes bien? ¿necesitas que vayamos a casa? ¿te caíste? ¿necesitas que vayamos al hospital? – sus preguntas comenzaron a mezclarse mientras demandaba una explicación de por qué yo lloraba.

Negué con la cabeza – No – reprimí un sollozo – no estoy enferma, nadie me dijo nada malo, y no necesitamos ir a ningún hospital… –

Edward frunció el ceño – ¿entonces por qué lloras? –

- _te oí hablar con Carlisle_ – siseé y otra ronda de lágrimas cayó sobre mis mejillas.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron – estaba hablándole de… -

- ¡le estabas diciendo que yo estaba en negación! – mi voz se quebró.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido – te dije que iba a hablar con él. Él ya sabe acerca de… -

- ¡le dijiste que yo estaba en negación, Edward! –

- quiere hacerte unos exámenes para ver cuán… -

- ¡lo hiciste a espaldas de mí! –

- ¡te había dicho que ya le había hablado de eso, Bella! – me gritó Edward de regreso. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus pupilas se estrecharon. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro fuerte que tomaba. Retrocedí un paso, intimidada por su voz dura.

- ¡no tenías ningún derecho de…! –

- ¡no voy a dejarte morir, Bella! – me espetó Edward. - ¿acaso no piensas en nadie más que tú cuando se trata de esto? ¿has pensado en tu padre, en tu madre o en tus amigos? ¿en cuánto sufrirán porque mueras sin haber tratado de hacer algo? ¿has pensado en mí y en cuanto me dolerá? – sus manos volaron a su pecho y sus dedos se hundieron en el – ¡estaré devastado!, _no_, devastado no es una palabra suficiente, me _matará_ el perderte. Literalmente, me matará el perderte, especialmente el saber que soy médico y no hice _nada_ por ayudarte. -

Edward lloraba. Ni siquiera intentó esconder las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y aterrizaban en la blanca alfombra debajo de nosotros.

Me acerqué a él con los brazos abiertos. Casi esperé que se apartara de mí, pero en vez de eso, sus brazos me recibieron y me envolvieron. Me apretó contra él. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi blusa y hundió el rostro en mi cabello. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

- te quiero y no quiero perderte… - susurró en mi oído.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y hundí mis dedos en su espalda. Estaba llorando con él. Quería pedirle perdón por hacerle daño, pero no pude lograr que salieran palabras de mi boca.

- estoy asustada – susurré finalmente - ¿Qué pasará si no resulta?, ¿Qué pasará si…? – los brazos de Edward me apretaron con más fuerza. No me dejé terminar esa oración. Ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería si no resultaba. No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

- también estoy asustado, Bella – Edward me besó la frente, aflojó un poco sus brazos, pero no dejé que me soltara – todos lo estamos, pero no podemos dejar que el miedo a no saber nos detenga a tratar. –

Odiaba cuando las personas tenían razón y lo odiaba más cuando me hacían ver que estaba equivocada. Estaba aterrada de morir, pero tenía aun más terror a tratar de mejorarme, dejarme creer en falsas esperanzas y que nada resultase al final. Podía soportar el morir sabiendo que el cáncer se había llevado lo mejor de mí porque yo lo había permitido, pero no podía soportar el morir sabiendo que el cáncer se había llevado lo mejor de mí y que a pesar de todos los tratamientos, terapias y todo el dinero y tiempo que la gente había gastado en mí el cáncer había sido más fuerte que yo.

Me alejé de Edward y me borré las lagrimas de las mejillas – Carlisle – la palabra parecía pesar – dijiste que quería hacer algunos exámenes… –

Edward asintió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Acción inteligente de su parte.

- …y después de haber hecho los exámenes, ¿Qué haremos entonces? – no sabía cuál era la pregunta correcta. Nunca había pensado en que de verdad pelearía contra esto. Era solo un aterrador sentimiento.

- Él verá donde estamos – Edward tomó mi mano. Yo enlacé mis dedos con los de él – y nos moveremos a partir de ahí –

Asentí. Tomé respiros profundos por la nariz y los dejé escapar lentamente por la boca – tengo miedo – susurré.

- también tengo miedo – dibujó círculos con su pulgar en mi mano.

- ¿y si es demasiado tarde? – pregunté.

- no lo es –

- ¿pero y si lo es? – había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo sabiendo que moriría, que el pensar en sobrevivir a esto era casi cercano a la ansiedad.

- no lo es – no me habló de forma dura, pero supe que sería su respuesta final.

No quería hablarle más de eso. Me deprimía. Ya lo habíamos conversado, había aceptado ver a Carlisle _(y esta vez no me retractaría)_ y ahora el tema necesitaba ser dejado de lado.

- ¿le hablaste a Carlisle de cómo arreglaríamos el lavaplatos? – pregunté, dándome cuenta de que aunque me hubiese engañado y me hubiese traído aquí para decirle a Carlisle que yo estaba en negación, todavía teníamos un fregadero averiado en nuestras manos.

La expresión de Edward cayó y pareció desconcertado por unos momentos, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal – _¡maldición!_ – susurró chasqueando los dedos – ¡sabía que había olvidado algo…! –

Mi boca se abrió con poca elegancia – estas bromando ¿verdad? – mi voz se quebró. No estaba enojada; estaba más sorprendida que otra cosa. La única razón por la que mi voz se había quebrado era porque estaba tratando de no reír – el agua de nuestras cañerías es negra –

- bueno, no era algo que estuviese entre mis pensamientos más importantes – Edward comenzó a ruborizarse.

- ¿Cómo puede no ser un pensamiento importante? ¡el agua de nuestras cañerías es negra!, no podemos bañarnos, ni siquiera usar el baño. A diferencia de ti, no puedo ir a la otra esquina a apuntar y disparar –

- ¿apuntar y disparar? – Edward alzó una ceja - has pasado demasiado tiempo con Emmett…-

Me ruboricé como tomate. No estaba segura si ese era un insulto. – sabes lo que quiero decir. La razón por la que se _suponía_ vinimos aquí era saber cómo arreglar la cañería –

Edward se agachó considerablemente y me besó la mejilla. Pensé en apartarme de él o darle una mirada enojada, pero estaba contenta de que me besara, aunque fuese solo en la mejilla.

– hablaré con Rosalie ahora mismo –

Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Por qué Rosalie? – pregunté.

- ella es mecánico – dijo cansadamente.

No estaba de humor para discutir con él así que lo dejé pasar. – mientras hablas con Rosalie ¿te importaría si me doy una ducha?, no es que no confié en ti, Edward. Es solo que no confío en que seas capaz de arreglar el fregadero antes de que huela tan mal que las moscas comiencen a reunirse en torno a mí –

Soltó una risita – le pediré a Esme que te deje algo de ropa para que te cambies – me sonrió – sabes dónde está el baño, ¿verdad? –

- en el segundo piso –

- de hecho, hay uno justo al final del corredor, pero si te sientes más cómoda usando el del segundo piso… -

- no, ese estará bien – le interrumpí negando con la cabeza. Di un paso hacia la puerta antes de que algo cruzara mi mente. Me mordí el labio y me volví para verle.

Los ojos de Edward aun estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas aun tenían marcas de lágrimas. Inspiré fuertemente por la nariz. La culpa era dolorosa.

Di varias zancadas hacia él; acorté la distancia, envolví su cintura con los brazos y enterré mi rostro en su pecho – gracias Edward – susurré – solo… gracias –

.

- de verdad me agrada tu mamá – le dije a Edward desde el sofá. Estaba revisando mi correo. La mayoría era basura y cuentas. Ya nadie escribía cartas. Todo ahora era por correo electrónico o mensajes de texto.

- también le agradas a ella – la voz de Edward hizo eco. Estaba debajo del lavaplatos, otra vez. Rosalie le había dicho como arreglar las tuberías. Emmett había tratado de aportar, pero había estado tan perdido como Edward.

Jake dejó caer su cabeza en mi rodilla y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Golpeé su cabeza cariñosamente - ¿nos extrañaste, Jake? – acaricié su oreja.

Me miró y dejo escapar otro suspiro. Su cabeza se movió hacia un lado y se apoyó en mi mano.

- ¿crees que Alice deje que Jake se quede con ella y los niños mañana? – pregunté. Las orejas de Jake se alzaron y comenzó a mover la cola. Solté una risita. - dado que los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar… –

- ¿a qué hora tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntó Edward.

- a las diez –

- sí, estoy seguro que lo dejará, dejaremos a Jake en la guardería antes de que vayas a trabajar – la voz de Edward ya no hacía eco. Me volví hacia él y lo vi de pie frente al lavaplatos.

- ¿lo arreglaste? – pregunté comenzando a emocionarme.

- no lo sé – suspiró, miró del lavaplatos hacia mi – no sé si abrir el grifo –

- ¿ya hay agua? – fruncí el ceño, no recordaba a Edward hablando con el dueño del edificio.

Asintió. – sí, le pedí que la diera otra vez cuando sacaste a Jake a caminar –

- ah – fruncí el entrecejo – bueno, ¿entonces que estamos esperando?, veamos si funciona – aparté a Jake de mí y caminé hacia la cocina.

- ¿lista? – preguntó Edward envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo y acercándome a su lado. Su otra mano estaba sobre el grifo.

Asentí, emocionada de tener finalmente agua en mi departamento otra vez.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el grifo y lo abrió. Contuve el aliento mientras esperábamos que el agua saliera. Tenía los dedos cruzados a mis costados.

- maldición… – siseó Edward por lo bajo.

Gruñí.

El agua aun era negra. No era ni siquiera _un poco_ menos negra. Tenía el mismo negro petróleo que había tenido el día anterior.

Edward cortó el agua del fregadero y suspiró en derrota.

- al menos tomé una ducha en la casa de tus padres – chasqueé por lo bajo, alejándome de su abrazo y caminando al refrigerador. Jake sonreía a un lado de la mesa de la cocina. Había comenzado a mover la cola de allá para acá al verme con el ceño fruncido. Revoleé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. – no es lo que piensas, no estamos peleando –

Su expresión cayó y dejó de mover la cola. Incluso creo que dejó escapar un pequeño gimoteo.

Seguí negando con la cabeza mientras abría el refrigerador. Miré lo que había dentro antes de decidirme a tomar una botella de agua (_nuestra única fuente de agua_) y una rebanada de queso. Aunque Jake era una idiota, creí que una rebanada de queso lo pondría de mejor humor.

- Jake – hice un sonido golpeando la lengua contra el paladar de mi boca – ven aquí, Jake - me agaché hacia él y le tendí el queso.

Su expresión cambió. Tenía los ojos fijos en la rebanada de queso que estaba en mi mano. Sus labios se recogieron sobre sus encías y dejó escapar un gruñido.

Fruncí el ceño. – Jake, ¡a ti te gusta el queso! – ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender – ni siquiera estoy tratando de darte una salchicha o algo así. -

Jake no cambió su expresión. Continuó dándole una mirada de odio a la rebanada de queso en mi mano.

Me incorporé. – eres tan extraño – murmuré por lo bajo, volviendo a poner el queso en el refrigerador. Alcé el rostro hacia Edward. - ¿sabes por qué Jake no quiere comer queso? –

Él se encogió de hombros. – no lo sé, tal vez se aburrió de el. –

- sí… tal vez - no podía dejar de pensar en que algo había pasado. Jake amaba el queso. Era su comida favorita. Dudaba que un día hubiese despertado y hubiese decidido que ya no le gustaba nunca más.

- iré a la cama – suspiró Edward tomando la botella de agua que estaba en mis manos – tengo que trabajar mañana –

- yo iba a beber eso – le llamé.

- lo sé – me dio una mirada y sonrió.

Revoleé los ojos. Tenía dos opciones. Podía tomar otra botella de agua del refrigerador o podía pelear contra Edward por la botella que él me había robado.

- mataré a ese aspirante a plomero – murmuré para mí misma antes de correr hacia Edward, dejando a Jake atrás en la cocina.

La puerta de nuestra habitación estaba cerrada. Pensé que tal vez estaba cambiándose de ropa, pero eso no me detuvo de entrar. Edward yacía sin camisa sobre la cama. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano. Me sonrió y me indicó con el dedo que me acercara a él.

Solté una risita. – te ves ridículo – dije negando con la cabeza - ¿puedes devolverme mi botella de agua? – pregunté gateando sobre la cama para tenderme a su lado.

Deslizó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me besó el cuello. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. – tuviste un día duro, ¿verdad? – preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta.

Asentí. – de verdad quiero mi agua de regreso –

Me besó el cabello. – estaba pensando… tal vez deberíamos tener un gato. Un gato agradable, que se enrosque entre nosotros y no gruña cada vez que paso por su lado. –

- Jake se lo comería, en serio; aunque ahora quiero que me devuelvas mi agua… – golpeé sus costados para ver si encontraba la botella de plástico.

- no se lo comería – Edward negó con la cabeza – sería una buena compañía para él, así no se aburriría cuando no estamos –

- se comería el gato cuando no le estemos mirando. ¿dónde escondiste la botella? – pregunté levantando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. No estaba allí. - ¿estás sobre ella? –

Edward se rió. - ¿te importa algo más que aquella botella de agua? –

- tengo sed, ya sabes, ya que nuestra agua es _negra_… -

- eso dolió, Bella – Edward se tomó el pecho con fuerza – me has herido, justo aquí –

- lo siento – me agaché para besarle la mejilla. Movió su rostro hacia el otro lado y atrapó mis labios. Sonreí sobre su boca y giré el cuerpo para quedar sobre el suyo. Mis manos se aferraron a sus mejillas mientras abría la boca para besarle con más profundidad.

Sentí como si no hubiese besado a Edward en años. Mis manos dejaron sus mejillas, se deslizaron acariciando su pecho y se colaron detrás de su espalda. Los brazos de él envolvieron mi cintura con fuerza, así me abrazaba mientras me besaba.

Me alejé de súbito. – ¡la encontré! – le sonreí mientras sostenía la botella de agua que había encontrado bajo su espalda.

- tan solo me usaste para recuperar la botella de agua, ¿verdad? –

Asentí mientras tomaba el primer trago del agua que él había estado escondiendo de mí.

.

_Hola de nuevo, volví!... y la historia había sido actualizada. Así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Un beso para todos y nos estamos leyendo!_

_Annie._


	18. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

_._

"_Todos los matrimonios son felices. Es el vivir juntos lo que causa problemas."_

- Raymond Hull.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_No quiero morir virgen_

- ya quiero a Alice – le conté a Jake, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta camino a casa –…pero aunque se está convirtiendo de a poco en mi mejor amiga, habla _demasiado_ – lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Alzó un centímetro la cabeza y luego la dejó caer otra vez. Estaba asintiendo, completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

Solté una risita y quité una de mis manos del volante para acariciar sus orejas.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Ya debía haber estado en la casa para esas horas, pero Alice decidió quedarse en la heladería un poco más. Tuvimos una conversación interesante, comenzando por lo emocionada que estaba por una liquidación en una tienda que había este fin de semana, para terminar con mi vida sexual y la de Edward, un tema de conversación por el que ni Jake ni yo estábamos muy ansiosos de tener. Admití ser virgen aún _-aunque estaba casada con su hermano desde hacía poco más de un mes-_ lo que la hizo soltar una risita tonta y a Jake sonreír de orgullo. Creí que seguiría una larga perorata acerca de cómo deberíamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, pero lo dejó pasar, dijo que no le sorprendía y pidió otro cono de helado de frambuesa.

Ya estábamos frente al departamento. No fue sorpresa que el Vanquish de Edward no estuviese estacionado frente a él; no esperaba que volviera a casa hasta más tarde. Pero lo que sí me sorprendió fue que había otro auto estacionado en su lugar. Me pregunté si alguno de los vecinos tendría visitas, y si las tenían… ¿se irían antes de que Edward llegara?... eso esperaba.

- ¿tienes hambre, Jake? – pregunté tomando la bolsa de comida para perros que había dejado en el asiento del medio. Al instante, comenzó a mover la cola de allá para acá y soltó un fuerte ladrido.

Abrí la puerta y bajé del auto. Jake saltó sobre el asiento y salió detrás de mí. Su cola comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y me sonreía mientras caminábamos hacia el departamento. Tomé las llaves que Edward había mandado a hacer para mí y estaba a punto de ponerlas en la cerradura cuando Jake comenzó a gruñir. Echó hacia atrás las orejas y sus labios se recogieron sobre los colmillos.

Me alejé de la puerta del departamento un paso. Solté la bolsa de comida para perros y la puse en el suelo; me daba miedo lo que pudiese haber adentro. Edward no estaba en la casa. ¡Edward no llegaría a la casa hasta dentro de una hora!. Miré a Jake. Observaba la puerta fijamente y se alejaba de ella dando pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿quien está adentro? – le pregunté.

Soltó un ladrido seguido de un gruñido profundo. Me alejé varios pasos más de la puerta y miré a mí alrededor para ver si había alguien a quien pedirle ayuda. No había estado antes en una situación así, _nunca_. No tenía idea de que hacer. Pensé en llamar a la policía, pero no quería ser ese tipo de persona. Aquel tipo de persona que llamaba a la policía porque su perro se sobre emocionaba cuando había alguien en su casa, y en vez de ser un asesino, terminaba siendo un mapache. Tampoco quería ir donde el conserje porque la última vez que lo vi _-y la única-_ amenazó con echar a Jake del edificio porque no le gustaban ni los gatos ni los perros.

- ¿qué hago? – pregunté a nadie en particular. No quería entrar, pero tampoco quería seguir parada allí pareciendo una completa idiota. Tampoco tenía un teléfono celular, de lo contrario habría llamado a Edward o a Emmett.

Miré alrededor del condominio. No había nadie alrededor, y aunque hubiese habido alguien, ¿qué le habría dicho? _- Hola, mi perro cree que alguien se metió a mi departamento, el que estaba completamente cerrado… ¿podría entrar y asegurarse de que mi perro no se está volviendo loco?- _, ¡Oh sí, eso sonaba bien!.

Volví a la camioneta dejando que Jake me siguiera. Él seguía volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta con las orejas aun pegadas a su cabeza. Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y me metí adentro, Jake subió detrás de mí. Decidí que lo más seguro era esperar en el auto, sin la radio o la calefacción, hasta que Edward volviera a casa. Felizmente me arriesgaría a pescar una pulmonía si eso significaba que había alguna posibilidad de _no_ ser asesinada por algún tipo con un hacha y un gusto por la venganza.

Jake le enviaba malas miradas a la puerta desde el asiento. Me aovillé con las rodillas contra mi pecho y deje mi rostro descansar sobre ellas. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, así no se resbalaban por el asiento. La verdad, tenía miedo de que nos pasara algo a mí o a Edward cuando abriéramos finalmente la puerta. Después de todo, Jake no era a prueba de balas a prueba de hachas.

Comencé a imaginar lo que dirían en los noticiarios acerca de mi muerte; cuál sería la reacción de mi papá cuando llegara a la escena del crimen y me viera muerta junto a mi marido y mi perro yertos a mi lado. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo. Solté mis piernas y envolví los brazos alrededor de mi pecho mientras me recostaba a lo largo del asiento. Mi cabeza apretada sobre la pierna de Jake, él me miró, lengüeteó mi mejilla y volvió observar el departamento.

No estaba cansada, pero cerré los ojos de todas formas. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de mi muerte. Imaginé mi autopsia, mi funeral y la vida después de eso. Me pregunté si Dios se enojaría conmigo por casarme con cualquier hombre que había conocido en un bar. También me pregunté si Emmett haría bromas en mi funeral porque Edward y yo, aunque estábamos casados, habíamos muerto vírgenes.

Una sonrisa triste estaba pintada en mi cara cuando caí dormida. El único pensamiento en mi cabeza era que yo, Isabella Swan, moriría virgen.

.

Jake gruñía otra vez y una luz brillaba sobre mí. Sabía eso porque cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos, era recibida por luz en vez de la oscuridad a la que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado.

- ¿quedaste atrapada fuera del departamento? – la voz musical de Edward se rió de mí.

Puse una mano delante de mis ojos y finalmente los forcé a que se abrieran. Edward tenía su teléfono abierto y lo apuntaba hacia mí. Podía ver su sonrisa aunque la luz era tenue. Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de hablar y tratando de recordar por qué estaba allí afuera.

- hay alguien en la casa – le dije levantándome del asiento. Había un punto húmedo en mi mejilla por la saliva que había caído de mi boca. Pedí con todas mis fuerzas que Edward no hubiese estado prestando atención cuando alce la mano para borrarlo de mi cara.

- ¿hay alguien en la casa? – preguntó, su ceño perfecto estaba fruncido.

Asentí. – Jake le olió cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… – le informé mientras trataba de estirar mi espalda. Estaba entumida y sentía como si me hubiese quedado dormida en la camioneta.

- buen chico, Jake – Edward acarició su oreja.

A Jake no le importó; creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. No recordaba que Edward hubiese llamado alguna vez a Jake un _"buen chico" _y pensarlo realmente, ¡y no solo le había dicho a Jake que había hecho algo bien, también le había acariciado las orejas!. Jake me dio una mirada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tenía una expresión de confusión en la cara. Yo estaba tan confusa como él, si no más.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento con decisión. Empujé la puerta de la camioneta para abrirla y salí de la cabina, Jake iba justo detrás de mí. Corrí para alcanzar a Edward, aterrada de que hiciera algo de lo que podía arrepentirse. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados y su expresión era dura. Agarré su hombro y traté de hacer que me mirara cuando tomó sus llaves del departamento y las puso en la cerradura.

- ¡Edward…! - siseé - ¡¿y si hay un asesino ahí?! – todos los escenarios posibles habían pasado por mi mente imaginando quien podía estar ahí y tenía terror de que Edward entrara en ese departamento.

Él le dio una mirada Jake - ¿cuidas mi espalda, Jake? – preguntó.

Jake asintió.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Estaba entrando a un departamento en el que había un potencial asesino en serie y lo único que tenía como recurso era un perro. Bien, lo admito, Jake era un perro grande, pero aun así, era un suicidio.

La puerta se abrió. Mi corazón saltó hasta la garganta. Agarré a Edward al instante. Estaba aterrada por lo que pudiésemos encontrar cuando las luces se encendieran avisándole a nuestro asesino que ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Jake caminó a mi lado. Sus orejas estaban atentas a cualquier sonido. Mi puño aferró con más fuerza a Edward.

La luz ya estaba encendida en la cocina y la silueta de un hombre sentado en la mesa nos recibió. Edward entró al departamento primero, seguido de mí _-solo porque no estaba dispuesta a soltar la parte de atrás de su camisa-_ y finalmente Jake. El hombre nos observó, su cabeza de movía de adelante hacia atrás. Sostenía algo en sus manos, pero estábamos muy lejos y la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver que era.

- hola Edward - habló con dificultad al decir el nombre de Edward. Intuí que lo que sostenía era una botella de cerveza o una botella con algún tipo de alcohol en ella.

Edward no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus puños continuaron apretados. Jake alzó el rostro hacia él, sus orejas estaban alzadas y sus narices ensanchadas. Dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Pero Edward no prestaba atención a él, sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre de la cocina.

- ¿cómo entraste aquí? – soltó. Nunca antes había oído su voz tan dura.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. – No lo recuerdo… de verdad, no lo recuerdo – se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la mesa, la botella estaba apretada fuertemente en su mano –…no puedo ni siquiera recordar porque _demonios_ vine. – se tambaleó hacia nosotros. Sus facciones se hicieron más definidas con cada paso que daba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula cayó. Era la viva imagen de Edward, aunque mayor, más gorda y _borracha_, pero tenía los mismos penetrantes ojos verdes, la misma mandíbula fuerte y el desordenado cabello color bronce que Edward tenía. Estaba segura que había sido extremadamente guapo. Era, después de todo, el padre de Edward. Pero el alcohol que estaba sosteniendo había dañado claramente su cuerpo, su piel era de un extraño color amarillento y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. No se había afeitado en varios días y se podía ver un abdomen abultado por el alcohol a través de su camisa.

- ¿…y quién es tu amiguita? – me apuntó con la mano que tenía la botella – ¿alguna fulana que conseguiste en la calle…? - se acercó un poco – ¿o en la heladería…? – dejó escapar una risotada.

Me ruboricé, ahora estaba avergonzada de mi uniforme.

- es mi esposa – dijo Edward, molesto.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?... ¿diecisiete? ¿dieciocho?, ¡no deberías estar casado, creí que te habrías dado cuenta!. Yo me casé joven y mira toda la _mierda_ en la que me metió el matrimonio…– golpeó su pecho con los dedos, lo que le hizo trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás.

- tengo veinticinco… –

- ¡ah! – su padre se acercó varios pasos – entonces, ¡feliz aniversario!... creo. Siento no haber llegado a la boda, pero prometo que lo haré para el divorcio.- soltó otra risotada seguida de un brindis para él mismo y terminó de beberse todo el contenido de la botella.

Tiró la botella vacía al suelo y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Estiró los brazos a lo largo del respaldo y soltó un fuerte eructo. Podía oler el alcohol desde donde estaba.

- ¿…y cuál es su nombre, señora Masen…? – se rió de nuevo.

- Cullen - espetó Edward.

La expresión de su padre cayó y abrió la boca para decir algo. Los músculos de sus brazos se endurecieron y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas.

- Isabella – me apresuré, tratando de evitar que le dijera algo a Edward. Le dije mi nombre completo porque no quería que él me llamara Bella.

- Isabella – repitió. Parpadeó varias veces - ¿no significa hermosa en italiano? – miró a Edward.

Involuntariamente, Edward se movió hacia adelante, o tal vez _sí_ fue voluntariamente, por lo que aferré con mayor fuerza su camisa. Tenía terror de lo que pudiera hacerle al hombre sentado frente a él en el sofá. Había tantas razones diferentes por las que Edward podía estar furioso contra él, y todas excluyendo la parte en que había irrumpido en su casa y le había dado un susto de muerte a su esposa.

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – soltó Edward.

- Isabella… – el padre de Edward continuó su meditación y le ignoró–… sí, creo que _sí_ significa hermosa en italiano. Muy apropiado, Bella – me sonrió.

Jake le gruñó. Lo miré a él y luego al padre de Edward otra vez. Él observaba a Jake. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y no lucía impresionado.

- ¿cuándo compraste un perro? – le preguntó a Edward.

- es de Bella –

El padre de Edward se movió hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Aplaudió una vez y silbó. – ¡ven aquí, perrito…! – unió su palmas y comenzó a hacer sonidos chocando la lengua contra el paladar – ven aquí… –

Jake le gruñó con fuerza y se apartó varios pasos de él. Eso no hizo feliz al padre de Edward. Hizo ademán de incorporarse, lo que provocó que Jake soltara un ladrido enorme, así que decidió mejor no hacerlo y se sentó otra vez. Murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonó a _"perro estúpido"_.

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, papá? – preguntó Edward de nuevo.

- no lo sé – el padre de Edward deslizó las manos por su cabello y tiró de la puntas, algo que Edward también tendía a hacer. Me hice la promesa personal de no contarle a Edward eso jamás.

- sí lo sabes –

- necesito dinero – dejó caer sus manos su lado – necesito dinero, y necesito dinero _rápido_.–

- ¿qué hiciste esta vez? – Edward se adelantó varios pasos, así que ahora estaba de pie frente a él.

- ¡no he hecho nada! – alzó sus brazos en defensa – Tengo un trato que de seguro me hará un _maldito_ millonario. Traté de decírselo al banco, pero no quieren escuchar de el. ¿has oído de los pasteles eróticos, verdad? … ya sabes, los pasteles con formas de senos y culos_… _–

Edward no hizo ningún gesto que demostrar que tenía idea de lo que su padre hablaba, pero incluso _yo_ había escuchado sobre los pasteles eróticos, así que estaba segura que Edward había oído de ellos también.

- bien… – continuó su padre cuando Edward no reaccionó –…decidí que yo haría _pizzas_ eróticas, ya sabes para despedidas de solteros y toda esa mierda… –

Abrí la boca y lo miré anonadada. Estaba bromeando ¿verdad?, ¿pizzas eróticas?... ¡era la idea más ridícula y vulgar que había oído!. No podía entender que algo como eso tuviese relación con Edward.

- es repugnante – Edward arrugó la nariz – además, no tengo dinero para darte – se encogió de hombros – todo va a la escuela de medicina –

- ¿no está el doctor pagando eso? – preguntó el padre de Edward.

Edward negó con la cabeza – No, yo lo hago –

- ¡no es tan buen padre entonces; haciéndote pagar tu propia educación universitaria cuando tiene todo ese dinero! - negó con la cabeza mientras despotricaba contra el doctor Cullen.

Edward se tensó al instante y sus puños se cerraron a su lado. Me encogí, lista para oír el sonido de una nariz rota y una pelea comenzando, pero nunca llegó. Volví a mirarles. Edward temblaba furioso, pero su padre parecía indiferente a eso.

- no hables así de Carlisle – gruñó Edward – él ha hecho más por mí, de lo que alguna vez has hecho tú –

- claro, yo solo le di una ayudita a tu madre para concebirte – murmuró ácido.

- me voy a dormir – dijo Edward ignorando el comentario grosero de su padre – puedes pasar la noche en el sofá si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, pero asegúrate de irte antes de que yo despierte -

Edward no me dijo nada cuando paso por mi lado. Quería seguirlo. Estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando su padre murmuró algo. Me volví hacia él, agradecida de que Jake aún estuviera a mi lado, así que si las cosas se ponían feas, él me defendería.

- lo siento, ¿dijo algo? – no quería ser mal educada con él, sin importar cuán difícil era no gritarle por herir a Edward de esa forma.

- dije que era bueno conocerte, Bella… – murmuró con dificultad mi nombre. Me pregunté si lo había hecho a propósito o si ya no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para actuar sobrio.

- también es bueno conocerle… - no sabía su nombre.

- Edward – me sonrió, estrechando su mano hacia a mí. La miré. Había un tatuaje en su mano derecha, justo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Probablemente era el tatuaje más extraño que había visto en alguien. Era una carita contenta, con tres ojos.

No repetí su nombre. Tomé las yemas de sus dedos, las apreté suavemente y las solté. Sentí que era mi deber decirle que era bienvenido tanto como lo necesitara, pero la expresión en el rostro de _mi_ Edward, y la conversación que habían tenido antes me hizo pensar lo contrario. Además, no estaba tan alto en mi lista desde que declaró querer comenzar un negocio en el que vendería pizzas eróticas.

- pasa una buena noche, Bella – exclamó detrás de mí cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi habitación y la de Edward.

Edward estaba sentado al frente de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Alzó el rostro hacia a mí, y forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo, Bella? – me preguntó incorporándose.

- bien – contesté – Alice fue a verme después de que dejara a los niños irse a casa. Cree que es divertido que los dos sigamos vírgenes… – dejé escapar un leve risita para aligerar el ambiente.

Edward forzó una risa. - ¿a si? – preguntó, y se volvió a mí sonriendo – sí… Alice nunca se ha andado con rodeos, creo que aprendió eso de Emmett – dejó escapar otra risa forzada.

- ¿estás bien? – pregunté cerrando la puerta. Quería caminar hasta él y darle un abrazo apretado, pero no estaba segura si quería que alguien lo tocara justo en ese momento.

- estoy bien – me sonrió – no te he contado de mi día en el trabajo… – comenzó a reír, no era una risa feliz. Era una risa casi falsa. – hoy Emmett tuvo una paciente que creía ser la reina de los unicornios… – se rió de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte. Su mano fue hasta su cabello mientras reía. Su rostro estaba rígido y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse – sí… creyó que si se envenenaba se desprendería de su piel y se volvería un unicornio. No sé cuánto de eso sea verdad o cuanto inventó Emmett, pero creí que era gracioso… –

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, con las manos aún en el cabello y su rostro entre sus manos.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y escondí el rostro entre su hombro y su oído – lo siento, Edward – le besé el cuello – lo siento mucho–

Él negó con la cabeza.

- no… – se levantó de la cama con rapidez; dejé mis brazos caer a mis costados –…no, tu no deberías sentirlo, _él_ debería sentirlo; es _él_ quién está pidiéndome dinero, yo no se lo estoy pidiendo a él. ¡Él es quien está viejo, gordo y solo, no yo…! – apuntó su pecho mientras decía eso. Su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lloró.

- ¡yo no debería sentirlo! – rugió apuntando la puerta – …_él_ debería estar arrepentido, yo no hice nada malo, ¡yo no hice nada malo! – exclamó - ¡yo tengo una vida grandiosa, yo tengo una familia, yo tengo una esposa y yo tengo un perro! – apuntó a Jake con el dedo.

Miré a Jake. Estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama. No le gruñó a Edward o puso alguna expresión en el rostro que demostrara su disgusto al ser proclamado perro de Edward. Jake tan solo continuó mirándolo, sin mostrar algo más que preocupación en el rostro.

- no hice nada malo, Bella… – Edward apuntó su pecho – …no hice nada malo. –

Tragué con fuerza. Me era difícil no llorar. Quería levantarme y acercarme a Edward. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería hacer una broma ingeniosa que nos hiciera reír a ambos hasta el punto de quedar en lágrimas por lo graciosa que era. Pero no hice ninguna de esas cosas. Seguí sentada allí, mirándole.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y tiró de las puntas. Parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar hacia el techo. No dejó escapar ninguna lágrima – …No hice nada malo – su voz era desesperada. No creía que tratara de convencerme a mí de que no había hecho algo malo. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Jake gruñó.

- ¿qué quieres? – gritó Edward, la frustración era clara en su voz.

- el agua de tu casa no funciona, sigue saliendo negra – le gritó su padre.

- lo sé, no puedo arreglarla – Edward revoleó los ojos.

- ah – la voz de su padre sonaba decepcionada –…también se te acabó la cerveza, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar? –

- yo no bebo – sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos después de decir eso. Quise soltar una risita tonta, pero creí que no era un buen momento –…y preferiría que no trajeras alcohol a mi casa –

El padre de Edward no dijo nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos los pasos hacer eco en el corredor. Miré fijamente hacia la puerta. Estaba extremadamente agradecida de que no la hubiese abierto. Aunque no me había quitado el uniforme aún, tenía un leve temor a que me pidiera ser una de las modelos para sus pizzas.

- lo siento – se disculpó Edward.

Alcé el rostro hacia él y fruncí el ceño.

- lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo – no creí que volvería –

- ¿esto ha pasado antes? – pregunté sorprendida.

Edward asintió. – La última vez fue donde Carlisle. Quería dinero para algo, no sé lo que era; Carlisle no me lo dijo. Él entra y sale de mi vida cuando quiere algo. Trató de pelear conmigo por la cama… – indicó uno de los pilares –…perteneció a mi abuela. Ella se la dio a mi madre después de que murió. Peleó con uñas y dientes por esa cama. Me la quedé porque era el único con espacio suficiente para tenerla. –

Edward respiró con fuerza y pasó una mano por su cabello.

- nunca había venido a mi casa – continuó – no sé como supo donde vivía – negó con la cabeza en derrota.

Me mordí el labio. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Quería algo que volviera todo normal otra vez. Quería que tratara de robarme la botella de agua o que me tirara a la cama para comenzar una sesión de besos conmigo. Quería que nos pasara algo que fuese capaz de romper la tensión.

- ¿estas cansada? – me preguntó quitándose la camisa.

- si – asentí – estoy cansada –

No me miró mientras me desvestía, lo que agradecí. Era la primera vez que me cambiaba de ropa delante de él. Habría ido al baño, pero temía que su padre me dijera algo. Para el tiempo en que me metí a la cama con él, ya estaba vestida en unos pantalones de pijama y una vieja polera de la secundaria.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y envolví su cintura con el brazo, lo besé en la espalda. Quería decirle que sentía lo de su padre. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos. Sus dedos acariciaron mi brazo con dulzura antes de tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

- te quiero Bella – susurró – y yo nunca, nunca, te haría lo que él me hizo a mí – me besó la mano otra vez.

- lo sé – besé su hombro.

Jake saltó a la cama. Esperaba que se tendiera a mi lado, pero en vez de eso se tendió al lado de Edward y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Abracé a Edward para acercarlo más hacia mí, y le sonreí a Jake.

El no sonrió de regreso.

.

La alarma me despertó. Golpeé mi mano contra la mesita de noche hasta que lo encontré y lo apagué.

Edward no estaba, ni tampoco Jake. Fruncí el ceño mirando la habitación y pasándome los dedos por el cabello, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al pensar que su padre podría estar aun aquí, dormido en el sofá.

Me quité las cobijas del cuerpo y salí de la cama. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Una mitad de mí esperaba ver al padre de Edward desparratado en el sofá. Me alivió el llegar a la sala y ver que se había ido. Me sentí _tan_ aliviada que hasta sonreí.

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el rostro entre las manos. La cabeza de Jake descansaba sobre su rodilla. Fruncí el ceño, confundida al verles tan deprimidos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté entrando a la cocina. Tomé asiento frente a él, estiré mi mano para tomar la suya y me preparé para escuchar con horror la historia que Edward me contaría acerca de cómo su padre había muerto de un ataque cardíaco y había tenido que enterrarlo en el bosque.

Alzó el rostro y me miró. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Era obvio que había estado llorando. Pude sentir mi corazón romperse de tan solo verle – mi padre robó mi auto… -

.

_Hola de nuevo!... justo ayer la historia fue actualizada así que me puse de inmediato a traducir. Tengo que decir que el capitulo personalmente me encantó, aunque pobre Edward. _

_Por otro lado, gracias por leer sol de mediodía y sus reviews, de verdad. Ya estoy en el otro capitulo así que estará pronto. Un beso para todos y sigan leyendo!_

_Cariños. _

_Annie._


	19. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

.

"_Adoro estar casada, lo mejor es encontrar a esa persona especial a la que quieres irritar por el resto de la vida."_

- Rita Rudner.

.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Mi triste intento de ser una esposa_

El trabajo había sido un infierno. Todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era Edward. No sabía que decirle. A diferencia del suyo, mi padre era un tipo justo y bueno; él nunca me robaría nada, especialmente, _no_ mi auto. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que Edward estaría pasando, tampoco que quisiera hacerlo, porque una cosa es que tu auto sea robado y otra diferente es el que sea _tu_ padre quien lo robó.

- Edward denunció el robo del auto – dijo Alice al dejar su bolso de mano sobre una de las mesas redondas y tomó asiento frente a ella. Jake, quien había entrado detrás, caminó hacia el congelador y me dio una sonrisa. No estaba segura si era coincidencia o si realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se había detenido_ justo _en frente de las bandejas con helado de vainilla.

- ¿habló con mi papá? – pregunté tomando el cucharón y un pote de helado para niños.

- no lo sé… – suspiró Alice – Edward no quiere hablar de eso – apoyó su barbilla en la palma de la mano y frunció el ceño – ni siquiera quiere hablarlo con Carlisle. Me enteré por Emmett que había hablado con la policía. –

Tomé un poco de helado de vainilla con el cucharón y lo serví en el pote de helado. Jake puso las patas delanteras sobre el mostrador y comenzó a mover la cola de lado a lado. – Vino porque quería dinero – le conté a Alice, dejando el cucharón en un pote con agua y saliendo de detrás del mostrador – no sé porque robó el auto de Edward… –

- para venderlo – dijo Alice.

Caminé hacia donde Alice estaba sentada. Me dio una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño. Imité su expresión. Puse el codo sobre la mesa y apoyé la barbilla en la palma de mi mano. Fruncí el ceño de regreso.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

- lo siento – se disculpó Alice – debí haber visto que el padre de Edward volvería. –

- está bien – le sonreí. Ni siquiera había pensado en las visiones de Alice.

- no, no está bien – alejó el rostro de la palma de su mano y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia la mesa – _sabía_ que debía tener un ojo puesto en ustedes, pero no quería ser grosera. Trato de no intrusear en la vida de las personas, especialmente _recién casados _– se estremeció – pero seguía teniendo un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, sentía que algo iba mal, pero me negué a tratar de enfocarme en Edward y tú. –

Quité la barbilla de mi mano y fruncí el ceño. - ¿Puedes decidir sobre quienes serán tus visiones? – pregunté.

Alice negó con la cabeza. – No exactamente. Es complicado. Mantengo un ojo sobre el futuro de ciertas personas, pero no puedo decidir qué voy a ver y qué no. Si me concentro en una persona es probable que tenga una visión de ellos, si trato de evitar visiones sobre ellos, no las tendré, pero todo es al azar. He tenido visiones de personas a las que nunca he visto en la vida. – dejó caer el rostro sobre su mano y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿por qué no miras mi futuro? – pregunté.

Alice volvió sus ojos hacia los míos. No pude encontrar una palabra para describir la expresión de su rostro. Era algo entre, _¿estás hablando en serio?_ o _¿estás loca?._

- Bella – Alice alzó el rostro de su mano y me miró fijo – tú y Edward son _recién casados_, me niego a tratar de ver su futuro cercano. –

- ¿por qué? – no podía entender a que se refería.

- porque no quiero tener una visión de Edward y tú en la cama – gritó – cometí el error de de ver si a Rosalie le gustaría el lugar al que Emmett la llevaría de luna de miel y terminé viendo un porno protagonizado por mi hermano y su nueva esposa. Aun no puedo mirar a Emmett a los ojos. –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate. No sabía si reírme o sentir lástima por ella. Decidí soltar una risita tonta y esconder el rostro detrás de mis manos. Las imágenes de lo que ella podría haber visto pasaban rápido por mi mente, por supuesto con todas la partes privadas escondidas, pero podía empatizar con la vergüenza de Alice al ver las partes de su hermano que ella no debía ver.

- ¿sabe Emmett que tú…? – no quise terminar esa oración.

- ¡no, Dios no…! – puso una expresión de asco. No la culpaba. Yo tampoco querría contarle a Emmett que había tenido una visión de él y su esposa.

- ¿alguna vez has tenido una visión de Edward y yo? – me mordí el labio.

Negó con la cabeza. – No, pero no he estado mirando – agregó rápido la última parte. Su expresión se volvió menos dura y me sonrió - ¿por qué?... acaso estás pensando en… - dejó la frase en el aire.

Los colores se me fueron al rostro y mordí mi labio con más fuerza. No pude mirarla a la cara. – es difícil – suspiré – de verdad me gusta Edward, pero siento que es demasiado pronto, tan solo nos conocemos desde hace un mes… - alcé el rostro hacia ella buscando su opinión.

Alice asintió. Sus labios se curvaron hacia un costado. – todo depende de ti, Bella. Yo no puedo decirte _cuanto _es muy pronto. Si te sientes cómoda tomando el siguiente paso, entonces hazlo. Si aun sientes que todo está yendo muy rápido, entonces espera. –

- ¿cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que tú y Jasper lo hicieran? – pregunté.

- Jasper y yo tenemos una relación extraña, Bella –

- ah, y mi relación con Edward es de lo más normal – no fue mi intención sonar irónica.

- él estaba a punto de partir a Irak cuando nos conocimos. Él pasaba por un momento difícil por el miedo a morir, como a la mayoría de los hombres les pasa antes de ir a la guerra. Nos conocimos en un café unas cuadras más abajo. Hablamos por horas acerca de todo. Tuve una visión de nosotros en la mitad de nuestra conversación. Después de que la visión desapareciera, supe que era _él_ y ya no había manera de que lo dejara ir. –

- entonces… tú y Jasper lo hicieron la misma noche que se conocieron –

- sabía que Jasper era el hombre de mi vida, Bella. Todavía lo sé. No me arrepiento de ningún momento de ese día o de esa noche y sé que tampoco Jasper se arrepiente. –

Solté un suspiro y dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa. – No sé si estoy lista para pasar al siguiente nivel con Edward. Aunque siento que lo necesito. ¡Soy la única esposa en la historia del mundo que no lo ha hecho con su marido aún! –

Alice me dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza. – No _necesitas_ tener sexo con Edward, Bella. Si no te sientes lista, entonces espera. Nadie te está a forzando a dormir con él. –

La miré. - ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás lista? –

Sonrió. – tan solo lo sabes… –

- eso ayuda – murmuré con la cara contra la mesa. Moví la cabeza hacia un costado, ahora mi mejilla chocaba con la madera helada y miré a Jake. Me dirigía una mirada furiosa, bueno, al menos lo intentaba. Era algo difícil ser amenazante cuando tenías manchas de helado de vainilla en el hocico. Acaricié sus orejas.

- ¿cómo llegamos a conversar de esto, Alice? – pregunté. La miré mientras alzaba la cabeza de la mesa. – pareciera que cada vez que hablamos, hablamos de sexo. –

Soltó una risita tonta. – tan solo lo hemos hablado dos veces, Bella –

- aun así… - mi voz se apagó.

- habla con Edward. Esta es una conversación que necesitas tener con él, no conmigo. No soy yo quien tiene una relación contigo.-

Suspiré. Tenía razón. Necesitaba hablar con Edward de esto. Pero no sabía como comenzaría…

Era la peor esposa de todas.

.

- no me mires así, Jake – le gruñí mientras me miraba en el espejo. No estaba segura si quería rizar mi cabello o alisarlo. Después de un rato, decidí tomarlo en una cola. No me había lavado el cabello en dos días por lo que era mejor no tratar de hacer nada especial con el.

Jake dejó escapar un fuerte bufido que me hizo volverme hacia él. Me estaba dando la misma mirada enfurecida que tenía desde que había hablado con Alice acerca del _siguiente paso_ en mi relación con Edward. Era obvio que Jake no lo aprobaba.

- Jake – suspiré arrodillándome frente a él - sé que estás celoso de Edward – dejó escapar otro bufido sonoro y miró hacia el lado. Le acaricié detrás de la oreja. – pero Edward es mi marido, y eventualmente vamos a estar juntos. –

Me miró otra vez. Aun no lucía contento con la idea. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y me senté frente a él. Frunció el ceño.

- estoy asustada - le confidencié mientras volvía a acariciarle los oídos – tengo miedo de no ser buena o que él se dé cuenta de que la única razón por la que se enamoró de mí era porque quería perder su virginidad y después de que finalmente lo hagamos, decida dejarme porque ya tuvo lo que quería; o tal vez no pueda, ya sabes, _ funcionar_ porque no logré seducirlo ni provocarlo. ¿y si me ve desnuda y de pronto se da cuenta que no soy tan linda como él pensaba? -

Jake apoyó su cabeza en mi rodilla. Continué acariciándole las orejas. Me pregunté si alguien más tendría los mismos temores o era solo yo. ¡En las películas lo hacían lucir tan perfecto!. Dos personas, naturalmente guapísimas por supuesto, decidían abrazarse, juntarse, y tenía sexo perfecto. No había falta de confianza en sí mismos, no charlas acerca de están listos o no, tan solo lo hacían y era _perfecto_. Deseaba que mi vida fuese así. Deseaba aferrar a Edward y sin discutirlo, tener sexo perfecto.

La puerta de entrada se abrió. Mi rostro se volvió a la puerta del baño al instante. Jake alzó su cabeza de mi rodilla. - ¿Bella, estás aquí? – llamó Edward.

- ¡sí! – grité dando un salto para ponerme de pie. – estoy en el baño – Me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba afirmado en una cola alta y el maquillaje que me había puesto antes aún estaba intacto. Ya me había lavado los dientes y hasta me había dado un pequeño baño en la heladería.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de salir. Jake me siguió. Edward estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa con un manojo de cartas en las manos. Su cabello estaba húmedo y un impermeable oscuro cubría su ropa.

- ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? – pregunté entrando a la cocina.

- tienes una cita con Carlisle el viernes – dijo con voz monótona.

Mi estomago dio una sacudida. Me tragué el impulso de gritarle recordándome a mí misma que _yo_ había estado de acuerdo en que Carlisle me tratara y que esta vez sí lo haría.

- bien – me obligué a decir – gracias –

Edward alzó el rostro y me observó. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y había alzado las cejas - ¿te parece bien, verdad? – preguntó.

Asentí. – yo estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo, ¿no? – dije caminando hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de jugo de manzana, me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada.

Él me sonrió. No era una sonrisa enorme, pero aun así era una sonrisa. Era extraño como las cosas más pequeñas podían hacer a Edward sonreír. Me encantaba eso de él.

- pedí pizza – le dije – creí que no querrías cocinar y tenía algo de dinero extra así que… -

- la pizza suena bien, Bella – me interrumpió mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Me senté frente a él. Jake se metió debajo de la mesa y se acurrucó a nuestros pies.

- Alice me dijo que llamaste a la policía… -

Edward asintió.

- ¿hablaste con Charlie? –

Asintió de nuevo.

- ¿qué te dijo? –

Edward soltó un suspiro. – Se mantendrá alerta y hará todo lo que está en su poder para encontrar el auto, pero no creo que lo logre. Mi padre ya debe haberlo vendido o a estas alturas debe estar en Canadá – negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la mesa. - ¿ya ordenaste la pizza? – preguntó.

- Alice la ordenó hace media hora. Dijeron que tardarían media hora, pero está lloviendo así que no me sorprende que estén demorando un poco mas – tomé un sorbo del jugo de manzana.

- ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó Edward. Se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el refrigerador. - ¿pasó algo emocionante? –

- me quedé atrapada en el congelador. Tuve suerte de que Alice tuviera una visión de eso, o aun estaría atascada allí. –

Edward parpadeó con la botella de agua segura en su mano - ¿Casi te quedas atrapada en el congelador? –

- no, no casi. Me_ quedé_ atrapada en el congelador. – apoyé la mejilla en la palma de mi mano.

Edward resopló antes de reírse - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó en medio de la risa.

Hice una mueca. – La manilla interior de la puerta del congelador está mala y el dueño no la ha cambiado aun, así que la única forma de abrirla es desde afuera. Nunca cierro la puerta del congelador, pero por alguna razón no estaba pensando y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Estuve allí por diez minutos antes de que Alice tuviese una visión y me sacara de allí.-

Edward se echó a reír con fuerza. No era una risita leve. No, era el tipo de risa en que te tienes que sujetar el estomago porque duele el reír tanto. Le miré fijamente. Parte de mi quería reírse con él, porque sí era gracioso, pero la otra parte quería que dejara de reírse porque sin importar cuán gracioso fuera, había sido aterrador. No tengo un teléfono celular, si Alice no me hubiese visto, aun estaría allí.

Tuvieron que pasar otros quince minutos antes de que la pizza llegara. Pasamos toda la cena y una par de horas después, hablando. Evitamos el tema de su padre y mi cita con Carlisle. Edward me contó de su trabajo y de los más _interesantes_ pacientes que había tenido. Yo le conté de mis tiempos de secundaria y como era siempre la última en ser escogida en las clases de gimnasia. Lo que no le sorprendió.

- …y la pelota de tenis acabó golpeando a la profesora justo en la cabeza – terminé mi historia a Edward, quien se reía. Estábamos sentados en su cama. Las sobras de la pizza había sido puestas en el refrigerador y Jake estaba dormido en el sofá. Estaba tan dormido que temí que hubiese caído en un coma.

- ¿te metiste en problemas? – preguntó Edward recostándose. Seguí su ejemplo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho expuesto. Yo ya estaba en mi pijama y él en sus bóxers.

Negué con la cabeza. – No, fue un accidente. Aunque creo que ella estaba contenta de que al fin hubiese logrado golpear la pelota – el pecho de Edward vibró por la risa. Suspiré, cerré los ojos y me apreté contra él. Nunca antes me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien. Era algo muy… no sabía como describirlo. Era un sentimiento _tan_ fuerte.

Edward acariciaba mi cabello. - ¿estás cansada? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio. – hoy estuve hablando con Alice… -

- bueno, eso espero, ella te salvó de morir congelada. Tal vez debería darle una tarjeta de agradecimiento. Me preguntó si _Hallmark_ hace tarjetas que digan: "_gracias por salvar a mi mujer de morir en el congelador_." –

Le golpeé en el pecho juguetonamente. – Estoy hablando en serio, Edward – me alejé de su pecho y me incorporé un poco para descansar mi cabeza en su brazo, ahora estaba casi al nivel de sus ojos.

- me portaré bien - prometió.

- ¿qué pasaría si tuviéramos… sexo? – pregunté. Creí que sería más rápido si lo decía de forma directa antes que andar con rodeos.

Edward frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo se tensó. Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba que respondiera mi pregunta. Mi corazón latía como loco en contra de mi pecho y le miré fijamente. Podía sentir mis ojos muy abiertos por la expectativa.

- Bella… - vaciló.

- por favor, tan solo contesta la pregunta. – apremié.

- no lo sé, creo que estaría feliz – me observó, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello - ¿por qué?- preguntó.

- estoy nerviosa – susurré – quiero intentarlo, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero estoy asustada – no lo miré mientras admitía todo eso – tengo miedo de no ser buena en eso, o de no poder _provocarte_ – me mordí el labio.

Edward soltó un resoplido. Alcé el rostro para mirarle. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo y quería arrastrarme para bajar de la cama y tenderme a un lado de Jake en el sofá. Un resoplido de Edward era lo último que había querido oír.

- ¿de verdad crees que no me provocas? – preguntó. No estuve segura si era una pregunta retórica o no. – Bella, ¿no te has preguntado por qué hay mañanas en las que me levanto antes que tú, o por qué cuando teníamos agua había mañanas en las que tomaba una ducha aunque hubiese tomado una la noche anterior? –

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mis mejillas fueron invadidas por el calor.

- tengo que luchar constantemente contra mí mismo mientras estoy en el hospital para no llamarte. Ha habido momentos en lo que he arriesgado la vida de mis pacientes porque lo único en lo que pienso eres tú – Edward se acercó y rozó sus labios contra mi oído – eres la única mujer con la que he soñado estar de esa forma. –

Me mordí el labio. Eso no me lo había esperado. Nunca me consideré atractiva, no era fea, pero no era hermosa. Nunca se me ocurrió que alguien_ -especialmente alguien como Edward-_ pudiese sentir esas cosas por mí. Abrí la boca y la cerré. No sabía que decirle.

Quería agradecerle por ser tan adorable y asombroso, y considerarme atractiva, pero no supe cómo decirlo. Así que acerqué mi rostro al suyo con rapidez y atrapé sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos y aferré su rostro con mis manos. Él me besó de regreso.

Rodé sobre mi propio cuerpo y me encaramé sobre él; me acomodé sobre su abdomen con las rodillas a cada lado suyo. Pasé mis dedos entre medio de su cabello y continué besando sus labios. Las manos de Edward sujetaron mi cintura. Podía sentir sus suaves dedos rozar mis caderas. Atrapé su labio entre los míos.

Edward abrió la boca y acarició mis dientes con la lengua. De inmediato, partí los labios para darle un mejor acceso a mi boca. Me apreté aun mas contra él, mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo dejé que nuestras lenguas lucharan por dominio.

Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y se deslizaron suavemente por mi vientre comenzando un camino hacia arriba. Sabía que iba a tocarme. Lo estaba esperando, pero por alguna razón cuando sus manos alcanzaron mi pecho, los nervios me invadieron. Rompí el beso y atrapé sus muñecas. Él me miró, su rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa.

- no puedo hacerlo – tiré suavemente de sus muñecas. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa y cayeron a sus costados. Rodé y me bajé de su cuerpo. Me sentía tan avergonzada como él, si no _más_. Quería hacerlo con él, mi cuerpo respondía a él como el de cualquier otra persona, pero aún no estaba lista.

No lo miré cuando me recosté a su lado. Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas. Todavía podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Deseaba _tanto_ volver a besarlo, quería recordarle que aunque no estaba lista para que comenzáramos a tocarnos no significaba que no lo quisiera o que él no me importaba.

- lo siento – se disculpó Edward, su voz estaba plagada de culpa – debí preguntarte antes, yo no quise… -

- no me pidas perdón – le interrumpí – es mi culpa, no debí haberme puesto nerviosa – apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho; él rodeó mis hombros con el brazo. – de verdad te quiero Edward, y quiero que demos el siguiente paso, pero no estoy lista – descansé mi mano sobre su estomago. Podía sentir como subía y bajaba con cada respiro que tomaba.

- puedo esperar, Bella – me dijo – estoy dispuesto a esperar, no tengo apuro. Esto es tan importante para ti como para mí. –

Sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello y depositó un beso en mi frente. No lo miré. Tenía miedo de ver dolor en su rostro. Aquella imagen ya estaba clara en mi mente. No entendía como podía sentir algo _tan_ fuerte por una persona y no ser capaz de dar los pasos necesarios para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. No había sido abusada ni tampoco me habían tocado nunca. Había tenido una niñez normal, pero todavía tenia terror de lo que pasaría si Edward y yo decidíamos hacerlo.

Era la peor esposa de todas…

.

_Me apuré. La autora asegura que Bella no fue violada ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo no está lista y todo pasará en su momento. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad. Por otro lado, me pondré pronto con Sol de mediodía, no he tenido demasiado tiempo, este lunes comencé la universidad otra vez (horrible… penúltimo año, sin comentarios) y el fin de semana pasado fue mi cumpleaños así que cero tiempo tampoco (llegó el día que no quería; ya tengo oficialmente veintiuno y una estúpida cana, me vuelvo vieja xD) y además descubrí que una de mis antiguas historias había sido plagiada, horrible, ya me había pasado con otra antes, pero esa alcanzó solo a ser un capítulo plagiado. Esta vez, fue la historia completa!... y hacia tiempo ya estaba publicada por otra chica y yo no me había dado cuenta, por eso, si alguna vez ven alguna de mis historias por ahí, me avisan. xD_

_Gracias por leer, un beso para todos Annie._


	20. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

.

"_Mi marido y yo jamás hemos considerado el divorcio… asesinato algunas veces, pero jamás divorcio."_

_-_Joyce Brothers.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_La cita_

La sala de espera estaba en silencio, al menos la mayor parte de la sala. En la televisión que había sobre nuestras cabezas estaban dando una película, y del otro lado había un niño que no paraba de encaramarse sobre los asientos y le preguntaba a su madre una otra vez cuanto tiempo faltaba. La mamá trataba de atrapar partes de su cuerpo al azar y le gritaba para que se sentara. Lo amenazó con pegarle varias veces y decía cosas como, "_¡me estás avergonzando!" _o _"¡estás molestando a los otros pacientes!"_.

La verdad, era ella quién se avergonzaba a sí misma y era ella quien molestaba a los otros pacientes.

Un hombre entró en la sala. Se acercó y le habló a enfermera, tomó una de las fichas de ingreso y se quedó de pie en una de las esquinas. No se apoyó en el muro ni tomó asiento durante todo el tiempo que demoró en llenar el portapapeles. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó nuevamente a la enfermera, le entregó la carpeta y volvió a la esquina otra vez. No se apoyó en el muro.

Fruncí el ceño. Solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba mirándolo fijamente así que me volví para ver la película. Era _Ella Encantada. _Yo hubiese preferido que estuviesen dando algo épico, algo que me hiciera tener una epifanía y me convenciera de que el haber estado de acuerdo en ir a la cita con el médico que mi marido había arreglado para mí, no era una mala idea y que de hecho era provechosa. Hubiese preferido que estuviesen dando una película de la que Nicholas Sparks se sintiera orgulloso.

Edward me dio un apretón suave en la mano y eso hizo que alzara el rostro para mirarle. Me sonrió. Yo le sonreí de regreso. Había una revista abierta en su regazo. No sabía cuál era, ni tampoco me importaba demasiado como para preguntarle.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi mano. Me besó en la frente y susurró, _"no pasará nada malo" _ o algo parecido. Me gustaba el tener a alguien a mi lado esta vez.

La primera vez que fui al hospital, el día en que fui diagnosticada, no tenía a nadie que me diera la mano ni un hombro en el que llorar. Tan solo tenía una oficina de doctor vacía y una lista de los próximos estados de aflicción para consolarme. El médico había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer como para tomarse el tiempo de explicarme a mí lo que me iba a pasar. Me dio rápidamente una tarjeta con el nombre de otro doctor y se fue. Tuve que volver sola a casa con la cabeza dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre el hecho de que tenía cáncer.

Pero ahora tenía una mano que tomar y un hombro en el que llorar, y un doctor al que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para que fuera capaz de decirme lo que tenía que esperar de la enfermedad. Aun estaba aterrada de lo que pudiese pasar o lo que iba decirme, pero al menos no estaba sola.

La puerta del vestíbulo que daba a las salas de exámenes se abrió. Una enfermera salió. Todos se tensaron y la miraron expectantes. Ella leyó el portapapeles de sus manos y alzó el rostro – Alexander Feinberg. – llamó.

Todos observaron alrededor para saber cuál de nosotros era el siguiente. Nadie se levantó del asiento. Bueno, nadie excepto Edward.

Soltó mi mano y se alejó. Caminó hacia un hombre bastante mayor que roncaba suavemente en su asiento. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo sacudió un poco, le susurró algo. El hombre dio un respingo y miró alrededor, estaba confuso y parecía no saber donde estaba. No supe si era porque estaba molesto o porque alguien había interrumpido su siesta.

- siento despertarle señor Feinberg – se disculpó Edward.

El hombre enfocó su atención en Edward. Frunció el ceño. - ¿doctor Cullen? – preguntó.

- el doctor está listo para atenderle – Edward apuntó hacia donde la enfermera esperaba de pie. Ella les sonrió e hizo un gesto tímido con la mano.

- ¿doctor Cullen? – preguntó el señor Feinberg de nuevo, esta vez habló más alto. Tenía un fuerte acento alemán.

Edward asintió.

- pero no estoy aquí para verle a usted, doctor Cullen, hoy me toca con el doctor Crowley. Tengo una cita con él. – miró a la enfermera y luego a Edward.

- lo sé, señor Feinberg, y el doctor Crowley está listo para atenderle ahora – Edward se incorporó y le alcanzó el bastón que estaba en el asiento del lado.

El señor Feinberg le dio una mirada al bastón antes de tomarlo con fuerza y tratar de ponerse de pie. El intento fue inútil, cayó nuevamente en la silla.

Edward colocó sus manos en el torso del hombre y lo alzó para ayudarle a incorporarse. Se aseguró de colocar el bastón frente al señor Feinberg para que cuando estuviese de pie pudiera apoyarse en él y sostenerse. Tomó dos intentos antes de que el Señor Feinberg estuviese completamente de pie. Le agradeció a Edward con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la enfermera.

- ¿es tu paciente? – le pregunté a Edward cuando volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- algo así, estuvo en la UCI unas semanas atrás y fui su doctor allí. Es un hombre interesante. Es sobreviviente del holocausto. –

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mi boca se abrió - ¿de verdad? –

Edward asintió. – Solía contarme historias de sus días en los campos de concentración, dijo que quería escribir un libro pero que no tiene talento para escribir, así que solo asiste a museos y asambleas del holocausto. –

- ¡vaya! – estaba sorprendida.

- conoces personas interesantes cuando trabajas en un hospital… – Edward colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

- ¿como Emmett y el unicornio? – bromeé.

Él sonrió y acarició mi brazo. – solo Emmett puede conocer a alguien que cree ser un unicornio –

Me reí.

- disculpe – el paciente que se había negado a tomar asiento estaba frente a nosotros - ¿usted es doctor, verdad? – le preguntó a Edward.

- pero no estoy de turno – le dijo Edward.

- sé que no lo está, pero de verdad necesito que vea algo… solo tomará unos minutos – el hombre cruzó los dedos sobre su pecho. Estuve segura que si era necesario doblaría sus rodillas y comenzaría a suplicarle.

Edward suspiró y quitó su brazo de mis hombros – déjeme ver – ordenó.

El hombre vaciló - ¿aquí…? – apuntó la sala de espera.

Edward frunció el ceño – es algo para lo que tenemos que ir a un baño, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

El hombre asintió. Edward suspiró y se puso de pie. Se volvió hacia mí – Volveré en un momento – prometió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió al hombre fuera de la sala de espera.

Algo me decía que no quería saber que era lo que Edward tendría que ver en el baño. La ignorancia es una bendición.

Edward volvió unos minutos después. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz negando con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño mientras se sentaba junto a mí. Abrazó mis hombros y me acercó a él otra vez. Esperé que él me dijera que había sido todo eso.

- como te dije antes, conoces un montón de personas interesantes cuando trabajas en un hospital - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿dónde está él? – pregunté. Miré hacia la puerta. El hombre no había vuelto a ingresar.

- lo envié a urgencias. Necesita que le _quiten_ algo. –

Fruncí el entrecejo. Pensé en preguntarle que le había pasado, pero creí que si Edward hubiese querido que yo lo supiera me lo habría dicho. Y tampoco sería justo con el paciente, obviamente no habría querido que yo supiera.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Edward y yo alzamos el rostro. Una enfermera salió. Miró el portapapeles y luego a todos nosotros. - ¿Isabella Cullen? – preguntó.

Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hasta ella. Edward me siguió. – Lauren… – le sonrió.

- hola doctor Cullen… – ella le dio una sonrisa de regreso – entonces, ¿usted es la señora Cullen? – me preguntó. Miró el portapapeles y luego a Edward otra vez – ¡Edward, no sabía que te habías casado... desearía que me lo hubieses dicho, les habría dado un regalo de bodas! –

- no hay problema… – le sonreí con timidez – de todas formas, no quisimos una boda grande. –

Edward reprimió una risa. Le di un codazo en el estómago. Me dolió mas a mí de lo que le dolió a él.

- bien Bella, vamos a medirte y a pesarte, ¿puedes subir a la pesa? – la enfermera apuntó la balanza que estaba contra la pared, subí en ella frotándome el codo. Edward observaba sobre el hombro de ella mientras la chica tomaba mi peso. De pronto me sentí cohibida. Ella frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un fuerte _"hmm"_ cuando anunció que mi peso final era de cincuenta kilos.

Bajé de la pesa y la seguí por el corredor hacía la sala número seis. Tomé asiento sobre el papel blanco que había en la camilla. Edward se mantuvo de pie a mi lado.

- ¿fumas? – me preguntó ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

La chica tomó el brazalete del aparato para tomar la presión arterial que había en la pared y lo colocó alrededor de mi brazo. Mantuvo la bomba negra cerca de su cabeza y comenzó a apretarla - ¿y drogas, usas drogas? – preguntó. El brazalete comenzó a apretarme el brazo.

Negué con la cabeza. Incluso si hubiese usado drogas, dudo que se lo hubiese admitido a ella.

- tu presión arterial está baja – murmuró. Escribió algo en una carpeta mientras el aire salía del brazalete. Lo quitó de mi brazo y volvió a colgarlo en la pared. Tomó un termómetro del aparador y lo introdujo en mi boca.

- ¿cuán baja? – preguntó Edward. Tomó la carpeta y leyó. Frunció el ceño. – eso es bajo – dijo.

El termómetro comenzó a sonar y la enfermera lo quitó de mi boca. – pero su temperatura es normal… – sonrió mientras le mostraba a Edward. Volvió a escribir algo en la carpeta - ¿eres alérgica a algún medicamento? – preguntó.

- no que yo sepa – también escribió eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento. Carlisle ingresó. Me dio una sonrisa y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Edward. La enfermera le observó. - doctor Cullen… - se sorprendió.

- gracias señorita Mallory - Carlisle le sonrió – pero creo que me encargaré desde aquí –

Ella se mordió el labio. – Claro – le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Nos dio una mirada a Edward y a mí antes de la salir de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Mi corazón saltó hasta la garganta y de pronto me sentí completamente nerviosa.

El médico ya estaba allí.

- siento hacerles esperar – se disculpó Carlisle – pero uno de mis pacientes tomó más tiempo del que había anticipado –

- no hay problema – le sonreí. Edward tomó mi mano y yo apreté la suya con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba demasiado angustiada.

- ¿cómo te sientes hoy, Bella? – preguntó Carlisle.

Me encogí de hombros. – No es el peor día de mi vida –

Él asintió. – estoy seguro que Edward te dijo por qué estás aquí, verdad. Solo vamos a hacer unos exámenes simples para ver cómo y dónde estás… –

- bien – asentí.

- ¿te has sentido débil o cansada? – preguntó.

Asentí. – algunos días más que otros – admití.

Lo escribió en la carpeta. - ¿Has tenido sudores fríos o fiebre? –

- uhm… - vacilé – algunas veces, no es continuo… –

Carlisle asintió. - ¿Qué hay de los hematomas?, ¿tienes hematomas o sangras fácilmente? –

Asentí. – En el trabajo ya no tengo permitido acercarme al cortador de hielo, la última vez que lo usé me corte por accidente y no paraba de sangrar. – solté una risita nerviosa. Nadie se me unió en la risa, así que me detuve y miré mis manos.

- ¿tienes dolores en las articulaciones o en los huesos?, ¿tienes dolores de cabeza? – preguntó después de escribir algo en la ficha.

- tengo un montón de dolores de cabeza en el trabajo – admití – y creo que tengo dolores en las articulaciones. No es algo en lo que enfoco mi atención. Tan solo tengo días buenos y días malos. –

Carlisle asintió. – Entiendo. No espero que me digas que sí a todo… – me dio una sonrisa y dejó el lápiz a un lado - ¿te importaría recostarte un momento? –

Solté la mano de Edward y me tendí a lo largo de la camilla. Cuando estuve recostada, Edward alcanzó mi mano otra vez. Le miré y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego observó a Carlisle.

Carlisle me apretó el estómago. Me encogí cuando apretó demasiado fuerte en las áreas sensibles. No lo miré a la cara. Usualmente, sabes que algo está mal al ver la expresión de los doctores. Tampoco miré a Edward porque sabía que tendría la misma reacción que Carlisle, incluso _más_ obvia. Así que me dediqué a mirar el techo. Me pregunté por qué no ponían papel mural en los techos…

Carlisle me tomó por debajo del cuerpo y sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¡ah! – solté un gritito – tus manos están heladas –

- lo siento, es uno de los requisitos para ser doctor – soltó una risita divertida mientras me examinaba el cuello.

- Emmett tuvo que poner sus manos en el congelador para tener su título de egreso – sonrió Edward.

Solté una risita divertida. – eso fue _tan _pobre, Edward – me reí de cuán malo era bromeando.

- creí que era divertido – su sonrisa no desapareció – además, es verdad. Emmett puso las manos dentro del congelador antes de tener su título. –

- ¿por qué hizo eso? – preguntó Carlisle. Quitó las manos de mi cuello y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y me ayudó a sentarme otra vez.

Edward se encogió de hombros. – En realidad no lo sé. Creo que fue una apuesta. -

Carlisle dejó escapar una risita mientras escribía en la ficha. – Emmett es definitivamente único en su clase... - sonrió.

- ¿y cuál es el pronóstico, doc? – pregunté.

- tu abdomen está un poco hinchado, lo que no es una buena señal. Voy a tomarte muestras de sangre y espero que esos resultados no sean muy malos – mi expresión cayó – no te preocupes, Bella – agregó rápido – vas a estar bien, nos vamos a deshacer de esto. –

Me mordí el labio. - ¿y si no podemos? – pregunté.

- ¿y si _sí_ podemos? - me preguntó de regreso. Tenía una sonrisa cálida en los labios. – esta no es una novela de Nicholas Sparks, Bella. Prometo que tendrás tu final feliz. –

- odio sus novelas – soltó Edward a mi lado.

Le miré de inmediato. - ¿Leíste una de sus novelas? – pregunté. Ni siquiera hice el intento de ocultar mi sorpresa.

- no, pero vi la película que está basada en una de ellas - negó con la cabeza – no me gustó–

- ¡esa es mi película favorita! – le exclamé – ¡me encantó Mandy Moore allí! –

- ¿_esa_ es tu película favorita? – preguntó Edward. Era obvio que no podía creerlo – de todas las películas que existen, ¿_esa_ es tu favorita? –

Asentí.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un risa amarga mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. No entendí lo que decía pero capté la palabra - _raro_ – al final de todo.

- la enfermera estará aquí en un momento para tomarte muestras de sangre, Bella – dijo Carlisle mientras recogía su cosas.

Murmuré un gracias y solté un suspiro mientras él salía y cerraba la puerta. Subí las piernas sobre la camilla y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared. Edward soltó mi mano y se detuvo frente a mí.

Le di una sonrisa. – no fue tan horrible – admití. Sentía como si me hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de los hombros, y ni siquiera había pasado la peor parte.

Él también me sonrió. - ¿lo ves? – preguntó – no fue tan malo. Estoy contento de que hayas hecho esto por mí, Bella –

Me encogí de hombros. – era esto o morir… -

La sonrisa de Edward vaciló un poco - ¿se lo dirás a alguien? – preguntó. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

- tal vez se lo diga a Alice… y creo que Emmett querrá saberlo… no lo sé… – suspiré - ¿no podemos mantener esto en secreto, entre tú, Carlisle y yo? - pregunté.

Edward negó con la cabeza – tienen derecho a saber –

- pero ellos no me dicen todos sus secretos médicos, ¿por qué tendría que decirles el mío?-

- el cáncer es muy diferente a un resfriado, Bella – dijo Edward con paciencia - además, Alice me matará si tiene una visión en la que estés envuelta tú y un hospital, y se dé cuenta que nosotros sabíamos que tenías cáncer y no se lo dijimos. –

Alcé una ceja mientras ingresaba lo que me había dicho. Al final solté un suspiro. – casi olvidaba lo de las visiones de Alice – hice una mueca - ¿pero podemos contarles después de que nos den los resultados?... al menos quiero saber que sucede antes de comenzar a asustarlos a todos… –

Edward asintió. – eso parece justo –

- odio las agujas – dije – desearía que hubiese una forma de sacar sangre de las persona sin tener que clavarles una aguja – podía sentir como comenzaba a sentir un poco de mareo y mi estómago dio una sacudida extraña. - ¿y qué tal si tan solo me dan un golpe en la nariz? – pregunté – de seguro tendrán sangre suficiente… –

Edward rió ácidamente. – no te vamos a golpear en la nariz, Bella. –

Subió a la camilla y se sentó a mi lado. Los dos nos apoyamos contra la pared y yo dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y me besó en la frente, pero yo ya estaba aburrida de que me besara tan solo en la frente, la cabeza o la mejilla. Si iba a besarme, quería que me besara de verdad. Además, el pensar en comenzar una sesión de besos con un doctor en una de las salas de exámenes era excitante.

Atrapé el rostro de Edward y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Él volvió su rostro hacia el mío y acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos. Acarició mi labio y su lengua rozó mis dientes. Abrí la boca para profundizar el beso…

- ¿por qué estás tan apasionada? – preguntó alejándose de mí.

- no lo sé – admití sonriendo – tal vez es el estar en una sala de exámenes, con un doctor, con el que estoy casada, y es… excitante. Además, estoy feliz de que hayamos terminado…–

Lo besé otra vez. Esta vez no tan profundo. Quise profundizar el beso lamiendo uno de sus labios y mordiendo el otro, pero Edward se alejó otra vez y dejó escapar una risa.

- terminaremos esto cuando lleguemos a casa – prometió bajando de la camilla.

La puerta se abrió otra vez. La enfermera empujó una mesa con ruedas llena de tubos, una jeringa y una aguja. Miré la aguja envuelta en el plástico sellado. _Era enorme_. La habitación comenzó a girar a mi alrededor y sentí mi cabeza liviana; lo último que recuerdo fueron mis ojos girando hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y a Edward que gritaba - ¡Bella! -

.

_Hola a todos otra vez!, creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Les dos doy gracias por leer, de verdad, muchísimas gracias, pero recuerden que es una traducción y que dependo de cuando la autora actualice, algunos me escribieron pidiendo que continuara, pero vamos a la par que la historia original, y cada vez que Daddy's Little cannibal actualiza, yo comienzo a traducir de inmediato. Les aseguro, me gusta la historia tanto como a ustedes. Anoche la autora actualizó y me puse de inmediato a traducir. _

_Para las que no saben, Nicholas Sparks es el escritor de A walk to remember, y la pelicula de Mandy Moore esta basada en ese libro. Para las que preguntaron, me parece que el nombre en español de la película es "Un paseo para recordar". La vi hace mucho y lo único que recuerdo es que es la película que mas me ha hecho llorar después de Titanic xD.  
_

_No estamos leyendo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cariños para todos…_

_Annie. :) _


	21. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: _Esta vez, _nada_ me pertenece en absoluto. Primero, Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y esta historia pertenece a Daddy's Little cannibal, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Los sidestories pertenecen a la historia original, _Missing Moments _de la misma autora.

..

"_Casarte por sexo es como comprarte un Boeing 747 por el maní que sirven gratis"_

_-_Jeff Foxworthy.

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe:**

_Pizza y cerveza._

Miraba fijamente la televisión. Nunca fui gran admiradora de la televisión y estaba segura que no había nada mejor en el mundo que sentarte a disfrutar del silencio absoluto; y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo desde hacía hora y media atrás. Jake, tendido a lo largo del sofá y con la barbilla sobre mis piernas, no emitía sonido alguno. De seguro habría más ruido en un velatorio de casa que el que había en mi departamento en ese instante.

Edward estaba trabajando. El día anterior había cambiado turno con otro de los doctores para poder acompañarme a la cita con el médico; me había prometido que acosaría a la gente del laboratorio para que tuvieran como prioridad los resultados de mis exámenes, lo había dicho a modo de broma, pero yo lo creía bastante probable.

Jake soltó un ronquido fuerte y se movió; ahora yacía sobre uno de sus costados en vez de su estómago. Le observé. Era en momentos como aquellos en los que deseaba ser un perro; un perro, un gato o cualquier animal doméstico que llevara ese tipo de vida fácil. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era echarse en algún lugar de la casa y esperar a que sus dueños regresaran para que los alimentaran, los sacaran a pasear y jugaran con ellos. Toda la vida de ellos se limitaba a una eterna tarde de relajo. No tenían que preocuparse de los costos del doctor, de las citas con el doctor, de los maridos que son doctores, o de cualquier otra cosa de la que los humanos tenían que preocuparse.

Odiaba ser humana.

Me acomodé en uno de mis costados y apoyé la cabeza sobre el sofá; había algunas ventajas que los humanos teníamos y los animales no. Sonreí al pensar en aquellos beneficios, porque aunque no podamos hacer todo lo que queremos como un perro puede, nosotros no enamoramos, y era completamente seguro que yo me estaba enamorando de Edward.

No sé lo que fue, pero el tan solo estar en aquella sala de exámenes junto a Edward, viéndole ser _mi_ protector y mostrando tanto interés y preocupación, hizo que algo encajara al fin dentro de mí. Nunca me había sentido así de segura.

Como cuando era niña, Edward era aquella cobija en la que me podía esconder debajo y la que me iba a proteger cuando estuviese asustada del monstruo que saldría del armario. Tal vez no era completamente perfecto y había cosas que me molestaban de él, pero eran muchas más las que adoraba. Edward era la persona con quién me veía pasar el resto de mi vida, incluso si eran décadas o tan solo un par de meses.

Me mordí el labio y me sonrojé. No sabía cuando iba a morir, ni nadie lo sabía. Tal vez los resultados me dijeran que solo me quedaban unos días, o tal vez mi camioneta podía quedarse sin frenos y tener un accidente, la vida era corta y no debía dejar que los momentos o las oportunidades pasaran.

No había nada malo en hacer el amor con tu marido, pero por alguna razón, no podía convencerme a mí misma de eso. Quería mucho a Edward, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cuando era más joven, solía imaginar que mi primera vez sería con el hombre que amara.

Y aquí estaba yo, junto al hombre que amaba, pero aún no tenía el coraje suficiente para demostrarle cuanto significa para mí.

Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no estaba enamorada de él en realidad. Tal vez solo _deseaba_ estar enamorada de él, ¿quién sabe?, o tal vez era el efecto de estar en una situación que solo ves en las películas. Alice me había dicho una y otra vez que Edward era un eterno romántico, y quizás ambos estábamos buscando algo que no existía. Nadie se enamora a primera vista.

- ugh… - gruñí.

Los hechos eran estos, yo era la esposa virgen y Edward mi esposo virgen; estaba lista para estar con él, y él estaba listo para estar conmigo. Solo tenía que armarme de valentía y tomar la iniciativa, lo deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí, tal vez _más_.

Solté el aire que contenía. Había decidido perder la virginidad con mi marido esa misma noche.

.

Golpeé la puerta; temblaba de nervios y mi estómago era un nudo. Tomé varias bocanadas de aire mientras esperaba que alguien abriera.

Jake lamió mi mano y le observé. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba de la puerta hacía mi con expresión preocupada, ya no movía la cola de lado a lado.

- no te estoy abandonando - le prometí. Revoleé los ojos cuando no me veía. Mi perro era demasiado paranoico.

La puerta se abrió. Mi cuerpo se tensó y apreté el puño sobre la correa de Jake. Jasper estaba allí, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y unos pantalones de color café claro. Traté por todos los medios no mirar las cicatrices en sus brazos. Frunció el ceño.

- hola Jasper – le sonreí con timidez.

Parpadeó. - ¿Bella? – preguntó.

Asentí. – les hubiese llamado antes de venir, pero no tengo celular y Edward está en el trabajo, ¿está Alice?... necesito pedirle un favor. –

Jasper negó con la cabeza. – No, fue de compras. ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – abrió la puerta aun más, revelando la entrada del departamento. - ¿quieres pasar? – se hizo a un lado.

Jake tiró de la correa con fuerza y no tuve la fuerza para retenerlo. Trastabillé hacia adelante y caí de bruces cuando Jake corrió hacia el sofá. Aterricé en la mullida alfombra de color blanco. Olía a_ Lysol_.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Jasper, se apresuró en ayudarme.

- estoy bien – estaba completamente avergonzada. Le di una mirada rápida a mis brazos y piernas y pedí con todas mis fuerzas que no quedaran magulladuras después de esto – es que está un poco emocionado, eso es todo… - defendí a Jake antes de que Jasper pudiera agregar algo más.

Él me soltó y encontré el valor para mirarle. Observaba a Jake fijamente. – Tiene el tamaño de un caballo pequeño, no entiendo como lograste traerlo hasta aquí… – caminó hacia él y le acarició detrás de las orejas. Jake le sonrió y lamió su mano.

- usualmente no es así de hiperactivo – dije –…es que está emocionado por salir del departamento de Edward. –

Observé a mí alrededor. Había fotografías por todos lados, la mayoría eran de su boda con Alice o de Jasper en su uniforme, también había medallas y galardones sobre la chimenea que estaba a un lado del sofá.

- ¿cómo estuvo Iraq? – pregunté de pronto. Jasper alzó el rostro y enarcó una ceja. Me ruboricé – eso no sonó bien… - agregué rápido.

Reprimió una sonrisa. – está bien… - negó con la cabeza – Iraq estuvo bien – no emitió mayor emoción.

Asentí. – debe ser genial, ser parte del ejército. Desearía haber podido ingresar… - me movía de adelante hacia atrás, equilibrando mi peso sobre los pies. Era_ horrible_ en estas charlas de relleno.

- tiene muchos beneficios – asintió Jasper - ¿querías un favor? – preguntó.

- ¡ah, sí! – los colores se me fueron al rostro – sí…me preguntaba si Jake podía pasar la noche aquí, contigo y Alice. Será solo por hoy y lo pasaré a recoger mañana primera hora, solo necesito que… -

- claro – me interrumpió.

- ¿de verdad? – pregunté sorprendida. No conocía a Jasper lo suficiente como para haber predicho su respuesta.

Asintió. – Llamaría a Alice para decirle, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabe. – me sonrió.

Le sonreí de regreso. – gracias – dije – muchas gracias, no tienes idea cuanto significa esto… - titubeé incómoda; esa era la única razón por la que había ido hasta allí. – em… ¿te importaría si uso tu baño? – pregunté – no tenemos agua en el departamento y no he tomado una ducha apropiada desde hace unos días… -

Jasper parpadeó. – Claro – dijo. Era obvio que esto estaba resultando tan incómodo para él como para mí. – el baño es la primera puerta de la izquierda, al final del pasillo. – apuntó el corredor.

- gracias – me ruboricé como tomate – no demoraré mucho, lo prometo -

- úsalo todo el tiempo que necesites – dijo.

- espero no estar interrumpiendo nada… - agregué, tratando de retomar la charla de relleno.

Negó con la cabeza. – está bien, solo estaba viendo un poco de televisión. –

- gracias otra vez - no lo miré cuando pase por su lado y alcancé el baño, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que mi ropa aun estaba en mi camioneta.

.

Alice apareció justo cuando terminé de ducharme; y con mi ropa. Jasper había tenido razón al creer que ella ya habría tenido una visión de Jake. Le había traído comida, e incluso había comprado una cama para perro diciendo que la había encontrado en oferta. Insistí en devolverle el dinero, pero se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Gasté más tiempo del que había pronosticado en la casa de Alice. La quería muchísimo, pero la chica tenía una grave tendencia a hablar demasiado. Ahora todos mis planes de preparar una cena romántica para Edward estaban arruinados, así que terminé comprando pizza camino a casa, y cervezas, porque no me gusta el vino.

Nada podía ser menos romántico que pizza y cerveza, y para volver aun peor la situación, no iba vestida bonita. Lo único que había llevado a la casa de Alice eran la blusa de mi uniforme y una par de jeans gastados que usaba cuando hacia la limpieza de la casa. El plan inicial era que después de tomar una ducha, iría a casa y me arreglaría el cabello, me maquillaría un poco y entonces buscaría un vestido lindo para usar.

Pero para cuando llegué a casa, Edward ya estaba allí.

- amor, llegué – llamé al entrar en el departamento, llevando la pizza y las cervezas con dificultad - traje pizza y… cerveza. –

Edward apareció detrás de la esquina con su teléfono celular en una mano. - ¿dónde estabas? – demandó, angustiado – llegué a casa, y tú y Jake habían desaparecido –

- lo llevé a casa de Alice – dije entregándole las cerveza – luego pasé por algo de cenar… - le mostré la pizza.

- ¿por qué? – frunció el ceño.

- necesitamos comer, Edward; eres doctor, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas. -

- no, me refiero a por qué llevaste a Jake a la casa de Alice… – preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. – ella quería verlo – mentí –…además, creí que eso nos daría un tiempo para nosotros. - le sonreí mientras pasaba por su lado y caminaba a la cocina. Dejé la pizza sobre la mesa y me acerqué a la alacena para sacar dos platos.

- te duchaste – dijo Edward, sentándose y tomando una de las cervezas.

Asentí. – Alice me dejó tomar una en su casa – dije poniendo los platos sobre la mesa y tomé una de las cervezas. Me sorprendió que Edward no comentara nada. Lo miré y alcé una ceja.

- ¿qué? – preguntó.

- ¿no vas a comenzar con el discurso de cinco horas acerca de cuan malo es el alcohol para mí? –

Negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo. – una cerveza te dañará – tomó otro sorbo – de hecho, estoy bastante sorprendido de verte beber, creí que habías prometido no tomar alcohol nunca más en la vida, ya sabes, la última vez que bebiste terminaste casada… – se rió.

Revoleé los ojos. – No podré beber nada cuando empiece a tomar los medicamentos, así que pensé, por qué no tomar algo una última vez… – abrí la lata y tomé un sorbo. Hice una mueca. La cerveza era _realmente_ amarga. –…además, no he comido pizza y cerveza en mucho tiempo. – abrí la caja de la pizza y tomé un trozo.

Edward rió. - ¿alguien te ha contado la historia en que Emmett le dijo a uno de sus pacientes que beber demasiada cerveza causaba herpes genitales? - preguntó tomando un trozo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras mordía y me sentaba frente a él.

- este chico no tenía más de dieciséis años y tuvo un accidente de auto junto a uno de sus amigos. Ambos habían estado bebiendo. El amigo tuvo que ingresar a cirugía, pero el chico salió solo con lesiones menores, unos rasguños y unas magulladuras. Emmett decidió tener una charla de hombre a hombre con él; no conozco la historia completa, pero para el final de la charla, Emmett había convencido al pobre muchacho de que el exceso de alcohol en menores de edad causaba herpes genitales. –

Solté una risotada. Edward se rió conmigo. Pasamos unos tres minutos riéndonos de cuan ridículo sonaba que pudieras contraer herpes genitales por beber siendo menor de edad. No me habría gustado ser aquel chico, no solo había estado en un accidente de auto, también le habían dicho - y estoy segura que fue cuando aún estaba borracho - que era bastante probable que tuviera herpes genitales.

- fue horrible… - traté de sonar seria, pero no podía dejar de reír.

- fue _ridículo_ – rió Edward.

Tomé otro trozo de pizza y otro sorbo de cerveza. No sé que tienen la pizza y la cerveza, pero saben excelentes juntos.

- es extraño que estemos solos en la casa – dijo Edward – aun estoy esperando que Jake aparezca y me gruña, o me haga mal de ojo… –

Solté una risita tonta. – lo siento, pero si ayuda en algo, creo que estás comenzado a agradarle. –

Edward dejó escapar un sonido incrédulo. – cuando _tú_ estás cerca – revoleó los ojos – pero cuando estamos solo él y yo… - negó con la cabeza.

Sonreí. – al menos no es tan hostil como al principio. –

- eso es cierto, no es _tan_ hostil… – Edward asintió tomando otro sorbo – te ves linda – mordió un poco de su pizza y tragó – luces casual… cómoda. – agregó.

Me sonrojé. – gracias, aunque fue lo primero que encontré – admití.

- siempre me han gustado las chicas en uniforme – sonrió.

Solté otra risita tonta y agaché el rostro. – la blusa es lo único que llevo del uniforme… – no entendía cómo estaba logrando hacerme sonrojar _tanto_ esa noche.

Edward sonrió.

Pasamos toda la cena bromeando y enviándonos indirectas. Para cuando terminamos la pizza, todos mis nervios se habían ido y lo único que deseaba era lanzarme sobre él. No supe si había sido la media lata de cerveza que había bebido, o si tan solo era porque ya me encontraba completamente lista. Fuera lo que fuera, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

- Jake no está, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó Edward dejando los platos en el fregadero. Yo puse la pizza y la cerveza en el refrigerador.

- ¿quieres… quieres ir a la cama? – pregunte mordiéndome el labio. Mis manos temblaban, pero estaba más ansiosa que nerviosa.

Edward me observó. - ¿estás cansada? – preguntó. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de mí y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi frente - no tienes fiebre, ¿te sientes bien? –

- estoy bien – prometí.

Él frunció el ceño. – claro, si eso quieres, vamos a la cama – apagó las luces de la cocina. Tomé su mano entre las mías y lo guié hacia nuestra habitación. Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo y estaba literalmente temblando de ansiedad.

- ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? – preguntó cuando llegamos a la pieza.

- nunca he estado mejor… – cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y tomé aire varias veces. _Inspirar y exhalar, inspirar y exhalar_. No debía sentirme tan nerviosa por algo que era natural.

Edward se quitó la camisa y desabotonó sus jeans. Nunca estuve más agradecida de que solo usara bóxers para dormir.

Me saqué el sujetador por debajo de la blusa y me quité mis propios jeans. Me ruboricé por completo al recordar la ropa interior que usaba; era linda, pero no _sexy_. No tenía ropa interior provocativa, pero pude haber usado algo menos _infantil_.

Edward rió.

Alcé el rostro hacia él, estaba mirando mi ropa interior.

- cállate – me sonrojé – olvidé que traía estas – admití.

- no… - negó con la cabeza – me gustan, son tiernas. -

Me mordí el labio. – gracias – no sabía que mas contestar – a mí también me gustan tus… bóxers. – creo que por un momento olvidé como se llamaban.

Edward sonrió. – a mí también me gustan. – se recostó en la cama y colocó los brazos debajo de su cabeza. Estuve segura que él esperaba que me pusiera el pijama.

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza y tomé una bocanada de aire. – _es ahora o nunca_ – pensé.

Caminé hacia la cama y me tendí a su lado. Quise poner mi mano sobre su abdomen, pero la detuve en el aire. Vacilé. ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto?. _¿Cómo la gente hacía esto?._

Dejé mi palma caer sobre su estómago y acerqué mis labios a su cuello. Cerré los ojos y pretendí saber lo que hacía. Deslicé lentamente mi mano hacia abajo, acariciando, mientras mordía con suavidad su cuello.

- Bella… - susurró Edward.

No dije nada y me apreté contra él. Mis dedos se habían deslizado tanto, que habían alcanzado el elástico de sus bóxers. Sentí el calor en mi rostro y dudé.

Entonces la mano de Edward se introdujo debajo de mi blusa y acarició la aparte baja de mi espalda. Sentí que me enroscaba de placer y enfoqué mi atención en su cuello mientras mi mano seguía su recorrido hacia abajo. Ahora le tocaba a través de la ropa.

Esperé alguna reacción.

Edward gruñó. – Bella… - mi corazón saltó hasta la garganta y mi cuerpo reaccionó a su voz. Alcé una de mis piernas sobre él y atrapé su cintura, mis labios encontraron otro punto en su cuello.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y viajaron por mi cuerpo, hasta que rozaron mi pecho. El aire se atoró en mi garganta. Edward atrapó la mano que descansaba sobre sus bóxers.

Aparté mis labios de su cuello y alcé el rostro para mirarle. Quería preguntarle que había hecho mal, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

De un movimiento rápido giró nuestros cuerpos, de modo que ahora él se encontraba sobre mí. Sus piernas atraparon mi cintura con decisión y pude _ sentirlo_ contra mi muslo. Soltó mi mano e introdujo las dos debajo de mi blusa para acariciar mis caderas. Luego se deslizaron por mi vientre e iniciaron un recorrido hacia arriba; un escalofrío me recorrió por completo cuando acarició mis pechos.

- te amo – susurró en mi oído. Su pulgar dibujaba trazos sobre ellos. Arqueé la espalda para darle un mejor acceso y me mordí el labio. Me besó en el cuello mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con mi pecho.

Solté un gemido ahogado y mis dedos se enroscaron en las sábanas. Mi cabeza era una nebulosa. Ya no podía pensar. Apenas podía respirar. Toda mi atención y mi vida se limitaban a Edward y a lo que él me hacía.

Comenzó a alzar mi blusa y me ayudó a quitármela. Ahora ambos yacíamos solo en nuestra ropa interior el uno frente al otro. Apretó los labios contra mi cuello mientras sus manos seguían atendiendo y acariciando mi pecho.

Por instinto alcé mis caderas. Edward soltó un gruñido cuando mi muslo rozó contra él. Me sonrojé y traté de hacerlo otra vez, pero él detuvo mis caderas con una de sus manos. Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró en mí oído – si sigues haciendo eso Bella, no creo ser capaz de seguir jugando contigo… –

Me ruboricé y musité un _"lo siento"._

Edward rió y me besó en el cuello. Sus dedos juguetearon con los tirantes de mi ropa interior antes de deslizarlas hacia abajo. Gruñí cuando el aire helado me golpeó. Me sentía tan afiebrada por él, que era agradable sentir algo frío en contacto con mi piel. Edward continuó deslizándola por mis rodillas hasta los pies y la quitó.

- eres tan hermosa – susurró mirándome. Comencé a sentirme avergonzada – es como mirar una pintura. -

- no me mientas, Edward… - susurré de regreso, ruborizada por completo.

- yo no miento, Bella – se agachó hacia mí y atrapó mi cuello otra vez. Sus manos aferraron mis piernas y las separaron con suavidad. Mi respiración se detuvo. - ¿estás lista? – preguntó.

Podía sentirlo _allí_, cerca de mí. El aire se atoró en mi garganta. Quería decirle que sí, pero no pude lograr que mis labios se movieran, así que asentí. Me aferré a sus hombros y tomé varios respiros de aire.

Edward me besó en los labios al tiempo que entraba en mí. Mis dedos se hundieron en su piel y mi cuerpo se contrajo. Era una sensación _tan_ desconocida. Nada que hubiese experimentado antes podía describirlo, era como si cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo estuviese en éxtasis. No tenía idea de que pudiese existir un sentimiento como ese.

Ambos respiramos con fuerza y jadeamos cuando dejó de besarme. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y lo besó. Sus manos sostuvieron mis caderas. No podía moverme. No quería moverme.

- ¿te hice daño? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Movió sus caderas, apartándose de mí una fracción de centímetro. Ambos soltamos gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo. Se alejó otro poco y entonces volvió a entrar en mí. Dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado y aferré con mayor fuerza sus hombros. Fue cuidadoso en sus movimientos mientras establecía un ritmo entre nosotros. Me mordí el labio y traté con todas mis fuerzas no gritar.

Sentía como si cada músculo de mi cuerpo estuviese acalambrado. Mi respiración se había vuelto jadeos descontrolados y mis uñas se hundían en los hombros de Edward. – más rápido – supliqué con voz ahogada.

Él aceleró el ritmo y soltó mis caderas. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver sus dedos enterrarse en las sábanas. Mi ego se aceleró cuando me di cuenta que era _yo_ quién causaba que él aferrase con tal fuerza las sábanas. Yo era la razón por la que él se sentía así.

- Edward… - jadeé cuando encontró un punto sensible. Mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba hiperventilando. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía un orgasmo, pero estaba segura que estaba a punto de saberlo.

- Bella – gruñó Edward. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse y las sábanas se desgarraron por la presión de sus manos.

Algo en el hecho y la forma en que gimió mi nombre mientras él convulsionaba y se estremecía, me llevó hacia el cielo. Mi espalda se arqueó, mi uñas se clavaron en su piel con tal fuerza que estaba segura le había hecho sangrar, y no pude respirar.

- Edward – grité, mientras era yo quien me estremecía. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

Edward se quitó de encima de mí, estaba sudoroso y respiraba con dificultad. Atrapó mi cintura con los brazos y me besó. Yo respiraba con la misma dificultad que él y estaba igual de sudorosa. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si me hubiesen recién aplicado un tranquilizante. No me podía mover. Estaba tan relajada.

- te amo, Bella – Edward me acercó aun más a él.

- y yo te amo a ti, Edward – sonreí y me acurruqué contra él. Cerré los ojos y mi sonrisa se amplió. Me aferré a él entre sus brazos y lo besé – de verdad, realmente te amo… –

.

_Hola a todos!... creo que este capítulo muchos de ustedes lo esperaban. Jamás había escrito un lemon, por eso me demoré un par de días en subirlo, creo que es demasiado importante e intenté traducirlo lo mejor posible y espero que haya quedado bien, de verdad. Personalmente, creo que fue lindo como Bella se dio cuenta que está enamorada de Edward, y en su nota de autor, daddy's Little canibal asegura que Bella no quedará embarazada._

_Por otro lado, en cuanto a Sol de mediodía, por supuesto no la he dejado. Jamás. Hay varios que me han preguntado, pero que ni siquiera pase por la cabeza de alguno de ustedes eso. Esa es mi historia y le tengo demasiado cariño para dejarla. Esta semana estaré actualizándola, lo que sucede es que la universidad me está volviendo loca, pero "loca" en el sentido literal de la palabra. De todas formas, ya todo está mejorando, al menos en lo que se refiere a mis historias, así que nos estaremos leyendo esta semana, en sol de mediodía._

_Besos para todos, Annie. _


	22. nota

**Lectores:**

Es bastante sorprendente, delicado y triste anunciar que la traducción de esta historia no continuará. Lamentablemente, la autora, Daddy's Little cannibal falleció la noche pasada. Yo no tenía mayor comunicación con ella más que las veces en que le comenté cuanto les estaba gustando su historia a ustedes, pero creo que al igual que ustedes ahora, estoy tan sorprendida y apenada porque imagino era una chica joven y llena de sueños como todos nosotros. Le doy gracias a **Shumeyo** por avisarme, fue ella, una admiradora de los fics de Stephanie quien vio en la actualización del fic de su amiga la noticia y tuvo la gentileza de avisarme. Para que todos sean partícipes, esto es lo que escribió Bronzehairedgirl620, Lindsey, la amiga de Daddy's Little cannibal, en su perfil.

"_Todos necesitan leer esto:_

_La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una leyenda._

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620**_

Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Su amiga lo ha dicho todo, y sé que es una profunda perdida para los que la conocieron y para nosotros que conocimos de su trabajo. Como ven, sus historias no serán continuadas, jamás sería lo mismo. No me queda nada más que agradecer a quienes leyeron, quienes admiraron su trabajo como yo lo hice, y agradecerle a Shumeyo por avisarme.

Espero que todos comprendan la situación, que hayan disfrutado la historia y los buenos momentos que Daddy's Little cannibal nos hizo pasar, porque no los olvidaremos.

**Annie.**


	23. nota final

**Lectores: **

Ha llamado mi atención el que varios me escriban para decir que yo continúe con la historia o que "continúe la traducción" y que soy la única que no lo hará. Pero yo no tengo nada que continuar. Yo era otra lectora más, y mi traducción iba a la par con la historia original, apenas Daddy's Little cannibal subía un capitulo, yo lo traducía para ustedes casi al día siguiente y lo subía también. Sé que es una gran pérdida para todos nosotros que admirábamos su trabajo, y que no sabremos jamás como terminaba esta historia en particular. Pero quiero dejar en claro que yo traduje la historia completa (incluyendo los dos sidestories que son de la historia paralela _"Missing Moments"_) antes de que todo ocurriera. Por ahí, alguien escribió que la historia original tiene 24 capítulos y esta solo 21. Ahora aclaro. Esos capítulos son una nota de autor, dos Eulogios, una nota explicando como había insinuado el cáncer de Bella (la que yo también traduje en el capítulo 12), y una broma para el día de los inocentes que yo no traduje (consistía en bromear con los lectores diciéndoles que no continuaría la historia).

Sé que esto es fuerte, que ningún otro autor ha dejado tal impacto en esta página y cuando lo supe yo también quedé pasmada. Yo soy otra admiradora mas de los escritos de Daddy's Little cannibal y creo que era una asombrosa escritora. Pero chicas, mi trabajo ya está hecho aquí, y traduje la historia completa hasta donde Stephanie la dejó exactamente, antes de que todo sucediera. Sus cercanos decidieron que sus historias no serían continuadas por nadie, y ni aunque hubiese tenido el permiso de ellos yo habría sido capaz de continuarla. Es una pena que no sepamos más de sus escritos, ni el final de esta historia, pero al menos tenemos el consuelo de que el último capítulo escrito de _'Till death do us part _ fue muy lindo e importante.

Mi trabajo ya está hecho en esta historia, porque no era mía, era de ella; por ello la he dejado con status de "completa". Yo no conocía a Daddy's Little cannibal, pero la recordare por lo talentosa que era, y tengamos siempre presente que_ nadie_ podrá igualar su calidad y originalidad al escribir.

Un abrazo grande para cada uno de ustedes

**Annie.**


End file.
